Jordan Finds Love Again
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Jordan is having difficulties defending the galaxy so He holds another race to find 2 assisstants to aid him. Kezi Hawkins is from the former Earth Coalition's colony of Erridan; she signs up as star pilot for the Erridian team. But when these two supposed to be enemies cross paths, what will happen? An Oban Star Racers fanfic. Please R&R! My thanks to TheScoundrelCookie. U cool!
1. Prologue

An ancient race of legend on Oban took place three years ago.

A young girl was reunited with her lost father. Two mechanics had the adventure of a life time. An old star-pilot found a new calling.

But for one young man, it completely turned his life upside down.

Jordan C. Wild. Current Avatar. He'd never wanted it, but he did it to save Molly...and the galaxy from Canaletto.

What Jordan knew was that dark evil was on the rise. What he didn't know was that his greatest opponent would give him the greatest weakness. Not an injury or scarring memory.

* * *

In a former colony of the Earth Coalition, a young girl has survived the most treacherous war between humans; Kezi has served as a soldier during the war for Erridan's independence from the Earth Coalition. She trained since the age of twelve to fight for her planet.

Her advanced capabilites as a star pilot allowed her to rise from the confines of the orphanage she'd lived at since age nine.

Her parents gone. Her brother and sister, taken by different people.

So when she'd signed up for that star pilot contest for a top secret mission, she didn't think she had anything to lose.


	2. Chapter 1: A Broken Girl

Kezi never wanted a life of excitement. She would've been at peace with the quiet life she'd started out with.

But naturally, she got everything she never wanted.

Kezi glanced up as the guards came to retrieve her from her room. She quietly followed as they led her along.

The Earth Coalition's former colony of Erridan wasn't like its mother planet.

Any peace and happiness she had, it was gone by the year she turned nine.

Her father was killed in an explosion while on a shuttle headed for Earth. Seth Hawkins was an infamous terrorist on Erridan as he rebelled against the government. In that explosion, he sought to take down as many Erridan people with him.

As for her mother, when she learned of the Order's suspicions of her being a terrorist, she smuggled her infant daughter to Earth. She attempted to do the same with Kezi and her twin brother, but before she could, she was arrested.

The Order took Kezi and Keni into custody and placed them into an orphanage. Within two weeks, Keni was adopted and taken away from his sister.

Kezi waited for the day that she would get out of that orphanage. No one spoke to her unless they wanted her to do something for them. And she did whatever was asked of her, desperate to escape the loneliness. And she got out, just not in the circumstances she had hoped.

When Kezi was twelve years old, the Order trained her to become a fighter against the Earth Coalition, who they hoped to break away from. She was taught survival skills, hand-to-hand combat, and lots of other things she would use in a war zone. They whipped her into a soldier.

She failed her trial when they were assigning cadets to the advanced groups, but there was one skill she could do better than anyone else, even the experienced.

That gift was piloting a star racer. She could perform extremely dangerous stunts while fighting enemy flyers. It had earned her rank and glory in Erridan.

Things she'd never dreamed of.

Kezi walked silently between the guards as they led her to the Governor's residence.

When they arrived at the doors of his office, one of the secretaries opened the door so that the guards wouldn't have to release her. '_That's because I'm dangerous in all of Erridan's eyes.' _Kezi thought to herself. '_The child of terrorists.'_

Soon, the guards had brought the young girl before Governor Saxon, leader of the Order of Erridan. Kezi stood before him wondering what could he want her for.

Saxon stood up and approached his subject. "Hello, Kezi Hawkins." he politely greeted. Kezi bowed her head in acknowledgement. Any other action might have pissed this guy off.

He began to pace in front of her, making her nervous. He started, "During your recent performance, we have recognized your advanced skills as a star pilot." He stopped in front of her. "And it would be a shame for us not to take advantage of Erridan's best."

Kezi fought hard not to shake with anticipation.

Saxon rambled on. "The Great Race of Oban has returned and after just three years! We need a star pilot from Erridan to represent us." He abruptly walked away from her a few paces.

"After all, we should only send the best." he continued. He turned to look at the girl.

Kezi remained silent a few moments before answering.

"Yes, Governor Saxon."

Kezi knew this was her chance to find a shining tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: A Homesick Boy

Jordan awoke from his slumber in a cold sweat. He arose from his bed to walk to the balcony. He loved the fact that his body returned to normal after just a few weeks after his crowning to become Avatar. Every morning since he awoke and found his body back to normal, Jordan had whispered thanks.

Jordan did take his job seriously though. _'But it won't be my job alone anymore soon,' _Jordan mused to himself._ 'Two others will help me soon.'_

All the contestants were registered. And all were willing to compete for the 'Ultimate Prize', the same trick Satis had used during the last race. Jordan sighed as he remembered the devastation in Molly when she learned the truth. However, he thought it would keep intentions pure if he used this...well, most of them.

Jordan walked over to the lists of registrations. He pulled out Earth's list.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that 'Molly', Stan, Koji, and Rick were coming. An unfamiliar name was listed, though.

_'Korra Thunderbolt' _Jordan pondered. _'I'm guessing that Rick adopted. It says she's nine years old.'_

He was surprised to find an Erridan registration. '_Erridan?'_ Jordan thought. '_That was an Earth Coalition colony. They won their independence.'_

He studied the registration forms. '_Mechanic: Nate Mullet-22, team manager: Jeffrey Bradley-48, gunner: Zack Bennett- 25, pilot: Kezi Hawkins-18.' _

Jordan wondered why an 18 year old was assigned as a star pilot. Shouldn't they have sent an older_,_ more experienced pilot?

Sure, Molly was 15 when she pilotted the _Whizzing Arrow II _and_ Whizzing Arrow III, _but she snuck on the voyage to find her father. Rick was assigned the job.

This government had a choice on who they wanted to represent them.

It was puzzling to him. But he didn't think any more on it as he prepared to greet the arriving teams.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Each Other

Kezi shielded her eyes as the door to the Avatar's ship opened wide. She followed after Jeffery Bradley (the team manager) and the rest of the team out to the unknown...well, unknown to her anyway. They climbed into the truck to set off.

Nate drove the truck right to the same location where the Earth team had stopped for Satis, the previous Avatar.

A tap on the door snapped Kezi back to reality. Jeffery called, "Come up." Kezi didn't go look to see what the person looked like but she heard him climb the ladder up to the top of the truck.

"Greetings." the new voice said as he reached the top of the truck. Kezi glanced up to see a young man with half-black and half-orange hair. He stood up and shook Jeffery's hand. "My name is Jordan. "

"Pleased to meet you." Jeffery said.

"Pleased to meet you." Jordan smiled.

Jordan straightened himself out and greeted Nate.

He walked over to Zack and shook his hand, "You're a gunner, aren't you?"

Zack grinned wide. "Yes sir."

The boy named Jordan turned his attention on Kezi. "You must be Kezianna Hawkins." he addressed her as he held his hand out.

She took his hand and shook it. "Yes I am. How did you-?"

"I've heard a lot about you. From Earth Coalition stories."

"You're part of the Earth team?!" Jeffery Bradley demanded.

Jordan smirked, "I'm the gunner."

To himself, Jordan said '_I'm the Avatar himself. But I'm not telling that to anyone, not until the grand finals.'_

.Jeffery Bradley looked like he was going to hit something. Jordan looked surprised.

"Please. Leave. Now." he choked out. Kezi had to remind him of what he'd said before disembarking.

"Remember, Jeffery. We're ambassadors."

Jeffery nodded and walked away. Kezi gave Jordan an apologetic smile before he cimbed down the ladder.

* * *

The Erridian team was taken to their pit by a small guide.

"The opening ceremonies will begin soon. Use your time wisely." With that, the guide walked off. Jeffery told Kezi to get in the star racer.

Inside the star racer, Kezi prepared for a practice run.

Jeffery Bradley placed his microphone on. "Okay, Kezi." he started. "Give me three counterclockwise spins."

"Whatever floats your boat." Kezi mumbled. She performed the trick with ease.

"Okay, good...now give me five spins clockwise."

Kezi performed the stunt as soon as the word was given.

She loved flying. It was the one thing she was never shy about.

Jeffery had a few more drills for them to do before he quit the session. But one thing everyone agreed on was this: Kezi Hawkins was born to be a star pilot.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Kezi looked around for the team when she arrived at the race course. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She was lucky that that Jordan guy had noticed her and was nice enough to wake her up.

There were so many types of aliens, she was taken aback. Though she was the type to avoid adventure, she smiled to herself as she took in everything.

"Wow..." she whispered. "This is worth the voyage." She started to walk down the steps until she bumped into someone. She backed away.

"I'm sorry." she said. When she looked up, she found herself in front of a Nourasian boy. He smiled and said, "Pardon me."

Kezi had never seen a Nourasian in real life before. Actually, she'd only seen one type of alien before. And that was a Crog. But she started to get worried about where the team was at.

The Nourasian noticed her troubled look. "May I help you with anything?"

"Oh, I was looking for the Erridian team."

"I know where they are. Follow me."

Kezi followed the Nourasian until she saw the team sitting toward the end of the stadium. He went over and took a seat with the Earth team. Jeffery glanced up at Kezi as she approached them.

"There you are. We wondered what happened to you."

"Yeah, Jordan woke me up and..." Kezi looked around. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

"He'll be with _his_ team, I'm sure." Zack answered with disgust while she took a seat beside him.

She shrugged in annoyance. Zack was acting like a jerk.

Kezi sat silently while Nate and Zack chattered beside her. The sky turned dark quickly. Then a bright orb of light appeared on top of a stone building next to the starting point. It spiraled up and turned brighter, revealing a figure underneath it. It disappeared when the figure was completely visible.

Kezi looked up at the majestic figure. He looked like a costume that moved. Like the invisible man was in it. She heard someone say in wonder, "The Avatar..."

No one else said anything. The Avatar spoke in a deep voice.

"Greetings, proud pilots of the galaxy. Welcome to the preselections on Alwas. Here you will race one another. Until only three remain."

The Avatar gestured towrd the landscape around him. "Race, pilots. To the finals on Oban. And to the Ultimate Prize."

With that, the Avatar disappeared.

A few moments of utter silence followed. Then everyone in the stadium it seemed shouted in applause.

The first race began shortly after that. It was Epsilon versus Davega. Jeffery and the others started to leave, but Kezi stayed to watch. If there was anything she'd learned in training, it was that you should learn as much about your opponents as possible.

She watched as the Epsilon racer tried to over take the Davegan racer. The Davegan produced spikes from his shuttle and tried to punture the reactor-type device on his opponent's ship. Kezi was so absorbed in the race that when the Earth team's gunner Jordan sat down loudly beside her, she jumped out of her seat.

"Dammit." she hissed. "Could you be anymore distracting?"

"What?" he replied.

"I'm trying to watch this!"

"Well, watch it! All I did was sit down. Man, someone's in a pissy mood."

Kezi ignored the comment. She returned her full attention to the race. The Epsilon racer had fell back a little to where he could fire at the Davegan pilot. One missile found its mark and hit the Davegan. The engine started to smoke and the ship crashed on the track. The Epsilon pilot raced to the finish line.

Kezi narrowed her eyes. _'The Davegan should have easily won that race, what with the structure of his racer. One missile from the Epsilon shouldn't have caused THAT much damage.'_

Jordan saw Kezi's face at the results of the race. He could tell she was analyzing every aspect. He didn't know what was going on, but Kezi seemed to. He didn't bother asking any questions; he didn't want her to snap at him again.

They stayed down at the track until all the day's races were finished. Kezi absorbed all the information about the victor's techniques.

She walked back to the pit in silence. Kezi reread all the information she'd absorbed from the races.

When she got back to the pit, Kezi walked up the stairs to her room. _'Tomorrow is my turn.' _she thought. She got ready for bed and when she climbed in, she told herself, _'Tomorrow, whoever I race is gonna eat my dust.'_


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises

Events that had shaped flooded to Kezi's mind as she rested in the sunlight.

She'd taken a short walk away from the pit and sat down to clear her mind. Instead she repeatedly saw events she wished she could erase.

That's all she wanted in that moment. To forget everything.

Seeing all those images...her father exploding...She remembered when the Order taken her mother away, after she had smuggled Korra off the planet.

'_Mommy...' _Kezi screamed inside her head. _'Mommy! Where are you?!'_

Then there was Keni. Though he was only five mintues older than she, Keni took on resposibility as big brother when they were put in the orphanage. Kezi knew that no matter what, Keni always loved her. Kezi put her head in her hands and sobbed.

The orphanage she'd lived at longer than anyone else who'd been there while Keni was adopted after two weeks of living there flooded her mind.

That's why everyone on Erridan avoided her. No one wanted to associate themselves with terrorists' children.

She curled into a tighter ball and rocked herself back and forth. She knew that it was ridiculous for an eighteen year old soldier to live in the past. But she tried to think of happy memories, what few there were. Then, she remembered the song her mother used to sing to her. What she probably would've sang to Korra.

* * *

Kezi calmed down and headed back to her team's pit. When she got within forty feet, she heard Jeffery yelling.

"What sort of sabotage is this?!"

Kezi walked over to Nate. "What's his deal?"

"Look who our next door neighbors are."

Kezi looked across the path to see the Earth team insignia on the pit door. The Earth team was preparing to practice with their star pilot.

A young girl with a tatooed face and black hair with red highlights climbed into the pilot's controls while the Jordan boy climbed into the turret.

Then Jeffery started to scream about something else. At someone else.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Kezi, Nate, and Zack ran over to find Jeffery Bradley face to face with a young boy. He had orange hair and it was obvious he'd dyed it that way. His skin was pale, but he had a muscular stature. Kezi thought he looked familiar but shrugged it away.

"I thought you'd like another good mechanic, sir." the boy replied. He had the biggest, sarcastic smirk on his face possible.

"Kaleb, I appreciate your willingness to help, and you have _proven_ your skills as a mechanic to me over the past few years. But you should've known better than to-"

"What? Look for an adventure?" he commented. "I'm eighteen. You should've expected me to do something crazy eventually."

Pissed as Jeffery Bradley was, he knew there was nothing he could do about this boy now. He walked away as calmly as he could manage.

The boy turned toward the rest of the team.

"Top of the morning to ya'!" he said. "My name's Kaleb Anderson!"

Zack and Nate just stared at him like he was a nut case. Kezi stepped forward and said, "I'm Kezi. This is Nate and Zack."

"Huh...your name..." Kaleb said.

"What?"

"Nothing. My sister's name was Kezi."

Kezi didn't think much of it. Kezi was a popular name on Erridan.

"What's first on the to-do list?" Kaleb asked eagerly.

"Get the racer ready for the race course."

Jeffery Bradley's voice dominated the silent room.

"We have a race to win."


	7. Chapter 6: Victory

Kezi climbed the ladder to the pilot's control. She started up the star racer as soon as Zack confirmed he was in the turret.

She sped away from the Earth pit to the race course. When they called the Earth Team, she entered into the arena and brought the racer to a stop.

Then her opponent, called an Azeyunian, was called into the arena. She didn't get a chance to see this racer before now.

The ship was shaped like a bell on its side. Kezi studied its structure. It wasn't aerodynamic in any way.

Nate came in over the line.

"I'd stay on the alert, Kezi. The ship's composed of a high density of combination of nickel and titanium. Normally, it shouldn't be able to fly, but it uses some type of pulsar gravitation."

"Okay." she replied. Kezi brought her attention to the pilot. He was a strange figure, he reminded her of the tin man from _The Wizard of Oz._ His skin was a turquoise color, and he appeared to have a permenant scowl set on his face. Zack brought his face up on her screen. "Let's show this tin can a thing or two about racing!"

Kezi grinned. "Yeah. Let's do it!"

She stared at the giant block as the first inside slot opened. The second one fell. Kezi revved the racer and lifted it off the ground. As soon as the gate was opened, she pushed as hard on the pedal as possible.

The opponent was faster than Kezi. She ran close behind the Azeyunian and tried to pass him. He let out some type of vibrations that bounced her off his tail. She was fixing to crash into the wall, but she quickly spun her racer clockwise three times to flank his other side.

Zack set his guns on the Azeyunian's ship. He started to fire rapidly. Kezi noted that Zack's ammunition had no effect on the other ship.

Kaleb called over the line. "Zack, Kezi, his ship is impenetrable against Zack's bullets. Your only chances are to either run him off the track or somehow deactivate his defense system."

Nate called in. "We've detected that the system is located in the left side of the ship. Take that out, and you'll leave him without defenses."

Kezi nodded as she sped up to catch her opponent. She found a small shaft on the left side of the Azeyunian's racer. '_That must be the opening to the system.' _she thought. It wasn't a large firing area, but if Zack could get one solid hit...

"Zack, I've got a little project for you." Kezi called him. "Hope you have a good eye."

"I'm all set. Whatcha need?"

"Try to shoot into that small shaft on the left side."

"Got it." He aimed his guns as accurately as he could at the shaft. He fired as fast as possible. He didn't stop until smoke made it to hard for him to see.

He knew he must've hit the mark because Kezi cried, "Yee-hah!" when the smoke started to appear.

The opponent suddenly thrusted backward. Kezi quickly spun out of the way and took her chance to fly above him in order to pass him. She pushed on the pedal in order to get a lead on the Azeyunian. She didn't slow down. Zack kept his eyes and guns on the adversary as he began to speed his star craft up.

Kezi focused her attention ahead of her. Then their opponent showed up on Kezi and Zack's screen.

"So brave of you, humans. Racing against me was a fatal mistake."

Kezi narrowed her eyes. "And why's that?"

Zack noticed the craft behind them. "Kezi!"

She looked behind her. A large cannon emerged from the ship and fired.

A large missile approached them and was closing the distance fast.

Kezi stayed on her course while Jeffery came over the line. "Kezi, you're gonna have to swerve to the side in order to dodge this thing. You can't outrun it."

She continued on like she hadn't heard Jeffery as she sped up the racer

"Kezi, what're you doing?!" Zack came up on the screen. "Do you wanna get blown up in the first race?!"

"Shut it, gunner boy!" she snapped. "There's a_ I'm_ the pilot."

She went to the left side a little then then ran along side the missile before directing into the approaching wall.

It collided and blocked off the course behind them.

"Kezi, watch out!" Nate said.

She already knew there was a wall they were quickly approaching. She dodged out of the way quickly, barely in time.

Jeffery laughed. "She's right, Zack. There was a reason she was picked."

Zack rolled his eyes. Kezi ignored him.

She stepped on the pedal harder. They weren't far from the finish line now.

A large blast from behind surprised Kezi. '_What?'_ Kezi thought. _'I was sure I cut him off with his own missle.'_

Kezi ran neck and neck with the Azeyunian. Zack fired toward the smoking area, thinking to blow up some other part of the ship. Kezi partially concentrated on the structure of his ship. Then she recalled where she'd seen engine liquid.

"Zack, hit the tip of his ship!"

"Kezi, that's not gonna-"

"Just do what I asked you! Trust me!"

Zack began firing. '_What good is this gonna do?'_ he asked. _'Kaleb already said-'_

His thought was cut off as Kezi activated the hyperdrive. Zack saw the Azeyunian ship explode in the front.

"Wha?"

"I saw engine fluid leak out." Kezi said. "I knew the armor couldn't have been that thick there. Either composed of a softer metal or some other material."

Kezi crossed the finish line without any difficulty and brought the racer to a halt.


	8. Chapter 7: Turn of Events

Kezi walked along the small stone path after she'd taken the _Speeding Falcon _back to the pit. She plugged her headphones up and cut the volume to max level.

She was feeling great! She'd won the first race for the Erridian team. Now she wanted to relax. '_This is what I've always dreamed of!' _she thought to herself. _'Ever since that first piloting lesson.'_

She walked down to the ocean. She breathed in the salty ocean breeze. It felt like summer with Keni when they were eight again.

* * *

"Keni!" she'd cried to her brother. He had sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and his skin was paler than hers was. He'd ran over to his sister. "Yes?" he asked.

"Look what I found!" she'd said and showed him the little crab she'd found in her bucket.

"Wow, Kissy!" he'd said. "You better be careful before he pinches you."

"Owww!" Kezi had cried when the crab pinched her thumb.

"Told you so, Kissy."

"Stop calling me that, Keni!"

She'd always been annoyed at that other nickname. She got it when she was three. Keni called her that because every time she found an animal, she'd kiss it on its head. Even though she'd stopped that habit when they turned six, he'd persisted in calling her that.

Keni had just smiled and noticed it had started to bleed. "C'mon, let's go get a band-aid."

He'd helped her up and they ran to their mother holding hands.

* * *

Kezi opened her eyes. She realized that Keni had left her. He had a good home, she was sure. The Olsons had adopted him...

She sighed at the old memories of her brother. She wondered what he looked like now. It'd been nine years.

Kezi shut her music off and ambled back to her pit to see a huge dispute between Jeffery Bradley and the Earth Team manager.

"What do you mean we have to team up?!" Jeffery shouted.

"You heard him, old man!" Earth's manager yelled back. "New rules!"

Kezi noted the Earth team. There was the manager, whose name she knew to be Rick Thunderbolt. Behind him was a young teenage girl holding a little girl's hand. The teenage girl had tatooes on her face and black hair with red highlights topped with goggles.

Kezi adjusted the goggles on top of her own head.

'_Well, I guess it's popular for pilots.'_ she thought.

The younger girl had short, caramel colored straight hair. Her skin was about the same color that Keni's had been. She appeared six years old.

Further back was Jordan and two other boys. One was African American and the other appeared Asian.

Zack walked to Jeffery. "Sir, calm down. There's nothing we can do about it."

A little local, who apparently delivered the message, scrambled to his feet as he ran back toward the docks. Kezi jumped out of the way before he ran into her. Everyone noticed her then.

She walked over to Jeffery. "Sir, Zack is right."

Jeffery grunted, "I know that. But I don't your skills to be wasted because-"

"ARE YOU CALLING OUR PILOT UNSKILLED!?"

The two men were nose to nose.

"Let's all calm down." Kaleb said.

Kezi cut him a sharp look, which Jordan and the other two boys obviously saw.

"You aren't helping, Kaleb. He's EXTREMELY pissed at you, in case you were unaware."

"I'm very aware." he replied in a cheerful voice.

Kezi ignored him and stepped forward. She split Jeffery and Rick apart and faced Rick. Then she spoke.

"Listen to me. Like it or not, we're paired up for the next race. We have to cooperate in order to win. As the pilot for Erridan, I am willing to negotiate with you on anything you wish to discuss.

The Earth team turned their attention to Kezi with hostile eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: Temporary Plans

Kezi stepped back as she studied the Earth team.

"What?" she said.

Kaleb butted in. "Here yee. Here yee. I say we oughta listen to da pilot."

"You aren't helping. STAY OUT OF THIS."

The Earth mechanics snickered at the interaction between Kezi and Kaleb.

Kezi took a deep breath. "Look it's only for one race. Then you can go on back to pretending we're the scum of the galaxy."

The young teenage girl from the Earth team let go of the little girl's hand and came forward.

"I agree. We need to work together in order to win." She approached Kezi. "Count me in."

"Me, too!" Jordan jumped in. He walked to stand beside his partner. He would follow Molly in whatever she wanted to do.

"Alrighty, that's what I'm talking 'bout!" Kaleb shouted. Which the three would've ignored if it weren't for that fact Kaleb got a hold on everyone of them and initiated a mainly unwanted group hug.

"Dang it, Kaleb." Kezi complained. "Get off of me before I-"

"Alright, little hawk."

Kezi looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." he looked confused. Then smiled his coy smile.

'_My little hawk.' _

She remembered where she used to hear that.

Seth Warner crept into her mind after years of waiting.

* * *

Jordan saw the Erridian pilot's face go pale white after the orange-haired boy had made that remark.

'_I don't get it.'_ He thought._ 'It was just a little comment.' _

The girl composed her face and walked over to where Zack was. She gestured to him, "This is my gunner boy, Zack."

Zack just shrugged and said, "Hey."

The Earth pilot stepped forward. "I'm Eva. This is Jordan." She gestured to him.

"Uh, hi." Jordan said. He didn't want their manager to shriek at him again. Then again...

"I'm Stan." the African American spoke. Then he gestured to the Asian. "And this is Koji."

Koji waved at the Erridian pilot and gunner.

Rick walked forward. "I'm Rick." Then he nudged the little girl holding his hand forward. "And this is my daughter Korra."

The little girl looked up shyly and nodded her head to everyone.

Kezi smiled at the little girl. "Nice to meet you."

Rick said, "Well, how do you plan to cooperate? I mean, we have only one race together. How're you gonna decide whose flying and all that?"

Jordan was surprised when Molly stated, "I've got an idea." and smiled at her temporary ally.

Kezi returned the gesture.


	10. Chapter 9: Rock, Papers,Scissors!

"There must've been a better way to have done this." Jordan heard Jeffery Bradley complain to his pilot.

She just grinned at him. "Nope. I like her idea. It's fair."

Eva had proposed that the pilots play rock, paper, scissors in order to determine who would pilot the _Whizzing Arrow III. _

Jordan heard Eva ask the Erridian girl, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Shoot!" Both girls yelled together. Then they pulled their signs.

Eva gave rock. Kezi gave paper.

So now they had a definite pilot for the _Whizzing Arrow III._

"Excellent." Jeffery Bradley said. "Now we'll have to test run you and Zack in the-"

"What are you talking about?" Kezi interrupted. "Zack's not gunner for the _Whizzing Arrow_."

Jordan felt the shock he saw on everyone's face. Only Eva was unsurprised.

"What..." Jeffery stammered.

Eva smirked. "Don't tell me that's not teamwork."

Kezi put in, "Rick is also going to be my manager this race. And one of the Earth mechanics is going to take care of the_ Falcon_."

Jordan looked at the managers as Rick just smirked at Eva while Jeffery looked like he would turn purple from holding his breath.

Both girls nodded, as if ending the conversation there. Then they walked back to their own pits. Jordan darted after Eva.

"Molly! What were you-"

"Jordan, you'll be fine. I saw Kezi race her first race here. She's incredible."

"But Molly!"

"Just go! You have to go practice with her."

Jordan gave up. He knew Molly; nothing could change her mind once it was set.

So he walked back over to the Erridian pit. He almost walked in on the Erridian girl's and gunner's conversation. He ducked around the corner before they could see him.

Zack was waving his arms at her. She just stood there with a gentle smile on her face.

"Kezi, are you crazy? You are trusting your victory in the hands of Earthlings?"

"They're trusting their victory in our hands." she quietly replied.

"They're from Earth, Kezi! They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed hundreds of them!" she shouted.

Zack stood back. Jordan kept listening.

The girl took a deep breath and continued. "Look. I know that they haven't been our best friends. I know that our worlds haven't seen eye-to-eye-"

Zack rolled his eyes and muttered, "You think?" at that.

She continued. "But like it or not, we are from them. We are part of them and they are part of us. I refuse to let one conflict erase our connections."

Jordan was shocked at what she had said.

"Kezi...you feel this way? Even after the way they flew at you with missles and bullets in battle?"

"I did the same thing to them." she reminded him. "And so did you. You wanted peace between us as long as I have. Remember?"

"I just don't trust him..." Zack said. And with that, he walked off in the opposite direction.

He saw the puzzled look on the Erridian pilot's face before it grew soft as she turned around from her vanishing gunner.

Jordan turned and headed away from the girl. He thought he understood enough about the situation.

* * *

Kezi knew Zack was just worried about her. He had been that way since they'd been positioned together against that star fleet from the Earth Coalition.

Kezi walked back toward the pit of her home planet. She thought of Keni.

'_I know what Keni would say...' _ She smiled to herself. 'He_ would say he agreed one hundred percent.'_

She turned the corner to find Kaleb talking to the Earth team gunner.

They saw her before she could get out of view.

"Hey, Kez!" Kaleb shouted. Kezi was annoyed. "Hey." she responded with a martyred expression.

The Earth gunner, whose name she recalled to be Jordan, stepped forward.

"Your other mechanic is going to work on the _Whizzing Arrow III. _He's already at our pit."

Kezi relaxed. She'd get a break from Kaleb sarcastic attitude. "Alright."

"Well, let's get this started."

Kezi nodded and walked back to the Earth pit with him.


	11. Chapter 10: Having Fun with New Friends

Jordan was a little nervous as he climbed into the turret, but he wasn't about to let that show. Kezi started the _Whizzing Arrow III. _

It was weird for someone other than Molly to pilot. But Jordan did what Molly asked him to. If it was only for her sake.

"Ready?" the girl asked.

"Sure." he answered.

Rick motioned for Kezi to take off as he held his daughter's hand. She obeyed.

Jordan was thrusted by a sudden jerking motion of the racer. "What's going on up there?" he complained.

"Nothing."

"Sure sounds like nothing. I'm_ sure_ this is gonna be _loads_ of fun."

Jordan could hear her frustration as she ignored his snide comment.

Kezi got an idea as she smiled to herself. _'You want fun? I'll give you enough fun to last you the rest of your life.'_

Jordan couldn't believe Molly had allowed this!

_'She can pilot a star racer just as well as I can. She's proving that-'_

Then he was cut off by the ship speeding forward.

The way the star racer was thrown around, Jordan feared for his life.

The girl quickly directed the star racer head on toward one of the temples in the water. Rick called through.

"What're you doing, kid? Trying to kill yourself?"

She guided the star racer away from the temple so quickly, that Jordan thought he'd lost his stomach behind.

'_Whatever happened to flying in a straight line?_' he thought to himself.

"Alright." Rick said. "Now come down and land..."

It was obvious that Kezi was ignoring his orders. The racer took off up into the sky.

"Uh, Hawkins! You want Jordan to like your team!" Rick shouted. He heard Jordan in his turret, yelling in terror.

The star racer spun quickly upward.

"And now the spinning..."

With a sharp U-turn, it dove downward. Rick was impressed with Kezi's piloting abilities, but he knew this wasn't helping Jordan. Or his stomach.

Rick watched as the young pilot pulled up before running into the ground and prepared to land. He heard Kezi's voice call into Jordan's turret.

"Having fun yet?" she asked him smugly.

Jordan didn't answer because he had a feeling he was going to be sick. But he wasn't about to admit that.

Korra looked up at Rick and asked, "How did she do that?"

Rick grinned at her. "She's a champ."

Kezi climbed out of the _Whizzing Arrow III. _She frowned when she couldn't find Jordan.

"Where's...?"

Rick pointed to the back door of the racer that led to the turret. Jordan climbed out, his face green.

He looked up at Kezi. She tried to restrain a laugh but failed.

'_I haven't had this much fun in years!' _she thought.

Jordan grew sulky when she stopped laughing. He ambled off to the pond.

Kezi rethought her actions. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, especially with relationships as tense the way they were.

Rick saw her concern. "Relax, Hawkins. He'll get over it." With that, he headed over to Nate and Koji.

Korra stood next to Kezi. She said, "You're amazing! There's no way you could lose!"

Kezi smiled at the little girl. "Thank you."

Korra returned Kezi's smile with her own. Then she spun around to catch up with Rick.

Kezi looked fondly after her new team. Then she refocused her attention.

She had to find someone.


	12. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

Jordan stood by the pond next to huge boulder. He was trying to get over the severe nausea.

'_I can't believe the nerve of that girl!' _he yelled mentally. Then he corrected himself when he thought of Molly. She probably would've done the same thing.

He sat down after he was pretty sure he wasn't going to throw up.

He had to admit. The girl had skill.

He frowned as he thought about her name. Kezi.

He was sure he'd never heard that name before. But it was familiar somehow...

Jordan looked up as an old friend/opponent walked toward him.

"Hello, Jordan."

"Hey, Aikka. What's up?"

Aikka gently smiled as he answered. "I have just finished training with allies for the next race."

"Who are they?"

"Urmians. Their culture does not differ much from Nourasia's. I would say it went quite well."

Jordan sighed in frustration. Aikka looked at him for an explanation. Jordan started to speak.

"We got paired with the Erridians. Our culture is probably the same, considering they broke off from us only a couple of years ago. But...we don't get along that well. Actually,only Molly and their pilot get along."

"Oh. Well, is it because they have allied themselves with the Crogs?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. You probably wouldn't like them either because of that."

"You are right. You mentioned Eva. Where is she?"

Jordan realized that he was the only one left who called her Molly. He sighed and said, "Try the Erridian pit. If she's not there, try our pit."

"Thank you. And my sister has come to Alwas. I think you should meet her." With that, Aikka set off to find Eva.

After Aikka was gone, Jordan turned his attention to the water in front of him.

'_Maybe the idea of pairing teams up was a bad one.' _he mused. '_I didn't expect Earth to be paired with Erridan.'_

Jordan heard footsteps approaching. He thought it was Aikka so he turned toward the sound.

To see Kezi walking toward him.

'_Jeez.'_

* * *

_'What've I got to lose?'_

Kezi approached the Earth boy with a composed expression. She came to a stop next to him.

"May I join you?"

He shrugged. "Guess so."

She sat. Silence followed. It made both of them uncomfortable. The Earth boy broke it first.

"So what'd you want?"

His tone made Kezi see red for some reason. "Who said I wanted anything?"

He looked at her. "Obviously, you did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now."

"We have to get to know each other so we can cooperate in the next race."

"It doesn't matter. It's only one race."

Kezi blew. "Of course. Winning or losing ONLY determines whether or not we make it to the playoffs. That's our shot to Oban!"

"Well-"

"Yeah! I know! You've already been!"

"How did you...?"

"Eva told me. She and I get along fine. Why can't you and I?"

"Maybe if you weren't trying to KILL us during practice, you and I might NOT have a problem."

"It goes deeper than that. You're allies with the Crogs."

"All they wanted to do was help us be free."

"Yeah. So they could invade."

Kezi was so angry; she wanted to smack this boy upside his head. "Well, then gunner boy-"

"My name is Jordan." he said with a sigh.

"I know that. I was just being professional. Just put that aside. We're still humans." She held out her hand.

Jordan reluctantly took it.

"Alright, Hawkins."

"Kezi."

"What?"

"My name is Kezi."

Jordan snorted, "I knew that. I was just being professional."

They remained seated at pool for a little while longer, then left to go to the Earth pit.


	13. Chapter 12: Make A Wish

Night had fallen a few hours earlier. Kezi and Jordan were sitting on the balcony of the Erridian pit, star-gazing.

They had decided to take advantage of the fact they had until tomorrow's race to get to know each other.

"I grew up in the very house I was born in. I miss it. I haven't been home in...a while." Kezi said. She'd almost said in nine years, but that would require a lot of details that she didn't want to get involved with. Partially, because she didn't like telling people her history. But the major reason was that she would rather just forget.

"I haven't been home in...three years..." Jordan commented. Kezi turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you been home in three years?"

"Long story. Why haven't you?"

"Ditto."

Jordan and Kezi weren't sure what to say to one another. Jordan spoke first. "Do you have any brothers or sisters waiting for you on Erridan? I don't."

"No." Kezi quickly replied. Jordan narrowed his eyes, but didn't push the issue. Why would she lie about it though?

Kezi grinned sadly. "It's been just me for a long time."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They're..." Kezi started. "...still waiting on me to come home from the defenses."

"Oh. Then you'll see them soon."

"Yeah..." Jordan noticed she'd said it like she was hoping the exact opposite.

He couldn't deny it. He actually liked Kezi as a person and enjoyed talking to her. But he was reallt impatient for Eva to come up. She was coming up with them after she and Zack got through discussing strategy. She seemed tolerant of Zack as he seemed to tolerate her.

That gunner from Erridan...he had something going on with Kezi.

"How do you and Zack know each other?" he asked, trying to gain information.

"We were training together on Erridan when we were drafted for star fighting duty. He's a great gunner."

Apparently, if they shared any feelings, Kezi wasn't aware of them.

Kezi heard something behind them, and she and Jordan saw Eva, Aikka, and a Nourasian girl walking toward them. Eva was laughing at what Aikka had just whispered in her ear. Zack was following behind them.

* * *

Kezi saw the look on Jordan's face when he'd spotted the Nourasian whispering in Eva's ear.

'_He loves her.' s_he thought. _'So does the Nourasian.'_

Kezi slid over as Eva sat next to her with the Nourasian boy. Zack sat behind Kezi as the Nourasian girl sat behind the other Nourasian.

"Hey, Aikka." Jordan said. The Nourasian named Aikka greeted him back. "Hello, Jordan. I would like you to meet my elder sister, Aleia." He gestured to the girl sitting behind him. She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jordan replied.

Kezi rose; she knew the Nourasians didn't like her planet either, and she didn't want the atmosphere tense on account of her. Zack followed her.

"Kezi, wait up." She stopped to wait for him. He caught up quickly, and they started to climb back through the window.

"Uh-oh. I think I left my music player back there. You go on, I'll catch up."

Zack climbed through and called, "I'll wait for at the pit door."

Kezi ran back to where she'd been sitting, but before she rounded the corner, the Earthlings and Nourasians were in a deep conversation about the Ultimate Prize. She stayed hidden as she eavesdropped.

"What's that?" Aleia asked.

"It was said to grant the winner any wish. Whatever it was." Jordan said.

Kezi's eyes widened. '_Any wish? Any dream?'_

She thought back to what Zack had said to her a long time ago.

_"Don't you have something you wish for?"_

Kezi gripped her locket and turned to sneak away.

But the young pilot had only heard part of the story when she walked off, leaving her music player, knowing that someone would bring it to her in the morning. Probably Jordan.

All she could think on her way back to the pit was about what'd she had heard.

But she had no idea that they were talking about what the original racers were told it was, rather than what it actually was.


	14. Chapter 13: Fun Before The Race

Jordan walked toward the Erridian pit, a small music player in his left hand. He'd noticed that Kezi had left it behind when she and Zack had left the group.

"Wonder why they just left yesterday?" he asked himself. Then he recalled the converstion between him and Aikka earlier that day about who the Erridians were allied with. No wonder they just left. They didn't feel welcome.

He walked into the pit and approached the manager. It appeared that Jeffery had just woke up. Jordan hesitantly stopped in front of him.

"Where is Kezi?" Jordan asked. "She...uhh...left her music player last night."

Jeffery pointed up the stairs and said, "Turn right. Fourth door on the left."

"Thank you."

He followed Jeffery's instructions until he came to Kezi's room. He knocked.

When no one answered, he decided to go in. The door slid open and he found Kezi climbing into her window. She glanced up and saw Jordan in her doorway.

She came down from the window and walked over to him.

"Here your music player." he said and held it out for her to take.

Kezi looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks. I knew I left it somewhere." She took it from his grasp and clipped it back on her belt. They were silent for a few moments. Jordan decided to speak first. "When's race time?"

"It's in the evening this time."

"Okay. So...what'd you want to do before hand?"

Kezi made a puzzled face. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Jordan thought about it. Then he said, "You want to go to the docks? We shouldn't get in any trouble."

"Sure. What could happen?"

* * *

Jordan and Kezi walked up to a little Scrub shop when they reached the docks. Though Kezi was still cautious of her new ally, she had to admit that she enjoyed hanging out with him. She followed Jordan inside of it where they sat down at the bar.

Then, a Crog entered the building. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted Kezi with Jordan.

He walked over to the two humans. Kezi heard him just before he stopped in front of her. She faced him, and Jordan turned as well.

'_I knew we couldn't trust them.' _Jordan thought.

"What are you doing with the Earth team, Captain Hawkins?" the Crog asked.

"Oh, well Commander. We are partnered for the upcoming race."

"If that's all. Just remember who your allies are."

He walked away from them as Kezi turned to face the counter again. Kezi was feeling annoyed. She wasn't controlled by the Croogs; she didn't have to explain herself to him. She rose suddenly and startled Jordan.

She didn't turn back as she stormed away from the shop. Jordan ran to catch up.

"Kezi-"

"I'll see you at the race."

"Hey!" Jordan said as he grabbed her wrist. She froze.

"Let go of me."

"Not until we get this race over with. Then, we can go seperate ways." he replied. Then added mentally, '_Unless you win the race...'_

Kezi patiently waited until Jordan let go of her wrist. She calmly took a breath before she spoke again.

"Look. I'm going back to my pit. You can come if you want to...I guess."

She was just being polite, and didn't expect him to. She was honestly surprised that he agreed to come.

They walked back to the Erridian pit. Kezi marched straight up to Zack, then she turned to Jordan.

"Will you please give us a mintue?" she asked.

"Sure."

But as soon as he rounded the corner, he prepared for the Erridians to converse

* * *

Jordan hid behind the corner as Kezi started to speak to Zack. "Commander Kune saw me with Jordan today-"

"Oh, now we're getting personal with them, are we?"

"Will you let me finish?" Zack held his tongue as Kezi continued.

"He's acting like we're the Crogs' personal slaves. Alliance doesn't mean we've sold ourselves to them. I intend to speak to the Order as soon as we get home."

"What'd you want me to do about it? I'm not a senator or high rank who can help you out."

" Just back me up when I talk to them. We have enough tensions with Earth without the Crogs interfering."

"We've ALWAYS had problems with Earth."

"Well, we shouldn't add onto them." Kezi turned around and Jordan thought he'd been spotted. However, she simply closed her eyes as Zack thought upon her words. He then answered, "I'll try to get along with them. But that's all I can say. I won't promise anything else."

Kezi opened her eyes and grinned to herself. "That's all I wanted to hear." She faced Zack, and he grinned a coy grin at her. He lightly punched her shoulder, and she returned the gesture to his chin.

Kezi walked away and Jordan saw Zack's face. He'd developed feelings for her sometime during their partnership. Too bad; Aikka's sister had taken notice of him it seemed. Jordan took the chance to run over to the door of the pit and pretend he'd been there all along. Neither Kezi or Zack seemed to notice that Jordan had been eavesdropping on them.

Jordan followed Kezi to the star racer. She patted the reactor. Turning to Jordan, she said," You better tell Eva to take care of my baby."

Jordan just gave a smile; why did pilots refer to the ships as babies? "Yeah, she will."

The rest of the free time was spent practicing: Eva and Zack in the _Falcon, _and Kezi and Jordan in the _Whizzing Arrow. _

Then, Rick Thunderbolt and Jeffery Bradley approached their ship's pilot to say, "It's time."


	15. Chapter 14: An Enemy Becomes A Friend

Kezi flew the Wh_izzing Arrow III_ to the race track. Jordan fastened his seatbelt; he had no idea what stunts she might pull again.

Eva and Zack beat them there. The announcers yelled, "I call forth the Earth team!"

Eva flew the _Falcon_ out in view of the cheering crowd. Then he continued, "Allied with the Erridian team."

Boos followed as Kezi flew the racer out. She ignored them. _'If there is an Ultimate prize,' _ Kezi thought. 'I_ intend to win. Nothing will stand in my way.'_

She thought back to the night that she overheard the Nourasians and Earth team talking about it. Any wish, any dream,...She knew what she wanted for her wish. She closed her eyes and ignored the boos. She thought of her mother, her beautiful mother who would run to her whenever she fell out of a tree and lay gasping for air on the ground. Who would sing to her every night before she went to bed. Who would take her flying when she was training to fight in the war.

Until the Order took her away. Since that day nine years ago, she hadn't seen or heard from her mother. Leah Hawkins was an incredibily skilled star pilot in training, but never had the chance to prove herself in war. She was arrrested under suspicions of being a terrorist after her father blew up the shuttle he was on.

She would win the prize to clear her mother's name. To bring her back to her and Keni, wherever he was.

There opponents entered the race course. Their names were Paradice and Ceres. Jordan made a growl at them. Kezi called, "Do you know them?"

"Something like that."

"Well, time to catch up, I guess."

She powered the reactor to the max when the door to the race course opened. Eva raced ahead while Paradice was in quick pursuit of her; Ceres lingered behind to take on Kezi and Jordan.

"You pathetic Earthlings and Erridians are no match for the Mongs. My great race deserve the Ultimate Prize more than anyone of you."

Kezi answered back. "Why don't you prove it?!"

Ceres narrowed his eyes at her comment. "I see I will have to explain in more depth to you." With that, Ceres started to play a strange wind instrument.

Kezi's eyes started to drift close at the sound. All of a sudden, she couldn't stay awake. She kept asking herself what was going on.

'_What is that stickman...'_

And she drifted into an unconcious state.

* * *

Jordan knew something was wrong when Kezi didn't normally jolt away from a quickly approaching object. They skidded across the wall. Jordan tried calling to Kezi over the line. "What's going on, Kezi?!" He didn't get an answer, so he tried to contact Rick at the module. He couldn't get through to him, either.

_'Great. Our communications are down.' _Jordan thought as he unstrapped himself and climbed out of the turret. He had to see what was wrong with Kezi.

He had to beat against the door to where Kezi was at the controls and found her unconscious. He ran over and tried to wake her up. She only muttered in her sleep.

"Kez...i...wake..u..u...up..."

Jordan recalled the same thing happening to Eva when she raced with Rick against this stickman. Kezi was trying to wake herself up. He tried to think of what Rick did when Eva was under the same enchantment.

_'Loud music!'_ he recalled. He looked around until he found Kezi's music player attached to her belt on her hip. He felt awkward touching her there, but he had to wake her up. It seemed most of her songs were slow until he came across one he knew was loud. It was _Cyclone_ by 12012. Jordan selected it and it blared on.

At first, Kezi only fluttered her eyes, then she snapped awake. She gasped as she jerked the controls to avoid the wall they were fixing to collide head on with. Jordan grabbed onto her as he tried to avoid flying against the interior walls. She was startled by him touching her at first, but seemed to ignore it as she manuvered around quickly approaching obstacles.

They left Ceres behind. He didn't crash like he did that first time, but it was clear that he couldn't efffectively fly straight with Kezi's loud music on. Jordan said, "Kezi, leave your music on! And as loud as you can possibly!"

She nodded her head as she increased the volume. She increased the speed when they caught sight of Eva and Paradice; it didn't look like they were having any difficulties. Until Paradice shot at the turret where Zack was. It flew out of the _Falcon_.

Kezi screamed, "ZACK!" and quickly whipped the star racer toward her friend. Jordan yelled at her. "Kezi! What're you doing?!"

"I'm going back for my friend!" Jordan tried to direct the race back on track, but Kezi was fighting against it.

Eva called in over the line. "Kezi, I'll go back and get Zack as soon as I'm done with Paradice. I promise."

Jordan agreed. "Zack wouldn't want you to lose, would he?"

Kezi reluctantly shook her head and turned the star racer. Jordan had to hold on again when she pushed on the pedal as hard as possible. He could see the anger in her eyes burn as she sped past Paradice and Eva.

She had a good lead on them, but she was approaching the temple wall past the finish line. A little too fast for Jordan's comfort.

"Kezi, you need to slow down! We'll run into the temple and get smashed like a bug!"

Kezi didn't do anything to slow down or change direction. "Trust me." she said.

As soon as they crossed the finish line and won the race, Kezi hit the reactors harder and directed the racer straight up. As soon as she was high enough, she spun and angled it to where it ran parallel with the ground. SHe raced back.

"Where're we going?" Jordan asked. She didn't answer. Eva was slowly flying toward them; Paradice flew toward the finish line, but it was too late for her. Eva spun around as Kezi just flew by her. Jordan could see that Eva knew where Kezi was going. Then he thought ard and had a pretty good idea himself.

* * *

Kezi searched the track for the_ Falcon's_ lost turret. She gasped when she found Zack on the ground. She gave a relieved sigh when she saw he wasn't alright for the most part; he'd gotten by with a few scratches. She landed the racer and climbed out, Jordan still in the cockpit.

She ran to Zack. "Are you okay?"

He calmly replied, "Yeah."

Eva landed the star racer she was in. She ran over to them. "Zack, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." To Kezi's surprise, he smiled at the Earth pilot. "Can't get rid of me that easy." He turned to Kezi. "Well, you won the race."

Kezi blushed. "Eva could've. She let me."

"What'd you mean?" Eva said. "You did that without my letting you."

Kezi grinned at Eva then turned toward the _Whizzing Arrow III. _She saw Jordan still sitting in the cockpit. She frowned; what did she do to offend him now?

* * *

Eva and Kezi switched their star racers back to their own. Eva flew back to the Earth pit with Jordan while Kezi flew herself and Zack back to the Erridian pit. Bradley welcomed both of them.

"Congratulations, you two!" he called. Kezi gave a salute while Zack just snorted and walked away. Bradley looked after him with surprise. He looked to Kezi who merey shrugged.

The Earth team mechanic Stan came by and invited the Erridian team to their pit to celebrate the win, which Jeffery reluctantly agreed to. At dusk, they walked over to the pit.

Though tensions were still present, everyone seemed more relaxed. Kaleb was being his usual pain-in-the-neck self, so of course Kezi avoided him. Rick and Jeffery were talking. The Nourasian prince and princess had come to celebrate, too; Aikka talked to Eva and, to Kezi's surprise, his sister talked to Zack. The mechanics talked amongst themselves about what repairs they would have to make.

She couldn't realy find anyone she wanted to talk to, so she climbed up to the balcony of the pit. She looked down at the ground, thinking really hard about her mother. It was painful, but if she could really have any wish when she won...it would be worth it. Kezi could feel years of lonliness building up inside her. She simply tighten her grip on the cup of coffee she held.

"Mommy..." she whispered.

* * *

'Jordan climbed out on the balcony to find Kezi there, looking at the stars again. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said sadly. Jordan looked down at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

She glanced up confused. Then her face went blank as she said, "Oh yeah. It is."

Jordan knew that that wasn't true, but he didn't push his case. Kezi grinned at him. "Thanks for your help."

"What help?"

"Waking me up before I killed us."

"Oh that. Anytime."

Jordan smiled back at her. Then he held out his hand to her. She looked down at it, took it, and they shook hands.

Though neither of them said anything else that night, both knew that they had a friend for life from that moment.


	16. Chapter 15: Distance

Kezi woke up to a tapping at her window. SHe jumped out of bed quickly to find Jordan by it on the balcony. She hurriedly opened it.

"What're you doing here?" she said.

"I thought we could hang out together." he smirked. "Y' know before the race."

Kezi gave a frown. "I don't know...Jeffery-"

Jordan snorted. "Oh c'mon. Do you follow every little order he gives you? Did he prohibt you to leave the pit?"

Kezi grinned back. "No, he didn't. Fine, just let me get dressed."

He ducked his head down as she shut the window. She dressed as fast as possible and climbed out the window to meet him.

"What'd you have in mind, Mr. Wilde?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well..." he frowned. "Nothing really. Eva took off with Aikka." His tone changed as he admitted, "I have a feeling they're fixing to start dating."

Kezi knitted her eyebrows together. "Is that bad?"

"No." Kezi could tell that Jordan was jealous. She laughed, and he looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

She darted down the pavement with Jordan following close behind until they were out of sight of the Erridian pit.

"Why're we sneaking? " Jordan asked.

"Just because I'm not asking permission, that doesn't mean I'm giving Bradley a reason to complain." Kezi replied. Then she spun around and ran into someone's chest.

And it wasn't Jordan's.

"Jeez, Kezi. For a soldier, you don't pay very good attention." Kaleb commented.

Kezi couldn't believe her eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get into to much trouble." Instead of his usual sarcastic and cheerful attitude, he was dead serious.

Kezi growled but simply said, "Not a word to Bradley or Zack. Or even Nate, you hear me? If you say anything, I will use you during target practice."

"My lips are sealed, Juliet." he said cheerfully. He turned to Jordan. "Where to, Romeo?"

Both Jordan and Kezi scowled at their 'hitch-hiker's' comment.

Jordan said, "How about down to watch the races?" He noticed Kezi's face light up at that.

"I'm for it." Kaleb replied.

The trio walked down to the race track just in time for the first race of the day. They sat down close to the course. Kezi noticed Jordan's thrill when he recognized one of the pilots.

"Rush!" He yelled. Kezi saw a big creature turn toward and wave. That must've been Rush.

Jordan and Kaleb watched the race enthusiatically while Kezi concentrate.

'_Can I really erase the past? Can I make us a family again?'_

Kezi felt hatred toward Seth Warner, her own father. '_We wouldn't have ended up like this if he hadn't been a terrorist.' _she yelled mentally. '_Why in the hell_ _would someone do something like that to their own family?'_

* * *

Jordan noticed Kezi's face as she pulled out her music player and cut the volume to the max. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her rib cage. He worried what wrong with her. He'd never seen her act like this.

Jordan glanced up when he saw Eva, Aikka, Zack, and Aleia headed toward them. Zack's eyes narrowed in immediately to Kezi's hunched figure. He approached her while Aleia seemed to watch him. Eva and Aikka took a seat next to Jordan.

"How'd you find us?" he said laughing. Aikka replied, "We weren't really looking."

Jordan chuckled but grew uncomfortable sitting with Eva and Aikka; he still loved Eva. When he stood up abruptly, Kezi's eyes snapped open.

Jordan said, "I need to go clean the guns. See ya'll later." He tried to pace himself.

Eva and Aikka were puzzled, but didn't seem to see what was wrong. Kezi noticed it.

She told Zack and Kaleb that she'd be right back. And followed Jordan.

When they were both out of the race track, Kezi called after him. "Wait up, Jordan!"

He stopped. "What is it?"

"I know what's wrong. I just wanted to help."

'_How on earth could you know what's wrong?' _ he thought._ 'I doubt you even know who I am in reality.'_

Kezi simply said, "You love Eva but, she loves the Nourasian."

Jordan stiffened. Then replied, "That's part of it."

"Maybe I can help-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"...Alright. Nevermind."

Jordan quickly said, "I'm going to get ready for the race."

Kezi simply stood there as he walked away.

* * *

Jeffery Bradley met Kezi at the pit door. "Well, I was wondering where you'd gone to."

"Just went to watch a couple of races, sir." she answered.

"Good. We have another race this afternoon. This time, Earth is our adversary along with a Kunien pilot."

That must've been Jordan's problem earlier. But maybe not.

Kezi nodded and asked, "Who is our ally?"

"Flint, a local pilot."

"Alright. I'll get ready."

She went up to her room. And stayed in there for a few hours.

* * *

"Kezi?" she heard Zack call when he knocked on her door. "It's time for the race."

Kezi ran out of her room and down the stairs as quickly as possible. She climbed into the star racer.

Kaleb mocked her. "Hey, Juliet. I thought you were coming right back to the race track."

She decided to ignore him and started the racer as soon as Zack confirmed he was in the turret. She sped down to the track and entered. She met her ally, Flint and Marcel.

The Earth team entered the track followed by their ally, named Kittoi.

'_That name is really familiar.' _Kezi thought, but quickly shook it away.

But an eerie feeling inside of her lingered on as the gates lowered.


	17. Chapter 16: Getting Through A Nightmare

Kezi prepared to step on the pedal as soon as the gates were lowered. But something distracted her. The pilot she was fixing to race against.

His face appeared to be an Egyptian painted dog, with burn scars. Except for his eyes. They were huge and bloodred.

Kezi shook hard with fear. Memories flooded back into her head of Dustin, her first friend at the orphanage.

He'd raced against this alien. And he was never heard from again.

He'd made friends with her. And she'd fell in love with him.

* * *

'Dustin!' thirteen-year-old Kezi yelled as she ran toward Dustin and his blue star racer. He turned around at the sound of Kezi's voice.

She ran up toward him. 'We're counting on you to make Erridan look good.' she laughed. 'Of course I don't have a doubt about you winning. You've won every race you've ever competed in.'

Dustin smiled at her. 'Thanks, Kez. For everything.' He took her hand and she felt him put something in it. He let go and Kezi looked down to find a small gold locket in it. She couldn't say anything at first. She looked up at his deep blue eyes and golden hair framed face.

'Dustin...' she breathed. 'It's beautiful. But it must've cost all your money. Why-?'

Dustin bent down to her face and stroked her cheek. He whispered, 'I may only be fourteen, but I know I love you, Kez.'

She teared up at his words. She through her arms around him. 'I love you, too, Dustin.' She released her hold as they called for the finalists to take their positions. He quickly clasped the locket around her neck, gave a peck on her cheek, and walked to the ladder to climb in his star racer.

'Dustin.' Kezi called. He turned to look at her.

'Be careful.' Kezi continued.

Dustin gently smiled. "You worry too much. But that's what I love about you, I guess.'

He climbed up to start the star racer after waving to her. She waved back and climbed the stairs to the audience section of the race track.

The announcer came in over the speakers and started to introduce the racers.

'Please give a warm welcome to our Erridian finalist, Dustin Goodson. He'll be defending Erridian's colors against the Kunien system.'

Kezi smiled down at Mark's star racer. He was the best in the cadet system. Kezi wished she could've already started pilotting, but she was too young right now.

'And now please welcome representative of the Kunien system, Kittoi!'

That was when Kezi first saw him. He didn't have a cover on his racing pod. It seemed he looked dead at her as she watched him fly by her.

She shook hard at the sight of his face.

Dustin flew his star racer into the giant ship with Kittoi following. And the ship took off for Kunien.

In that moment, she wished she could've stopped Dustin from leaving Erridan.

* * *

Kezi snapped out of her memory. She growled at this revelation. Then she smiled to herself.

'_You WILL pay for everything, you monster.' _ she thought. _'You won't escape me this time.'_

She slammed on the pedal as soon as the gate was down. She sped ahead of Kittoi and the Earth team quickly. When the Earth team's racing partner started to close in on her, she tried to slam into him by backing up quickly. He dodged it and flew to the side a little.

"You chicken!" Kezi yelled in anger. She tried to ram him into the wall. He dodged again. Zack called in, "Kezi, are you okay? Just drive; I'm the one who protects us."

Kezi snapped at him, "Well, start shooting! If he's not stopped, he'll kill us!"

"What?"

Kezi remembered when she received his dogtags, the only thing of his that was ever found.

"This alien will kill us! Just listen to me!"

Zack started shooting at Kittoi, but the alien easily evaded each ammunition fired. Zack lost sight of him. Kezi found Kittoi latching on to the star racer's reactor.

"I guess you want to screw with me, huh?" she growled. "Fine. I can take care of you."

She started to increase the speed as she headed for a wall.

* * *

Jordan watched the Erridian star racer as Kittoi latched onto it. He knew Eva would take advantage of this distraction. But as they raced by, he could see into the cockpit of Kezi's pit. She had such an angry face, he barely recognized her. She had a murdeous look in her eyes.

He realized she was about to crash her racer into the wall. Eva noticed it as well and tried calling to Kezi.

It was too late. Kezi crashed and did take Kittoi down with her. However, Jordan couldn't see the extent of the damage because Eva kept racing toward the finish line. They crossed it before the Erridian's partner could.

After returning to their pit, Jordan hurried to the medical center. He asked for Kezi's room, but before he entered it, he heard Kezi screaming at someone he peeked in to see Kittoi in her room. She wasn't facing the door so Jordan could see how badly she'd been injured. She had a bandage wrapped around her wrist to her elbow, a couple on her face, and one across her forehead.

Jordan stayed out of sight while he listened to the conversation.

"You murderer!" Kezi shouted. She yanked the IVs out of her arms and wobbled out of her hospital bed. Jordan could tell she barely had the strength to stand, but he could see she honestly wanted to murder Kittoi. He tuned in as Kittoi spoke.

"I did not kill your...friend...Dustin." he started. Kezi's eyes narrowed at this.

Kittoi looked at her sincerely. "We met once before. Dustin saved my life in the middle of a war. I was grateful to him."

Kezi widened her eyes. Kittoi continued. "When we landed on my planet to race, the Crogs ambushed us. I tried to fight, but I was fixing to be transported to the Crog's planet, but Dustin threw his ship into the teleporter and knocked mine out of the way. They took him instead. He threw his dogtags off and told me to send them to Kezianna Hawkins. I did what he asked of me. After all, he saved me; how could I not grant his last request?"

Kezi shook as she turned her eyes to the ground. Jordan saw a single tear drop to the floor. Kezi looked up at Kittoi with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I assumed from what I heard-" she started. Kittoi interupted her. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing to forgive." With that, Kittoi walked out of Kezi's room. He saw Jordan but said not a word as he left the medic center.

Jordan peered in the room. Kezi was still shaking hard. She fell as her knees went out from under her. Jordan ran and caught her before she landed on her face on the floor. He turned her over and saw her ears spilling out of her closed eyes. She murmured one name.

"Dus...tin..."

Jordan placed her back in her hospital bed and called for the medics. She needed those IVs back in her soon.

'_Poor girl.' _he thought. '_Was this Dustin your brother? Boyfriend?'_

He felt like it had been boyfriend. He felt bad; Kezi lost him without knowing what happened.

Of course Jordan still hadn't heard the entire story.


	18. Chapter 17: A Misunderstanding

Kezi's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings slowly. Then she noticed Zack and Kaleb sitting on the edge of her bed. She slowly sat up until she felt a tugging on her arms. She looked down and grimaced.

"What is it?" Kaleb asked.

Kezi shook her head and replied, "Needles..."

The two boys laughed out loud. Kezi gave a puzzled look. Zack answered her unspoken question.

"You nearly killed yourself with a star racer with no fear. You see an IV..." he cut off to laugh again.

Kaleb stopped laughing and said, "Well, Kissy. You dodged the bullet this time." Kezi's eyes widened at what he called her.

"What did you...call me?" Kaleb's face grew horrofied before he composed his expression into a confused one."I called you Kezi." he murmured. Then he stood up and said, "I'll go talk to Bradley about you." He hurried out of the room.

Kezi and Zack looked at each other. Memories of Keni filled Kezi's mind. Only he'd ever called her 'Kissy.'

Could it...Kezi shook herself. No, it was impossible.

Zack looked at her full of concern. "I guess we were lucky the Earth gunner came by and saw you had gotten out of your bed."

"Jordan?" Kezi asked puzzled. "Is Bradley irked at that?" she asked just kidding.

But the look on Zack's face told her something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

Zack looked at her, then slowly started to speak. "Well...I trust you, Kezi...Don't say anything to Bradley, though." His eyes narrowed. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, Zack. My lips are sealed."

He remained silent. Kezi took his hand. "You can trust me, Zack Bennett."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Kezi could feel him shaking. He whispered softly, "Bradley is my father."

Kezi had no idea what to say for a long time. Finally, she choked something out.

"But...how..."

Zack looked up at her and explained. "My mother and Bradley were high school sweethearts. They got married at 19. But when his career as a race manager took off, he began to ignore my mother. So she left him and remarried Scott Bennett. I was born. When my dad went to have surgery a few months ago, he needed a relative to donate some bone marrow. The results said I wasn't his son. That's when my mom told me about him."

"I came on this mission to meet him. But he hasn't even acknowledged me as his son! I'm so pissed I could just...Argh! No wonder my mom left him."

Kezi held his hand tightly as she said, "It's okay, Zack. Mr. Bennett is the only father you need."

Zack looked up at her and relaxed. "Thanks, Kezi." He stood up and said, "Well, I better let you get some rest. We have a race tomorrow." He gave her a quick salute and walked out the door.

Kezi layed back in her hospital bed. '_Poor Zack.' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jordan peeked into the room Kezi was assigned to. He could see her laying down with closed eyes. Assuming her to be asleep, he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up fast.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I was coming to check on you." he said in an innocent tone. "You were in a really bad crash. And then you fell out on the floor the first time. Calm down."

Kezi slowly sat back down. Jordan could see she was thinking hard about something. "What's on your mind, Kez?"

She looked at him when he said 'Kez', but stayed quiet for a moment. "The Ultimate Prize." she murmured.

Jordan stiffened, but Kezi didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I know what I'd use it for."

He grew uncomfortable as he realized she'd misunderstood his conversation with Aleia the other night. He opened his mouth to speak, but she started before he could get anything out.

"I would use it to bring my family together again. My mother, my brother, my little sister..." she trailed off.

'_I can't tell her the truth.' _he said mentally. '_I can tell it would destroy her.'_

"What happened to your father?" he asked.

Kezi became silent and didn't answer. He could tell she resented her father for some reason; he really hoped this wasn't going to be another Molly/Eva and Don Wei situation.

"He died." she said. Jordan knew from her tone not to ask anymore questions about her father.

"Mom?"

"I don't know." he was surprised at that. "Well, your brother and sister?"

"Don't know that either."

'_What happened to this girl?' _Jordan thought to himself. Then he remembered what Kittoi talked about with her.

"Dustin?" she looked at him, shocked at the name. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Kittoi said it."

Kezi grew silent as a sad look came to her eyes. She whispered, "I don't know that either."

"Was he your friend?" She didn't answer for a while. Jordan was wondering if she hadn't heard his question, and was about to repeat herself. She finally replied.

"I loved him. He went to Kunien to race Kittoi. The only thing I have left of him is my locket and his dogtags."

Jordan could see that she was coming apart at the seams. She was fixing to lose her reserve.

"It's okay, Kezi." he said.

She started to hug herself as her tears fell down her cheeks. She covered her face and turned away. "Please go."

Jordan did what she asked him.


	19. Chapter 18: Incident

Kezi woke up the next morning and was told she could go back to the pit. Zack came to the medic center to make sure she got back safely. When they arrived, she went straight to her room to relax.

'_Calm down, Kezi.' _she told herself. _'You've been tense for a few days. Wonder why?'_

Kezi was startled when a rock sounded as if it was thrown at her window. She walked over to see Jordan waving up at her. She opened it.

"What do you want?" she asked. He smiled and answered, "C'mon..." Then he walked in the opposite direction.

After a few seconds, he turned around to yell, "Are you coming?"

Kezi got a little annoyed. "Can I get something on me, or do you want me to come outside in my underclothes?"

Jordan blushed and said, "I'll...wait."

Kezi got dressed quickly and climbed out her bedroom window. She met him on the ground, where he gave her a disapproving look.

"What?"

"You just got of the hospital." he said. "Don't you need to avoid rough housing?"

Kezi snorted. "Please. I got worse injuries in the war and still rough housed with the other cadets."

She let him lead her down to a small lake surrounded by lots of little temples.

"What'd you bring me here for?" Kezi asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with you." he grinned. "You came willingly enough."

Kezi rolled her eyes. She said reluctantly, "Well, thanks. It's a nice place."

He smiled. "I knew you'd appreciated it."

The two of them walked along the edge of the lake, talking. Jordan spoke of his adventures on his first trip to Oban while Kezi told him about her recreations with the other Erridian cadets. Jordan was surprised at some of the things she told him.

"You played football with them?" he asked. "And let them tackle you?"

Kezi laughed at his expression. "Yeah. It wasn't a big deal. My brother and I did the same when we were little."

"Your brother?"

Kezi seemed to grow sad at the mention of her brother. "Yes." she whispered. "We were twins. He liked to brag he was the oldest since he was born five minutes before me." She sighed. "His name was Keni."

Jordan grew silent; he could feel that Kezi didn't want to say anymore. He picked up a small semiround stone and threw it. Kezi looked after it with an amazed expression. Jordan turned to her. "Did you not ever play this as a kid?"

Kezi shook her head. "I don't remember..."

"Well. I'll how you then." He grabbed her wrist.

She tried to pull away from his grasp. "I think I'll pass." Jordan refused to loosen his grip.

"No, let's play." he begged. "I haven't since I was little."

"I don't..."

"Please, Kez?"

She reluctantly agreed. He picked up two more stones and handed one to her. He then told her, "You want more skips per stone than your opponent." With that, he tossed his stone. It skipped six times before finally going under water. Kezi tried to mimick his motions, but her stone sunk as soon as it hit the water's surface.

Jordan laughed. He got another stone and placed it in her hand. He walked behind her and guided her arm as he showed her how to skip the stone. She then did what he had guided her to do. The stone sunk to the bottom. Kezi's face grew a little annoyed. Jordan laughed some more.

Kezi ambled over to large boulder with Jordan following her. They sat down to watch the strange birds that lived on Alwas. Kezi risked a glance at Jordan. He was watching one of the airborne creatures. She blushed and quickly turned away. Then she scolded herself.

'_What's wrong with you, Kezi?' _she said mentally. '_Get it together.' _

She looked back to find Jordan looking at her. She gave him a tiny grin. He grinned back and said, "You suck."

Though when he said those meaningless words, her mind went back to a day eleven years ago on Earth...

* * *

A blacked haired boy approached a seven-year-old Kezi as she looked around her, trying to find her family. She'd strayed away from her parents and brother in the large Earth military base.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. Kezi shook her head. "I can't find my mommy or daddy."

The little boy looked thoughful for a moment. "Well, I can't find mine either. Let's stick together." Kezi smiled a little at the boy. She followed him to the fountain at the center of the base. He pulled a couple of stones out and handed some to her. She grew puzzled.

The boy said, "In case you want to skip rocks, too."

Kezi observed the boy as he tossed a stone; it skipped across the water twice. Kezi tried to do the same, but her stone sunk immediately.

Young Kezi pouted. The other boy chuckled and said, "You suck."

"KEZI!"

The two children turned around to see Seth and Leah Warner run towards their daughter. Seth held Keni as Leah knelt down as she made sure Kezi was alright. The little boy watched them until his own parents ran up to him in the same manner.

All the parents talked while Keni, Kezi, and the little boy played at the fountain. When they were finished, the children said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

Jordan noticed Kezi looking blankly ahead. "You okay?" he asked her.

She snapped out of her trance and smiled fondly. "Yeah." She rose from her seat and said, "I'd better get back."

Jordan nodded and walked back with her. When they got to her pit, he helped her into the window. When she was in her room and began to walk away from the window, Jordan called her name.

"Kezi."

She walked over and looked out the window. "Good luck today." he said as he saluted her the pilot's salute. She returned the gesture and replied, "You, too."

He walked back toward the Earth pit. Kezi stayed by the window until Jordan was out of sight. She smiled as she thought of how close he'd been when showing her how to skip the stone. His warm skin...

Kezi shook her head and blushed. '_Kezianna, you are a representative of the Erridian Order.' _she said. _' You have duties to perform and do not have time for your personal feelings to get in the way.'_

* * *

Jordan greeted Stan and Koji on his way to his room. He closed the door behind him. He'd had a good time with Kezi this morning. As he recalled the events of the morning, he thought of the incident that happened when he was nine with the little girl at the military base, skipping stones. She was bad at it, too.

Jordan thought of Kezi. '_She's a beautiful girl. And smart.' _he thought unconsciously. Then he stopped abruptly. Her planet was allies with the Crogs; he had to keep his guard up. He had to steel himself in case she betrayed the Earth team.

Besides, his heat ached for Eva. He loved her. Kezi was cute, but Eva was the one for him.


	20. Chapter 19: Outsider

Jordan was thrilled that Eva had won the race today. He climbed out of the turret and approached her.

"Awesome job, Eva!" he cheered. She smiled and answered, "Thanks, Jordan."

He waited until she climbed out of the star racer before he spoke to her. "Hey...Eva?" She looked at him, curiously.

"I was...um...wondering...if...you wanted to go out tonight?" he rushed out.

Eva looked at him gently and said, "Oh, Jordan. I'm sorry, but I'm going with Aikka tonight."

Jordan grew devastated, but he didn't let Eva see it. "It's cool." he commented. "I can always hang with some of my guy friends."

He grinned at Eva, said, 'Have fun', and walked off to his room.

In his room, he thought about whether Kezi had won her race today. Then he sat up and decided to go find out.

* * *

Kezi walked along the lake. She was pleased with herself; she'd won today's race. She sat down against the trunk of a small tree and let the warmth of the sun rest on her.

She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Commander Kune approach her. She braced herself for whatever he planned.

* * *

Jordan walked down the stone path after Nate and Kaleb told him that Kezi wasn't there.

'_Maybe she's by the lake.' _he thought. As he came within view of the lake, Jordan saw Kezi talking to the Crog they had encountered in the local shop the day they raced together. His eyes narrowed.

'_Figures.' _he told himself. '_They're allied with the Crogs. I knew we couldn't trust them.'_

Jordan snuck closer to the two of them without either noticing. He climbed up the tree near them as he listened to them.

The Crog reached out toward Kezi; as she raised her arms to defend herself, the Crog swung his arm and sent her flying. She landed on her stomach. As she struggled to get up, the Crog pulled her up to her knees by her hair with one hand. Jordan watched in anger, but he didn't do anything. In his opinion, she deserves it because she's allied with them.

The Crog said, "You've caused enough trouble for us. I ought to kill you here and now. You're father would've done the same by now."

Jordan saw a couple of tears fall from her eyes as her hands balled to fists. "Ya know what, Kune?" she started. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my father." With that, she began struggling.

The Crog remained his hold on her hair with one hand. She rose to her feet and started to jerk free. The Crog held with more force, and likewise Kezi pulled herself harder away from him. Some of her hair was pulled out when she broke free. She turned to face the Crog who stared at her with shock.

"Go ahead, then." Kezi challenged. She stared the Crog down until he finally replied, "Outsider." He flung the hair that was still in his hand toward her. He walked away after that as Kezi looked after him.

A noise in the tree alerted her to Jordan's presence. She looked up at his shocked face as she realized he'd just sat there and watched the whole exchange. She grew furious. She yelled up to Jordan, "You won't help me because I'm an outsider!"

"I-" Jordan started but cut himself off.

Kezi balled her hands into fists again as she took off.

* * *

_'I can't believe I let him get to me like that.'_ Kezi thought as she ran away from the scene. About halfway to her pit, she ran into someone as she wasn't paying attention.

She looked up to see Eva and Aikka holding hands. Eva looked at Kezi with concern while Aikka had a little bit of distrust in his eyes as he regarded her.

"Kezi-" Eva started. Kezi scrambled to her feet and ran toward her pit again.

Eva and Aikka just watched after her. Aikka quietly told Eva, "I hope you know I don't approve of your friendship with her."

Eva just looked at him. "Why?"

"She's allied with the Crogs."

"So were you during the last race."

"My point, exactly. You don't know what they may force her to do by using her family."

* * *

Kezi rushed up the stairs to her room. She ignored Zack, Nate, Jeffery...All she wanted was to be left alone right now. As soon as she was in her room, Kezi locked the door behind her. She flung herself on her bed and cried.

'_All I want is to belong somewhere.'_ she cried. Then she tried to think of comforting words.

_ 'A hero's not afraid to give hs life.' _she quoted her favorite song_. 'A hero's gonna save me just in time.' _

She remained like that until the next morning. Then she rose and prepared for the race.

Kezi was going to win this race; she was ready to die for the Ultimate Prize.


	21. Chapter 20: Oban and Explanations

Kezi knew that winning this race was important; if they won it, they were on their way to Oban.

She climbed up the ladder into the star racer. No one said or asked anything about yesterday. Zack followed her into the racer. Then they set off for the track.

This race went well for Erridan, too. They won again. They would be on Oban tomorrow. Kezi beamed at that.

'_I'll clear your name, Mom.' _Kezi thought. _'I swear.'_

She was surprised when the Earth and Nourasian teams were at her pit that evening. She tried not to look annoyed. She decided to speak to Rick.

"Good job, kid." he said. "I had a feeling you'd make it to the finals."

"Thank you, Rick."

Korra came over and handed Kezi a bracelet. "I made this for you."

Rick laughed and said, "She's taken a liking to you."

The teams celebrated together, even though they were still enemies. Kezi just wanted to be left alone so she walked to the balcony. After a few minutes, she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Korra standing there with her arms behind her back looking shyly at Kezi. Kezi motioned for her to come sit next to her. Korra crossed her legs and sat down.

"You're really good at flying, Miss." Korra said. Kezi smiled and replied, "Thanks, but you can call me Kezi, ya know?"

Korra smiled back. She turned her attention to the landscape.

Kezi felt a little calmer with the little kid next to her. It felt like that her sister had stayed with her all along.

Korra dozed off after about an hour, and a little while after that Rick came to put her to bed. Kezi paced on the balcony after that for a while, thinking about yesterday afternoon. She noted the railing on the balcony was weak. Then she heard a sigh behind her.

Jordan stood there watching her. She grew annoyed immediately and turned away; she accidently leaned on the railing and started to fall.

Kezi didn't have time to process what exactly what happened. All she knew was that instead of landing on the ground and breaking a bone, she ended up on top of Jordan's chest as they fell backwards.

He looked into her eyes as she stared at him. She hurriedly scrambled to her feet, her face a bright scarlet.

Jordan had a light blush on his cheeks, but it faded quickly. Kezi turned herself away from him as she cut her music player up on maximum volume on the song "Shut Up!". She didn't notice Jordan had approached her until he cut the music off.

She turned to glare at him.

"Can I say something?" he replied.

Kezi gave a sharp, irritated nod.

"I'm sorry for not helping you earlier." he said. " All I could think of was your ties to the Crogs. And what you would do to us if they threatened your-"

Kezi snorted. "You think I'd obey them? They can only threaten to take my life. It's not like I have a family they can use against me."

With that comment, she hurried away.

* * *

Jordan sat there thinking on the things she'd said.

_'She sounds as if she hasn't a reason to live' _he thought.

He thought more deeply about Kezi in general. Her curly dark hair bounced everytime she took a step. Her eyes were a bright green color. She was a tiny little thing, too. Now that he recalled, he was even more amazed at her strength.

He blushed a little thinking of her.

_'You love Eva, Jordan.' _

He rose and said, "Besides...it'd never work out."

* * *

The Erridian team pprepared the following morning to board the Avatar's ship. Kezi did so without one glance toward the Earth team. She could feel certain feelings for a certain Earth boy rising in her.

'_I don't wanna feel this way...' _she thought to herself. _'I can't...risk it.'_

It took a while before the ship reached Oban. When it did, Kezi was the only one brave enough to explore the land. She took in everything in awe; the plants, the trees,...she felt like she could stay here forever.

Kezi walked around until she saw creatures congregating at the center of the temple. She walked over to the group. The sky grew dark after a few minutes, followed by a flash of light. When Kezi reopened her eyes, the Avatar was in front of them.

"Greetings, pilots from all corners of the galaxy. I, the Avatar, have brought you to the mother planet of Oban, where you will race one another at the same time."

Kezi took a look around her at the other finalists. They looked determined as she was, including Aikka and Eva. Kezi set her mind to win; she had no choice, if she wanted her mother freed.

The Avatar spoke his parting words. "Only those with pure intent will claim the prize." He faded away, and the sky returned to normal.

Kezi immediately returned to the temple and informed the team of this. Jeffery simply nodded and continued with his business. She noticed Zack glare after him.

"Zack..." Kezi started. Zack looked at her and said, "I'm fine...it's nothing."

Kezi looked after him worried as he walked away. She turned to go to her room. After she changed into a tank top and shorts, she layed down on her bed. As she looked up at the ceiling, she thought of Jordan and how he'd just stood there and watched her yesterday. He didn't even try to help...

'_Well, Kezi...' _she told herself. _'You should be used to that by now...the kids at the orphanage did it all the time.' _

Kezi sat up as she heard a noise. She called out, "Is anyone there?". She shrugged it off after there was no reply. She cut her music player on. It played the song _Never Be The Same _by the band Red. She had just finished listening to the bridge when she heard another noise. She jumped out off the bed and picked up a large metal pole.

Slowly, Kezi rounded the corner. When she saw a shadow, she swung hard.

"OUCH!" yelled a familiar voice. Kezi withdrew the pole and Jordan stepped out from the shadows holding his hurt arm.

Kezi grew annoyed and snapped, "What are YOU doing here?"

Jordan looked at her. "I came to apologize. For the other day."

"I don't accept!"

Jordan ignored her protests as he walked further into her room. He turned around to face her.

"Listen. I still want to be friends. It's just...Neither Aikka nor I know...if we can trust you. What with the Crogs ordering you around."

Kezi flexed her hand; she wanted to hit him badly. "I don't take orders from anyone if I can avoid it."

"I know, but..."

"You don't know anything about me. You never ask why to understand anything. So shut up. I don't wanna hear it."

"Kezi-"

"Don't tell me who I should be or what I should do. You're not my father. I don't wanna waste my time."

Jordan seemed to grow frustrated. "I'm trying to be civil. At least you could do is listen to me."

"Don't make me laugh. You Earthlings don't understand anything about our alliances."

"What-?"

Kezi whirled around and said, "Cadets are chosen from orphanages. They either join the military and fight on the front lines, or be thrown out. You think I wanted to be a soldier? No. I wanted to be a pilot. My mother used to take me and brother flying in her ship. That's when I realized that flying was amazing."

Jordan just watched Kezi as she tried to keep her reserve. She stared him in the face as she continued.

"How do you think I felt when my mother was dragged out of our house? She was thought to be a terrorist after my father blew up a shuttle to Earth. I never saw her again. My baby sister was smuggled to Earth right before this. I have no idea where to find Korra. And my brother..." Kezi choked out.

Her hands balled into fists. "I was beat up everyday of my life at that damn hell hole after Keni was adopted." Kezi closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. She had no idea why she was explaining herself to this Earth boy; he bugged her more than anyone ever had.

And she think she understood the reason.


	22. Chapter 21: Pain and Confusion

Jordan stood there looking at Kezi with shock. After he heard all this, he could only ask one question to himself.

_'How can she keep going?' _

Kezi turned away from him as she let a few tears escape. Then she said something that surprised Jordan.

"Someone's gotta fight for the right thing. I'm just a girl, but if this fight kills me tonight..."

She turned toward Jordan, and finished her sentence.

"I'll be ready to die."

Jordan could only look at her with awe. Kezi loked back with nothing but determination in her eyes.

Zack's voice startled them as he knocked. "Kezi? What's going on?"

Kezi avoided Jordan's eyes as she said, "You'd better go."

"But...I didn't get to apologize."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have judged you based on that incident...will you please forgive me?"

Kezi was so shocked at his sincerity that she felt like she would cry again. However, she kept her composure and answered.

"Oh, fine. You're forgiven!"

"Thanks, Kez!"

"Now you'd better get outta of here. Zack might get...protective."

"Can I come back tonight?"

Kezi was surprised at his request and had to choke out her answer. "Umm, uh,...sure...if you want...to."

Jordan smirked. "Tonight, then."

As he left the room, Kezi could only stand there as her face turned bright red. Zack came into the room then.

"The hell's wrong with you, Kezi?"

Kezi shook her head. When she'd processed his question, she decided to lie. "Umm, I'm cooling off. I just did some exercises."

Zack shrugged. "Oh, okay. Whatever. Well, Bradley wants you downstairs. The race is about to start." She nodded and followed him down.

Jeffery Bradley was waiting on the two of them. He looked at Kezi and said, "We need a victory to place in the top three. I am requesting you at least score in third place." The way he said it was nasty, and Kezi used all her control to resist her urge to slap him.

She merely replied, "Yes, sir.". Then Bradley turned to Zack.

"Young man," he began. "I am ordering you to shoot at the first sign of hostility, today. You have been a little too...soft in the races thus far. It would be a disappointment if we lost due to your negligence."

"Yes, sir." Zack snarled. He followed Kezi into the _Falcon. _Kezi called him over the line to talk to him before Bradley got on the other line.

"Don't let him get to you, Zack."

"Sure, sure." he blew off. Kezi smiled and hung up.

* * *

Unfortunately, the race didn't go well for the Erridian team. Kaleb tried to cheer Zack and Kezi up, but it had the opposite effect on Kezi.

"Just leave me alone." she snapped.

"Damn," replied Kaleb. "Did someone piss in your cereal this morning, too?"

Kezi ignored him as she walked to the ledge of the flying temple. She stood there and gazed out into the landscape of Oban, pondering to herself.

_'Get it together, Kezi Hawkins.'_ she scolded herself._ 'You have to win this race. Not scoring any points isn't an option.' _

Zack was at her side after about twenty minutes. He waved his hand in front of her face to bring her out of dreamland.

Kezi looked up at his worried face. "What is it?" she asked.

After a few minutes, Zack finally answered. "I'm going to confront Bradley today about...my father."

She knew he was only phrasing his words like that so in case anyone was listening, they wouldn't understand what he was saying. Kezi took his hand as she asked him, "Is there anything I can do?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I have to do this...alone." Then he smiled and muttered, "You're always there when a friend needs you. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." she replied. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," he hesitated. "Well, I used to have a crush on you,... but don't worry!" he hurried out when he saw Kezi tense. "You're like a sister now. And I don't mena to say you're not a good person. It's just...well..."

"You met someone else?" Kezi finished for him.

He grinned uncertainly. "Yeah. I don't mean to offend you."

"You're not offending me. The siblings' affection is mutual. I feel the same way." She noticed Zack sigh in relief.

"Well, a certain...girl has caught my eye."

"Who?" Kezi asked curiously.

She could tell Zack was getting embarrassed because he was playing with his gloves. "Ummm...the Nourasian girl."

"_Really?"_

Zack looked away from Kezi. "Yeah."

Kezi giggled and said, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, the way she watches you."

Zack blushed and looked at her. "She...watches me?"

"Yep."

Zack seemed pleased and embarrassed at this news. He smiled at Kezi and said, "Well, I'd better go...and...well, ya know?"

"Yeah...good luck."

Zack simply nodded as he walked away. Kezi just smiled to herself. '_That boy...' _

* * *

Jordan walked down to the main level of the Earth's flying temple. After talking to Stan and Koji, he prepared to find Rick to tell him he'd be out for a little while. He ran into Eva on the way. He noticed she was all dressed up.

"Where you going?"

She beamed and replied, "With Aikka. He said he had something to tell me tonight."

Aikka rounded the corner with a very serious look on his face. Eva grew concerned at his face.

"What's the matter, Aikka?"

Aikka appeared at an unease as he spoke. "Eva, there is something I need to ask you, but I'm worried at what you will say."

Eva looked puzzled as she simply answered, "Well, go ahead and ask."

Aikka did something unexpected; he got down on one knee as he held Eva's hand.

"Eva, I love you." Aikka started as Eva and Jordan looked at him in shock. "And I want you to be my wife." He then pulled out a ring and held it out to her.

Eva started crying. "Yes, Aikka." she sobbed with happiness. "I will marry you."

Jordan watched this and felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He had to leave. As calmly as he could, he said, "Congrats, you two." and walked off.

As soon as they couldn't see him, Jordan took off running toward the magic portal.

* * *

Kezi sat calmly on her bed in her night shirt and short as she played with her locket. She was trying to think of what she had done wrong during the race. The sound of breathing startled her. She looked up to see Jordan standing there, and he looked horrible.

"Jordan?" she whispered. "Are you okay? Come here."

Jordan did as she asked. He avoided her eyes as he spoke. "Eva is getting married to Aikka. He just proposed to her."

Kezi absorbed this quickly. "Oh, Jordan...". She took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him in order to comfort him. She was shocked when he suddenly kissed her on her mouth. Though she knew he wouldn't normally do this, she didn't try to stop him. She melted against him as he held her tighter. She didn't even fight when he started to take her clothes off, a reaction she would have had if anyone else had tried to do it.

All she could think of in that time was how warm he felt.


	23. Chapter 22: Mixed Emotions

Kezi woke up laying in her bed. She was confused when she first opened her eyes.

_'What happened?' _she thought to herself. But she remembered Jordan being there last night. Groggily, she murmured, "That was a nice dream." and layed back down.

It took her a few minutes, but she noticed Jordan was asleep next to her. _Naked. _

She looked down and noticed she was naked, too. As she looked at their clothes on the floor, Kezi felt heat rising to her face. Jordan was still snoring away while Kezi started to freak out.

'_What...what...exactly...happened?' _she wondered. All she could remember was Jordan coming to her upset about Eva and Aikka, her trying to comfort him, and then...

Kezi had no idea how this could've happened. She did know she didn't even fight when he started to take her clothes off. He'd been so gentle...

She shook her head violently. '_Great...' _she told herself. _'There goes your virginity, Kezi. Daddy would kill you.' _

Kezi wrapped her blanket around her body as she got out of bed in a hurry. She picked up her clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes' pile. She decided to jump in the shower and bathe.

While washing, she noticed that she was trembling extremely hard. She tried to control the shaking by cutting the water so hot that it just about burned her skin. When she was finished bathing, she climbed out and got dressed in her usual clothes: blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a green spaghetti strap on top.

When she reentered her room, Jordan was sitting up in her bed with another blanket wrapped around him. He didn't look at her as he asked, "May I use your shower?" Kezi merely nodded, and Jordan went to take a shower.

Kezi made up her bed, picked up her room, basically anything that would take her mind off last night, at least while Jordan was around. The thought of him using her shower was unnerving. She sat down after she ran out of things to do.

Jordan walked out dressed in the clothes he'd worn the night before. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She grew flustered at his closeness.

Jordan took a deep breath as he began talking. "Kez...last night..."

Kezi held her breath as she waited for him to continue.

"Well...it...was...a mistake, Kezi. I'm not saying that last night wasn't...enjoyable...I'm saying it shouldn't have happened. I used you, and I'm sorry."

He waited until Kezi said something. She couldn't speak for a while. She suddenly stood up, her fists balled up.

"I shouldn't be surprised." she mumbled. Jordan's eyes were on her as she shook.

"I mean...it's not like...I haven't been used before...it's just...never to this extent...I should've known it was coming...I mean...who'd actually care about someone like me, right?"

She noticed Jordan's face grow surprised. "Kezi. That's not-"

"No." Kezi murmured. "That's not at all what you thought, was it?"

With that, Kezi fled from her room.

* * *

Jordan felt sick to his stomach at what had happened last night. He had no explanation for his actions, and he made matters worse by telling Kezi it was a mistake. He felt like the scum of the galaxy. He walked into the Earth temple.

He walked straight to his room without a word to anyone; even when Eva and the mechanics questioned him, he just walked past them with a word.

As soon as he was in his room, Jordan layed down on his bed; he remembered how it felt being with Kezi. He felt so alive, and she was so warm...

Jordan stopped himself midthought. He only did what he did so that he could pretend it was with Eva. That was it, he thought to himself. He didn't mean to hurt his Erridian friend though.

He heard Eva call through the door. He walked over to the door. "What?" he replied.

"Come on. The race is about to start."

* * *

Kezi pushed the reactor's to the maximum as they fell from the flying temple. She didn't look at any of the other opponents; she merely stared straight at the race course. When they landed, the Erridian team was in fourth place.

"You need to make at least third today, Hawkins." Bradley growled at her. She merely nodded. After a few minutes, Kezi called Zack.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Ummmm...no."

Kezi grew a little frustrated at him. "We'll continue this discussion later." She dropped the call.

She focused ahead on the race. She flew by a couple of opponents. Then she caught up to the Crogs ship.

Kezi easily manuevered around Kune's flying techniques; soon she was speeding ahead of him. She suddenly heard firing from the Crog's ship. It hit the glass covering of the pilot's controls. Kezi tried to race ahead, but the Crog latched onto her ship and boarded.

* * *

Jordan called over the line to Eva and told her the Crog had boarded the Erridian ship. Eva quickly turned around to help. The two Earthlings watched the Erridian pilot as she backed away from the Crog. He caught hold of her by her waist.

* * *

"Hawkins, you may not have any reason to protect anyone..." Kune said. "But I promise you will obey us when I get through with you."

Kezi struggled against his hold, but she knew she wouldn't get free by herself this time. Suddenly the Crog dropped her; she noticed Zack had hit him with a fire extinguisher.

Kezi tried to grab hold of the star racer as she fell, but her hand slipped off the surface. She fell down toward to the ground.

* * *

"KEZI!" Jordan yelled as he saw her fall. "Eva, go get her!" he called over the Earth communications. Eva quickly directed the star racer to catch Kezi. However someone beat them to her.

Rush from the planet Virus caught Kezi before she hit the bottom of the track.


	24. Chapter 23: Girl Things

Kezi was startled when Rush caught her; she hadn't expected anyone to. Rush laughed when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Had enough adventure for one day, huh?" he asked her.

Kezi could only nod as he lowered her to the floor of his ship. She steadied herself as he sped forward toward the first gate; He passed through it.

Rush turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to finish first."

Kezi looked back at her racer. When she saw the Crog retreat back to his ship, she grew worried. "You may want to let me go. The Crog is after _me, _ya know."

Rush just laughed and replied, "Crogs don't worry me."

Kezi heard a star racer close in on Rush and saw the Earth team trying to pass them. "How can I help?" she immediately asked. Rush looked behind him and answered, "Nothing, right now."

Rush raced ahead of Eva's racer. He blocked their side paths from them. Then both Rush and the Earth team passed through the gate, followed by Kune.

* * *

Kezi stood out on the ledge of the Erridian's flying temple in her spaghetti strap tank and shorts. She looked down on the ground that was probably a few hundred feet. She was furious with herself; how could she lose again! For heaven's sake, this wasn't how Oban was supposed to be!

Kezi brought her locket and Dustin's dogtags into her view; she had to win for him...and for her broken family.

Her thoughts went to Jordan, then she immediately scolded herself. '_You're such an idiot...' _she thought.

Her mother...she missed her terribly. Was she still alive? Kezi wasn't sure if she wanted to find her mother dead. It might destroy her; better to hope for the unknown than live through the reality.

Kezi sat down and let her feet dangle off the ledge.

* * *

The Earth team was all excited about their victory, but Jordan had enough reasons to want to leave. He went up to the ledge of the flying temple to think over things.

Jordan stood out there gazing at the planets that surrounded Oban. He took in their beauty and thought of Eva. He loved her so much, but she was going to marry Aikka...And then what he did to Kezi. He froze midthought. He hadn't even asked her that night. He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. In fact, she may have fought against him. He felt horrible about the whole incident.

He turned his eyes to the Erridian temple to see Kezi standing outside, her eyes closed as she stood in the night air. She looked worried about something.

'_Well, you can't go ask her now...' _Jordan told himself. '_Not after what you did...'_

Eva startled him when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Jordan?" she asked.

Jordan sighed and answered, "Nothing." Then he walked to his room.

Eva glanced over to where he had been staring and saw Kezi with a sad look on her face. She noticed that neither she nor Jordan had even looked directly at each other. Something was going on between them. She knew Jordan wouldn't spill the beans so...

* * *

Kezi went inside to her bedroom and sat down on the floor next to her bed. She felt so broken...

'_You should've seen it coming.' _she told herself. _'People have used you so many times before. You should've known it was going to go this far someday...'_

"Kezi?" a voice called to her softly. She looked up to see Eva in her doorway.

"What do you want?" Kezi asked her.

"I just noticed you seemed upset..." Eva replied. "...so wondered if you needed to talk about it."

Kezi was about to say 'Thanks, but no thanks', but she decided to go ahead; she hadn't anyone besides Zack and...

"Actually..." Kezi started. "There is a problem. With a...certain guy."

"Which one?" Eva decided to tease to lighten the mood.

The Erridian girl didn't reply for a minute, but she finally answered. "Jordan."

Eva wondered what had happened. But she waited until Kezi was ready.

"Well..." Kezi slowly began. "He thinks something was a mistake...when I...enjoyed it."

Eva was lost; Kezi finally cried out the entire truth.

Kezi put her head in her hands while she wept hard; Eva hugged her as she cried.

"I'm s-s-sorry,...Eva...I don't...w-wanna trouble you...with...th-th-this."

Eva just hugged her more. "It's alright."

"I...thought last night was...wonderful...I didn't question it. I didn't care that he was using me...I..I...love him, I think."

Eva looked at her. "You think?"

Kezi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was in love with a guy in my cadet group, but he was captured when he went to Kunien to race Kittoi. For the longest time, I thought Kittoi murdered him...but I was wrong..."

Eva's eyes widened as she understood something. "That's why you went crazy in that race...you were trying to avenge your friend."

"Yes...but when I loved him...it was different...I mean..."

Eva stopped her. "How old were you with Dustin?"

"We were both thirteen...I think."

"Well, that explains that. You both were still young. But now that you're older now..."

"It doesn't matter...Jordan says it was a mistake..."

Eva took a deep breath and replied, "Well, he was a jerk about it. And he is upset about me and Aikka, but..."

She looked up at Kezi as she continued.

"...he does care for you. I'm not sure how exactly. What he did could have easily blurred the lines. But I do know he worries when you're in trouble."

Kezi threw her a disbelieving look. Eva stood up and smirked. "I know it's hard to believe, but I can see it."

Eva headed toward the door to leave. She turned around one last time and added, "Get some sleep. You've got a race tomorrow."

Kezi simply nodded and said, "Thanks." as Eva left the room.


	25. Chapter 24: Clarifications

Jordan walked with Eva down to the Avatar's temple the next morning; he couldn't help yawning and dragging his feet, though.

Eva looked at him and commented, "You're dead on your feet. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

When they reached the center of the temple, Jordan noticed that all the teams were there except the Erridian. He also noticed Eva approach an alien they had raced before on the first trip to Oban. His name was Spirit.

Eva seemed to be afraid, but she was sincere when she talked to Spirit. "How are you today, Spirit?"

The alien simply nodded and seemed to gesture the same question back to Eva, who replied, "I'm fine."

Then an alien named Garan who served as the Avatar's servant climbed up on the large rock in front of them. He counted all the teams and asked, "Where's the twelfth team?" Everyone looked around. The Crog stepped forward and said, "I believe that the Erridian team has withdrawn from the competition." Then he laughed.

Jordan tensed. '_What? No!'_ he yelled mentally._ 'They can't have! I haven't heard a word about them doing so.'_

Then everyone suddenly heard a noise in the tall grass. Jordan looked with them all to see if it was them.

The Erridian mechanic named Kaleb walked out, to Jordan's disappointment. Was Kezi never going to show her face again?

Kaleb walked to the group and said, "HAIL NO! We ain't withdrawing!" He had the stupidest grin on his face.

"Kaleb!" the rest of the pilots heard from the grass. Jordan recognized one as Kezi's.

The two Erridians ran out into the open in their apparent sleeping clothes. Both Zack and Kezi's hair was in complete disarray. Kezi spotted Kaleb and ran over to him.

Garan looked between Kezi and Kaleb and asked Kezi, "I s he your new representative?"

Kezi grew agitated at the question. "Uh-uh. No way. He just turned off our alarms and was plotting something." She turned her eyes on Kaleb as she held the collar of his shirt. Jordan could almost see the anger radiate from her.

Kaleb just laughed at her and lodly said, "See how grouchy she is in the morning, everyone?"

Kezi couldn't control herself; she punched him as hard as possible in his face. He fell backwards, yelling, "Ouch!"

Kezi then walked up between Rush and Jordan to turn her attention to Garan. "What did we miss?"

Garan merely said, "Nothing. I was just fixing to discuss the next racing rules."

Zack came over and stood between Rush and Kezi. Garan began, "Well, the next race will take place in an ocean region of the mother planet. And it doubles the points today."

Kezi smiled at that. '_I still have a chance to catch up...' _she beamed mentally.

Garan spoke, "The race begins in three hours. You'd best get yourselves ready." And with that, he was gone.

The pilots dispersed back to their pits; Jordan stayed behind to spy on the Erridian team.

Zack helped Kaleb to his feet as Kezi seemed lost in thought; Kaleb rubbed where Kezi had hit him in the eye.

"Damn." he complained. "Why'd you do that?! It hurt!"

"Good. It should have."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Ya know..." Kaleb began. "I really hope you don't have a brother you treat like this."

"Kaleb..." Zack scolded as he saw a spasm of pain shoot across Kezi's face. She put her pissed-off face again quickly and walked away.

Jordan saw Zack slap the back of Kaleb's head as he said, "You idiot. We're going back to the temple." They walked off in the opposite direction of Kezi.

Jordan decided to follow and make sure Kezi would be okay.

* * *

Kezi paced in a small garden. She was probably trampling all over the flowers, but she was too angry to even care. She finally sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Kaleb was an idiot; she shouldn't let his words get to her. But she couldn't help it. They did.

She stood up abruptly and wiped her angry tears away from her face. She thought it was an embarrassing habit to cry when she got pissed off. She stood for a long time with her arms crossed. She turned to find Jordan standing in front of her path. She grew afraid and angry at the same time. She decided to appear angry.

"What do you want?" she growled. Jordan looked at her gently.

Kezi got even more angry; she refused however to remove her arm from in front of her chest. "Well?"

"Kezi." he walked a couple of steps toward her. When he was within touching distance however, Kezi had jumped up into a nearby tree. She looked down at Jordan with narrowed eyes. She didn't trust him at all.

"Will you please coe down?" Jordan asked. She frowned at him. "Why?" she countered.

Jordan shrugged and said, "I was just wanting to apologize for the things I said." He looked up. "Are you going to come down?"

"No. I like it up here a lot better."

"Listen...I know I was horrible to you but, please Kezi. In all honesty, you're my best friend." He saw Kezi's surprised face as he said that.

He continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just...well...I shouldn't have forced you to...well..." He was at a loss for words.

Jordan was surprised when Kezi jumped out of the tree in front of him. She wouldn't look at him, and her face was bright red.

She stammered her words out. "Well...uh..you didn't...force me at all...actually...I...uhh..."

Jordan's eyes widened at her words; She shook her head back and forth, and her curls bounced with the movement.

He choked out his words. "What...what...do...you mean?"

Kezi gasped as her face got even redder than before. She quickly shouted her next words at him. "Ex-Exactly what I said!"

She took off running.

* * *

Jordan just stood there, dumbfounded.

_'Is sh-she being serious?' _he asked himself. _'I mean...I assumed that...that I...' _

This news changed everything.


	26. Chapter 25: In Kezi's Eyes

Jordan stood there, shocked by what he heard. Then he had a strange, random thought.

'_I don't really know that much about you, Kezi Hawkins'_

Jordan realized he could learn about her; he had the powers of the Avatar, after all. And looking into the past wasn't a breach so...

He closed his eyes as he focused on Kezi's life before the war. It seemed a good place to start looking.

* * *

When she got back to the temple, Kezi looked all over the place, but she couldn't find Zack. When she'd finally given up, she went downstairs to talk to Kaleb and Nate about the _Falcon_. It was dicussing the star racer that the group heard Zack yelling inside Jeffery Bradley's office.

Kezi was walking toward the door when Zack stormed out of it. He almost ran into her. She chased after him as he quickly walked to his room.

"Zack? What's wrong?"

She called to him until they reached his room. He opened the door to go in, but Kezi stepped in front of him and walked in. She sat down on his bed, and gave him an expectant look. He sighed and went to sit next to her.

Kezi sat there, waiting. Zack finally spoke. "I confronted Jeffery about him being my father..."

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"He acted as if...he had no idea...like...I don't know. Not the reaction I expected."

"Is that possible? That he didn't know?"

"Well...my mother never directly told me that he knew...guess I just made an assumption."

Kezi held his hand while they sat there.

* * *

_Jordan saw a little girl standing in the front of the room with the teacher. She had long, dark, curly hair unlike the rest of the children in the class. Jordan knew this shy little girl was Kezi. _

_The teacher spoke, 'Alright, class. We have a new student today.' Jordan watched as the little Kezi looked all over the room, scared to look at one place for long. She took a deep breath and said, 'Nice to meet you! My name is Kezianna Warner!'. Kezi's face was bright red with timidity._

_She took her seat and class began for the day. When class was over and the teacher had left, Jordan noticed a group of boys approach Kezi. One of them slapped her books out of her hands._

_'We're going to call you Crap Head, because your hair is dark.' one of the boys teased her. Jordan saw Kezi's face go red. She clenched her hands into fists as she replied, 'My name is Kezianna...'_

_The boy who gave her the nickname simply teased her more. 'Awwww...Crap head can talk.'_

_The little Kezi turned even redder, but Jordan realized it was because she was red due to fury rather than shyness or humiliation. She swung her fist into the boy's face which threw him backward._

_The other boys stepped away as Kezi climbed on top and hit his head repeatedly. 'That'll teach you to call me names!' she cried._

_A laugh from across the room caused Kezi to look up. The boy had sandy-colored hair and seemed about Kezi's age._

_'What're you laughing at?!' Kezi demanded while waving her fist at him. He quickly turned around with a blush on his face before slowly and shyly glancing back at Kezi._

_Later on that day, Jordan followed the younger version of Kezi on her way home. The boy she'd beaten up earlier stepped out from a tree with a smirk which caused Kezi to stop. Then an older boy stepped out from behind the tree. He was smirking more than the other boy. Kezi looked at him in shock._

_'I have to teach those who bully my baby bro a few things.' he said as he cracked his knuckles. Kezi gave him a challenging look and jumped into a nearby tree._

_The older brother pursued Kezi through as she lept from one to the next. He threw a knife in her direction, but Kezi dodged out of the way in time; it lodged in a nearby tree. She jumped to the tree, pulled the knife out, and leaped backward to meet the boy in the air. Her empty hand formed a punch and connected with his jaw. He fell to the ground as Kezi gracefully landed in a crouch about ten feet away._

_The older boy suddenly vanished. Kezi gasped when she saw him disappear, and he snuck up behind her when she wasn't looking. He hit her in the face, and as she fell forward, he kicked her in the back. She fell on her stomach._

_Jordan grew furious when he saw that older boy yank Kezi off the ground by her long hair. 'Your hair is ugly, Crap Head.' he snarled in triumph._

_Kezi clenched her hands into fists. 'I DON'T LIKE MY HAIR EITHER!' she shouted back. She used the knife she'd yanked from the tree to cut her long hair free._

_The older boy fell backwards a little; Kezi quickly turned around and kicked him in the face twice. When he landed on his back on the ground, Kezi was on top of him punching his face repeatedly._

_'Even with hair like this...' Kezi yelled. 'I'm still me!'_

_The younger boy ran away after a while. Then when Kezi was finished beating the older boy, he sat up and wiped the blood out from under his nose while Kezi panted. He glared up at her and as he got up, he threw Kezi's hair up in the air._

_'Outsider!' he yelled before stalking off. Kezi looked after him with pain in her eyes. She suddenly turned to look at another tree; Jordan looked, too._

_The sandy haired boy who had laughed in class was standing in it watching Kezi. Kezi went on the defensive. 'You think I'm an outsider, don't you?' she exclaimed._

_'...I...' the boy said. Kezi simply yelled back, 'I bet you agree with them, too!' She took off running toward a large building. jordan thought it was a house at first._

_It turned out to be an orphanage. Jordan realized he hadn't traveled back far enough. But he was out of time._

* * *

Jordan sat there in the center of the Avatar's temple, thinking about all about Kezi he had seen.

_'Oh, Kezi...what kind of life did you go through?'_ he thought as he walked toward the Earth team portal.


	27. Chapter 26: Unexpected Connections

Kezi and Zack hurried downstairs before the race started. Kaleb had a sour expression on his face as he teased them.

"What were you two up to?" he kidded.

Zack turned around and flew toward him. He got right up in Kaleb's face and growled, "I don't like what you're implying."

"Well, ya'll were-"

"Shut up!" Zack yelled. Then he lowered his voice. "Kezi and I are friends. Just friends. Besides, I have more respect for her than that. So if you imply one more thing about-"

"Yeah, yeah,yeah...I was just kidding."

Zack stormed away after that. Kezi glanced at Zack at concern, then looked at Kaleb in frustration. But something about him suddenly reminded her of Keni.

She quickly turned away and climbed into the star racer.

* * *

Jordan prepared in the turret for the next race. Eva was excited; they'd gotten a lot of points so far. Jordan had been to caught up in Kezi's life story, though he didn't know what she was doing at that orphanage...

The ground opened up beneath them. The _Whizzing Arrow III _fell quickly to the race track. Jordan looked at the grond as they plummetted. Then he looked at the other teams, saving the Erridian team for last. It looked like someone else had their eyes on her, too; some alien similar to Sul was looking at her star racer.

Jordan didn't like that for some reason. He tried to concentrate on the race, but that alien bugged him.

'_Lay one finger on that girl...' _he thought. _'...and I'll take you down, you alien scum.'_

* * *

Kezi was thrilled; so far she was in third place, enough to get her three points. She ran behind the Earth team. She tried to push ahead of them, but Eva made things difficult.

All of a sudden, a ray of energy came from behind some strange blue alien flying behind her. The rays caused both her and Eva to lose control of their star racers. Eva was able to maneuver hers to where the impact was minimized. Both she and Jordan climbed out.

Kezi however tried to direct her racer through the gate; she was in second place...

"Kezi!" Zack yelled over the line. "We need to eject! What good will points do you when you're dead?!"

Kezi pressed the eject button for Zack's turret; he flew up as she passed through the gate and prepared to crash into the canyon wall.

* * *

Eva and Jordan saw Aikka fly toward them. He quickly darted off of G'Dar and ran to Eva.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Eva replied, "I'm fine. But...Kezi..."

"KEZI!" the three heard someone scream. Someone was in a parachute floating down toward them. When it landed, they saw it was Zack.

He hurried out of his harness and dashed toward the Erridian star racer which was on fire.

Jordan was shocked. '_She...she...stayed in it? Just for a win?'_

Jordan looked up to see the alien that reminded him of Sul coming toward them. He was carrying an unconscious Kezi.

_"_Kezi!" Zack yelled out. The alien laid her down in front of the group. Jordan saw her eyes shut tight and her hands were balled up into tight fists. She started screaming.

"Kezi?" Zack tried to wake her up, but she just screamed louder.

"Don't." the alien said calmly. He bent down and placed a hand on her forehead.

* * *

Kezi was having severe flashbacks; it was part of her post traumatic stress disorder. She got the most realistic flashbacks when a similar situation occured. The wreck of the star racer was bringing up the memory of her father blowing up the shuttle.

_Kezi broke away from her mother and ran to the destroyed debris of the shuttle. "DADDY!" she screamed. The ship went up in flames._

_She'd crashed in her first star racer at the age of 14, and she was trapped inside for five days. She'd crashed since and was trapped while the ships would catch on fire._

_Then there was a certain one of her war experiences that especially bothered her. She'd been shot down by an Earth ship with Marc and Nausica. She was entangled in some sort of trap, and an Earth ship, one with a spear in front of it, was headed straight forward her. She thought she was done for._

_But Marc and Nausica threw themselves in front of the spear. The_ _closet thing to __parents she'd had since..._

Kezi knew these were just flashbacks, that they weren't happening now; that still didn't make them less terrifying.

She saw a blue hand reaching to her. She never had this so she took it...

* * *

Jordan was relieved when Kezi stopped shouting and opened her eyes. She was wide eyed as she sat up. Zack looked at her in relief.

Kezi noted all the faces around her. "What...what's everyone looking at?" she demanded impatiently. Jordan couldn't help but laugh. She blushed when he started that and avoided his eyes. The alien who had saved her held his hand out again. She took it and let him help her up.

He said, "My name is Hunta of Gumaria. I was acquainted with Sul."

He spoke into Kezi's mind during the silence of the others. '_I was a friend of your parents. Come to my temple later so we can talk.'_

Out loud, Hunta replied, "I didn't mean for my vibrations to cause your crash, Erridian and Earth teams."

Both girls nodded. Jordan still didn't like how Hunta was looking at Kezi. He wanted something from her...

* * *

After everyone got back to their temples, Jordan snuck out to spy on Hunta in his residence; he still couldn't get over his suspicions. However, on his way, he spotted Kezi walking out of her portal. He decided to see what she was up to.

Kezi walked over to the Gumarian portal and walked through it. Jordan grew frustrated.

_'Damn, Kezi...' _he said mentally. _'You just love making this difficult.' _

He followed her through the portal. As soon as he was in the Gumarian temple, Jordan hid behind a column as he watched Kezi walk up to Hunta.

"Hello, young Kezi." Hunta greeted Kezi. She nodded and said, "Hello."

"I suppose we should get to business."

He stepped up to the column next to where Jordan was. Jordan repositioned himself so he could he see, but not be seen.

Hunta summoned a viewing portal. "Now," he said. "I will tell you some things your parents would've wanted you to know."


	28. Chapter 27: Hunta and the Past

Kezi looked into the portal. She gasped and took a few steps back as she recoginzed a younger version of herself; she was happy.

Kezi averted her eyes to the side; did she used to be that happy? It seemed like a dream.

Hunta began. "I've known your family since long before you were born...that's a long and confusing tale. But your parents and I worked together for a commom good."

The image in the portal changed; Kezi looked in it and saw her mother and father, each holding a baby. Kezi inferred that the babies were Keni and herself.

"You and your brother were in danger from the moment you were born...twins can be a source of great power for Gumarian magicians. There was one in particular that was after you and your brother."

Kezi took this in; she was always a target. No matter when or where...she was always a target.

Hunta seemed to read her thoughts. "Yes, you do seem to be a target, don't you? Well, there is a reason that this magician is after you in particular..."

Kezi's eyes widened in surprise at this remark. Hunta continued with his sentence.

"You are harder to reach than your brother...once he gets you, Keni won't stand a chance."

Kezi interrupted. "So as long as I hold...Keni will be safe?"

"Yes...at least more than likely."

Kezi processed some other piece of information. "How do you know Keni's name? And mine...?"

Hunta smiled. "I was there at your birth."

* * *

Jordan listened in. As he heard Hunta tell Kezi these things, he became more suspicious.

'_How in the world can he know her?'_ he asked himself._ 'Erridan is still too far away for-'_

Kezi's face was what cut him off midthought. She looked surprised at something she saw in the portal.

"That's...Rick's daughter." she frowned as she looked to Hunta. "Why is she in this portal?"

"Because..." Hunta began. "This Korra is...your sister."

Jordan could feel his face become shocked. Korra? Rick's daughter was...Kezi's sister? Jordan couldn't remember Kezi ever mentioning a younger sister. He could see shock on Kezi's face, too; it quickly turned to worry.

"Is she in danger?" she asked.

"Not directly." Hunta replied. "But if this magician finds out...it's possible he'll use her to get to you."

Kezi nodded as she understood the danger. "But who is this...magician? What's his name?"

"That..." Hunta countered. "...is information you will learn at a later date."

Jordan was confused. Why didn't Hunta go ahead and tell her everything? Kezi seemed to wonder the same thing.

"Why-?"

"I promise. You will understand everything...very soon." Hunta vanished.

* * *

Kezi was surprised to find herself alone. Hunta had disappeared. She looked around until she gave up. She stood there for a while, trying to grasp some of the information she had learned.

Korra Thunderbolt...was actually Korra Warner...her little sister. Kezi remembered the day Korra was smuggled of Erridan. Her mother had given her to a Nourasian merchant. Then a few days later, soldiers stormed their house and dragged her mother to prison.

Kezi couldn't let anyone know about Korra. It was the best way to protect her. And then the dark magician after her...she didn't even have a name to recognize him by.

She turned around and headed back to the portal that led to the Avatar's temple.

* * *

Jordan had fortunately been able to sneak out of Hunta's temple before Kezi had noticed. He pretended as if he'd been taking a walk when Kezi came out.

He looked at her when she came through the portal and nodded at her. She nodded back and kept walking.

Jordan waited until she walked a certain distance, then he turned toward her and said, "Are you okay?"

Kezi faced him and said, "Yes. What's it to you?"

Jordan simply scratched his head. "You just seemed...concerned about something."

Kezi shrugged. Jordan could see that she was feeling a little uncomfortable talking to him. He said, "Ummm.'Kay. Just making sure."

Kezi quickly whirled around and fast-paced toward the Erridian portal.

The next race was tomorrow, but Kezi thought now was a good time to practice. She got in the star racer and took off. She idly glanced at all the temples. She directed the racer into the air. As she climbed into the sky, she remembered when her mother took her on rides.

'_Mother.'_ she thought._ 'I promise...I will find you.'_

Kezi grew alarmed when smoke started to fill the star racer.

* * *

Jordan, Eva, Aikka, Rick, and Korra were standing out on the ledge of the Earth temple when they saw the Erridian star racer.

All of a sudden, Jordan asked Rick, "What made you pick the name 'Korra', Rick?"

Rick looked at him and said, "Her biological mother gave it to her. I didn't choose it."

Korra looked up at Rick and asked Rick, "What does that word mean?"

Rick just smiled and smoothly partially lied, "It's just a fancy word for a parent."

Jordan thought deeply, '_Then it's possible...'_

Korra could be Kezi's sister then. He studied Korra for a moment; her hair was dark like Kezi's, but from what he'd seen from Kezi's flashbacks, Korra was taller than Kezi was at that age. Her eyes were brown instead of green. Personality-wise, Korra was more timid than Kezi big time.

The look on Korra's face told Jordan that even though she hadn't a clue, Korra saw Kezi as a sister. He pursed his lips.

Too bad Kezi never had the chance to be an older sister to her.

The Erridian star racer halted suddenly. The Earth team looked to see what was going on. They saw the glass cover slide back on the star racer, revealing Kezi and a lot of smoke. She was coughing hard from breathing the smoke.

* * *

Kezi, who didn't know she was being watched, opened a small hatch on top of the joint between the pilot's pit and the left reactor as the star racer continued to float in the air. Once she inspected it, she pulled out a walkie-talkie out of her side pouch and pull the antenae up. The rest of the Earth team had stopped watching at this point. All except Jordan.

Kezi said over the line, "Nate, Kaleb, I need you to come out here." She waited for an answer. When she didn't get one, she called through again.

"Nate? Kaleb?"

No answer.

"If you guys are there and are ignoring me, I'll teach you two a lesson you won't forget. That's a promise."

Another no answer. Kezi realized why there wasn't any answer; someone had snipped the cord that sends messages from her talkie so that she cold only receive them. They wouldn't see her unless they walked out on the ledge, something they never did.

"Well, damn," she cursed. "Looks like I'm stuck here..."

She sat down on the left reactor in frustration; she didn't have the tools to fix the problem and the only way to get the star racer to move was to cut it off. And if she did that, the star racer would give in to gravity. All she could do right now was sit and hope it didn't run out of engine liquid.

"Do you want any help?" a voice behind asked and startled her.

She turned around to see Jordan standing there watching her.


	29. Chapter 28: Unexpected Hero

Jordan stood there waiting for Kezi to answer. She merely stood there for a long time. Jordan was about to repeat his question when she finally answered.

"Yes..." she said in a defeated tone. "I would like some help."

Jordan went inside; He returned with Eva. She observed the star racer and said, "I'm going to have to use the Whizzing Arrow to move your racer."

Kezi nodded; Eva went inside and flew the Earth team star racer out from the bottom of their temple. She used the Whizzing Arrow to nudge the Speeding Falcon toward the Erridian temple.

Kezi called out, "That won't work. No one knows I'm out here. And my communications are down."

Eva replied, "I'm sure that we can keep it in our temple until tomorrow, I'm sure."

Eva was directing the Erridian craft over to the side of the Earth temple. A sudden gust of wind blew hard. It was strong enough to make the star racers bump into one another. The impact probably had just scratched both racers, but it was enough to knock someone off of a reactor...

And it did; Kezi flew off the side, and her hands slipped when she tried to hold on to the side.

Kezi could feel herself falling toward the earth (or rather Oban below). She shut her eyes tight. Then she heard a very familiar voice.

'_No...'_

_'Mother?' _Kezi asked herself. No...it was impossible. Her eyes flew open as she felt a hand

* * *

Jordan realized Kezi would fall when he noticed the strength of the wind. He luckily kept a very long rope wrapped around a large column. He did it because of the last time on Oban, when Eva kept getting to close to the edge.

Without thinking, Jordan grabbed the end of the rope and dove over the edge of the temple. Eva was too occupied in the moment controling the Whizzing Arrow.

Jordan was relieved when his hand grasped firmly around her wrist. She was startled when she looked up.

"Climb up here." Jordan instructed. "I'm outta rope down there."

Kezi did as he said. She got up to his chin when she started to slip. She locked her arms around his neck, and he winded his free arm around her waist. It was an automatic reaction from both. Neither paid attention to how close they were; they were far too concerned with not falling to the ground.

Jordan could feel his grip slipping...

"Kez.." he said. She looked up at him.

"Hold on tight, okay? I'm gonna let go of your waist, 'kay?"

"..."

"Kezi? We'll be fine. Just hold on." Jordan slowly let go as Kezi tightened her grip around his neck. It was going to be hard to climb with Kezi, but she seemed terrified. And he owed this much to her...

He started climbing slowly up the rope. The wind was blowing hard still. Jordan kept going though; he couldn't mess up...not this time.

Kezi buried her face into his chest, scared to look down. Jordan was weakly amused at the irony of that.

* * *

They finally made it to the top of the ledge. Jordan wrapped his leg around what rope was below him. Then he tried to get Kezi to look.

"Kez." She refused to look. "Kezi" She peeked up at him. "We're at the ledge now...Stan and Koji are going to help you up."

Kezi reluctanly allowed Stan and Koji each take an arm and help her as she pulled herself up.

Kezi turned to help Jordan up after she was on the ledge. He sprawled out on the ground.

Kezi looked at him with surprise. Maybe Eva was right; maybe he does care...

"Jordan..." Kezi said. He looked at her.

"Thank you. Thanks a lot."

Jordan grinned. "No problem. Pleasure was mine."

* * *

Jordan was getting worried when Kezi couldn't get through any of the portals; this wasn't good. He looked around with his Avatar powers to look for any dark forces lurking, but he didn't find any.

Eva sad, "I guess you're staying here with us for the night. I don't think I have any clean clothes for you. Sorry."

"Jordan always has spare clothes." Stan said.

Koji added, "He just about wears the same thing twenty-four seven."

Kezi did end up in a giant T-shirt and shorts that belonged to Jordan. She felt extremely awkward at this turn of events, but tried not to let it show.

She stayed with Eva in her room for a while as the two of them tried to contact the Erridian team module, but no one answered.

"I'd better go talk to Rick about this. " Eva finally said as she got up and left the room. Kezi just sat there for a good twenty minutes before getting up to find Jordan. The first place she thought to look was his room so she stopped when she got to the doorway and knocked.

* * *

Jordan was a little startled when he saw Kezi standing at his doorway. She looked in shyly.

"May I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...s-sure." Jordan stammered. She slowly came in and sat on the edge of his bed. "What's up?" he asked. When Kezi didn't answer right away, he looked at her. She was looking away, but she turned her face toward his.

"Thanks." she replied.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

Jordan just shrugged. "Well, didn't want you to become a pancake so..."

"And I'm sorry...about my reaction the other day..."

"There's no reason-"

"Yes, there is." Kezi interrupted. "I mean...well...I'd been used before...and the way you reacted to our...well...ya know..."

"It's okay." Jordan answered. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's alright, Jordan. I forgive you."

Jordan looked up at her as she said, "It was no big deal, ya know?"

When Kezi gave a frustrated sigh, Jordan looked at her curiously.

"I was born impatient." Kezi explained. "I talk so fast when I get excited that sometimes weird things come out of my mouth, ya know?"

Jordan laughed, "You must be excited, now."

Kezi blushed and retorted, "You say I'm getting flustered, not excited, ya know?!"

Jordan laughed some more and said, "You said it again!"

Kezi just sighed in frustration. Then she commented, "I hope my kids don't come out with any verbal quirks like me..."

"You struggled not to say it that time, didn't you?"

Kezi nodded as her face lit up. After talking for a few hours, Kezi finally left to go get some sleep in Eva's room.

Jordan was glad about one thing though; it seemed their friendship had survived.


	30. Chapter 29: Jokes Turn into Truths

The communications were back up the next morning so Kezi was able to retell what had happened to her the day before. With the help of Stan and Koji, Kezi went back to the Erridian temple where everyone greeted her. Zack seemed relieved she was safe. Nate and Kaleb just joked around with her. And Jeffery Bradley was...Jeffery Bradley.

"You should know to be more careful, young lady." he scolded.

Kezi was feeling nauseated again so she simply replied, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

When he walked away, Kezi ran to the bushes to vomit. Stan and Koji walked over to Kaleb and Nate to tease her.

"Kezi's been sick as hell." Koji said. Stan just laughed, "That's an understatement. You better be careful...she might be pregnant."

Kaleb and Nate just chuckled while Kezi came back and glared at them. Kaleb winked at the Earth mechanics and said, "You'll get a kick outta this."

Kaleb approached Kezi and handed her a box. "Here. Better make sure you didn't get knocked up." The box contained a pregnancy test.

Zack growled at Kaleb's little comment. Kezi was appalled at this. "Why the hell are you caring that around?!"

"In case it comes in handy." Kaleb responded with a cheerful voice.

Kezi felt too sick to do anything besides snatch the box out of his hand and hit him upside the head.

Zack, Stan, and Koji laughed hard at Kaleb as he complained while Kezi stalked off towards her room. She didn't pay any attention to the object until she entered her room. Then she looked down at it. '_What the hell?'_ she told herself._ 'S'not like it'll do any harm.'_

* * *

Jordan sat in his room, thinking about lots of things: Eva, being Avatar, Aikka, the race, weddings, ...Kezi. He rolled over to his side and pulled his dogtags out from under his shirt. He twirled them around as he thought deeply about certain things. His heart was broken because of Eva, but at the same time, he felt torn about another pilot, a certain Erridian girl...

'_Jordan, get it together.' _he told himself. _'An Erridian? And Kezi of all girls? It's a miracle she didn't kill you the last time she saw you.'_

Still...Jordan couldn't get his mind off that particular night he was with Kezi. Little did he know that Kezi was thinking about that night as well.

Though not for the same reason.

* * *

Kezi couldn't do anything but stare at the wall in shock; one little test had just explained every problem she'd had for the past few days. She looked down again at the pregnancy test that read positive in her hand.

It was _positive. _

_'There is no way it could be positive,'_ Kezi thought. _'I-'_

Then she remembered. There was a way it could be positive; That night Jordan came to the Erridian temple was the reason.

Kezi couldn't believe it. She knew how babies were made, but she didn't think that night would...

'_I...'_ she stuttered in her mind._ 'I'm going...to have a...baby...I'm going to be a...mother...'_

She thought about Jordan. She debated whether she should tell him about this.

'_No...I can't say anything to anyone...not now.' _she thought.

Kezi was desperate to leave her room so she quickly threw the test down and left her room. She took the portal to the Avatar's temple to walk around and get some fresh air. She walked around for a while until she spotted a certain alien that she knew.

She approached and greeted the Nourasian. "Hello, Aikka."

"Hello." She could see that he didn't trust her still.

They stood there in awkward silence until Aikka finally replied, "I'd better go." and turned around.

"...Wait." Kezi called. Aikka turned around to see Kez's face, contorted with disbelief and pain. Aikka felt bad about how he'd regarded her. "Yes?" he replied as he walked towards her.

Kezi clenched her fists as she spoke. "I'm sorry to involve you in this but..." Aikka grew puzzled as her words confused him. "What?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. "I have...I have to tell...someone..."

Aikka inclined his head, waiting.

Kezi whispered. "I'm...pregnant."

Aikka just looked at her as she tried to control her expressions; he noted that she merely seemed in shock and not happy or angry or upset.

The Nourasian wasn't sure of what to say for a while. He finally asked, "Are you happy?"

Kezi looked up at him confused. She processed his question and answered, "I...I don't know. It's just...I wasn't expecting-"

"Who's the father?"

Kezi blushed deeply before she answered in a low voice, "Jordan."

Aikka was surprised at this news. Kezi quickly begged Aikka, "Please don't tell him, Aikka! Please!"

Looking at the plea in Kezi's face, Aikka replied, "I won't. But **_you_ **should."

Kezi stammered. "I don't know if I can-"

"If Jordan is the father, he has a right to know." Aikka paused. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No!" Kezi quickly cried. Then she lowered her voice and said, "I'll tell him...after the race of Oban is over."

Aikka knew he should comfort her. "Well, if you want any help, my sister Aleia knows about pregnancy and things like that. Human pregnancy probably is different, but it should be pretty basic information."

Kezi was surprised Aikka was offering her help. She smiled in appreciation and answered, "I'd like that. Will you ask her?"

He smiled at her in genuine friendship. "I will. As soon as possible."

"Thank you. And thank you for listening."

"You are welcome, Kezi."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaleb knocked at Kezi's doorway. He was trying to apologize for the mean joke he'd just played on her, When she didn't answer, he let himself in.

'Kezi?" he called. When he didn't get an answer, he said, "C'mon, Kezi! I was just screwing with you! I'm sorry!"

Still no answer. Kaleb was getting frustrated. He sat down on her bed as he thought, _'Why are girls such grudgeholders?'_

His hand slid across the bed and bumped into something. He picked up the object in confusion as he realized it was the pregnancy test he'd given to her as a joke. He was about to throw it into the trash when he noticed the plus sign on the results section.

It was positive? Kaleb felt in shock. Then he clenched his fists.

One of the guys was fixing to answer to him. And they were NOT going to like it.


	31. Chapter 30: Need To Know

Jordan paced around in his room for a while before going downstairs to get ready for the race. He climbed in the turret and strapped himself in. He called in over the line to Eva; he was cheerful today because he and Kezi were friends again, and he felt ready to take on the world.

"You ready, Eva?" he asked.

"Yeah...sure." she quietly replied.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. This wasn't how she usually acted before a race.

"Oh...nothing, Jordan. I'm fine."

Jordan didn't push it; Eva would let him know if she wanted him to know.

* * *

Kezi was in a good mood because her friendship with Jordan was still intact; and she wasn't about to rock the boat by telling him she was pregnant.

'_He doesn't need to know...' _she told herself. _'Once the race is over, we'll go our seperate ways anyhow. There's no need for him to throw away the life he wants for my baby.'_

The race went well for both the Erridian and Earth teams; Eva scored a first place while Kezi scored a third place. The teams decided to celebrate together in the Earth temple.

After talking to the other members of the Erridian team, Jordan approached Kezi.

"You wanna sneak outta here?"

Kezi smiled and said, "Sure. Let's go look at the stars."

Jordan nodded and the two of them went up the stairs to the ledge of the Earth temple.

* * *

Jordan and Kezi sat out under the stars as night carried on. Jordan never got tired of the sight of the galaxy, and he quickly glanced over at Kezi to see her reaction.

Her green eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the stars. Her face portrayed her wonder at the sights of the stars. Jordan studied her as she was preoccupied with the sky. She was a tiny little thing in height, her eyes were so green, and he thought her hair was beautiful. He unconsciously reached out to feel it.

Kezi jerked when she felt his hand on her head. He was startled not only by her reaction, but by his impulsive actions. "Sorry. " he quickly apologized.

"What were you doing? Something in my hair?"

"No, no. I was just thinking...how pretty your hair was..."

Kezi blushed hard and said, "My hair's not pretty, ya know?"

"You're getting excited again. And what do you mean?"

Kezi sighed in frustration. "I'm getting flustered, ya know? And...well, I don't know how it is on Earth...but everyone on Erridian had light-colored and straight hair. Not curly, dark hair."

Jordan recalled seeing a prime example in his search to know the real Kezi. He wanted to ask something about her past, but he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to know or what he actually knew.

"Kezi...I heard you were-"

"Kezi!" they heard Eva's voice call. Jordan quickly got up and helped Kezi up. She smiled at him before she ran toward Eva's voice.

* * *

Kezi came to Eva relatively quickly and stopped when she came into view. Eva looked at her with concern and said, "I'd like to talk to you."

Kezi followed Eva into her room; Eva sat down on her bed and gestured for Kezi to do the same. Kezi felt uneasy about what Eva was doing.

"Kezi..." Eva started. Kezi looked at her curiously.

"Are..." Eva was hesitant to go on. "Are you...pregnant?"

A flash of heat quickly spread across Kezi's face. Then she stuttered, "Wh-what makes you...th-think that I'm...?"

"Aikka told me."

Kezi looked down shame- faced. "Oh...he told you?"

"Yes."

"Does Jordan-?"

"I didn't say anything to Jordan."

Kezi let out a relieved sigh, before Eva said, "You should though."

"I know. Aikka said I should. And I will."

"When?" Eva asked skeptically. Kezi grew nervous; "Before the end of the races." she quickly fibbed. Eva's face relaxed as she processed this.

"Well..." Eva finally replied. "Alright. As long as you do. Soon." she added. Eva and Kezi got up and walked out of the room. Kezi left Eva in the hallway to go back to the ledge where Jordan was.

* * *

Jordan looked up as he heard footsteps approached. He smiled when he saw Kezi coming back. He suddenly wondered what that could've been all about.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Huh?" she replied. "Oh nothing..."

"You sure? If you wanna talk about it-"

"Thanks...but I'd rather not."

Jordan was surprised at her quick response. "Okay...if that's...what you want..."

Kezi turned her attention back to the stars; Jordan had a hard time trying to watch them with Kezi so close to him.

He scolded himself mentally as he realized where his thoughts were going. He couldn't believe he was thinking about Kezi for more than an old partner...more than a friend.

'_Her people are allies of the Crogs, Jordan...She could be forced against you at any moment.'_

Kezi felt eyes on her and turned to see Jordan looking at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no...it's just..." he replied. "Well...I was thinking...about...nothing."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No. You brought it up. Now you have to say it."

"it was just a random thought...about you."

"What about me? It better not be deroggatory, ya know!"

"Don't get excited!" he laughed.

Kezi glared at him. "I'm waiting."

"It was...just that...your eyes are...beautiful."

Kezi stared at him in disbelief. Then she let out a snort and a sarcastic, "Yeah. Sure they are."

Jordan frowned. "I'm being serious, Kez."

She stopped laughing and looked at him. He continued, "Your eyes have a sparkle to them. Especially when you're happy."

"..."

"What? It's true."

"Now you're making fun of me."

"What? How come you think that?"

Kezi closed her eyes as she thought of that day when the big brother of the boy she had beaten up on her first day of school had tried to beat her up.

Jordan waited for an answer before he remembered her comment before and the information he had tracked down about her with his Avatar powers. Then he started getting angry and spoke.

"Kez..." She looked up at him. "Just because Erridan thinks that you're ugly...that doesn't mean you are, Kezi. In fact, you're...beautiful. And not only that...you have a kind soul...a fighting spirit...any guy would be lucky to have you. I know you've been through a lot and I'm sorry for the crap I put you through...you're a wonderful person, Kez. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not!"

Kezi just looked at him with surprise as she blushed. She finally replied, "You...really think...so?"

Jordan nodded his head. "Of course I do."

She lowered her head. Jordan was worried he had done something wrong, but Kezi looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, Jordan. That's nice to hear for the first time...ya know?"

Her eyes sparkled as she teared a little. Jordan took one of her hands and said, "There's that sparkle I love to see...and quit getting excited."


	32. Chapter 31: Under the Sea Surprises

The next morning was the beginning of the fifth race, and to the Erridian team's surprise, Kezi was in a really good mood. She had a second place and a third place; she knew today was her day for a first place.

Zack seemed to be in a good mood as well. He was unusually optimistic.

"What're you so happy about?" Kezi inquired.

He simply grinned and said, "I gotta date."

Kezi smiled widely as she cheered, "Good for you! I told you she would agree, didn't I?"

"Yeah. How's things with you and Jordan?"

Kezi blushed deeply. "What makes you think anything is going on between us?"

Zack looked down curiously at her. "Is there something going on?"

"No! I don't like what you're implying, ya know!"

"I didn't imply anything...I believe you were inferring."

"Oh...Shut up! We have a race to win, ya know!"

Zack laughed and replied, "Yeah, we do." as he watched her climbed into the star racer and followed behind her.

* * *

Jordan watched his surroundings as the race began. He kept an especially close eye on opponents near Kezi's ship; one wrong move and he'd shoot down any threat to Eva, Aikka, or Kezi.

Kezi began to speed ahead of Eva; Kezi knew today was her day to win as she passed her friends with a friendly wave at them.

She revved the star racer to the stone gate. She was almost there...

When a giant whale-like thing came up out of the water and hit them. The damage wasn't bad, but it would more than likely catch up with them after she crossed the stone gate. Zack shot at it until it disappeared into the water again. From the connection line, Kezi heard Bradley yell Zack's name.

Kezi closed her eyes as she continued on debating.

Then she reopened them. She knew what she would do.

* * *

Jordan had seen the giant fish thing try to attack the Erridian ship; he fired at it with Zack as it vanished again. Jordan was frustrated with the murkiness of the water. He wouldn't be able to see where it would reemerge...

Kezi passed through the stone gate in first place with Eva following close behind...Kezi gave a 'Woo Hoo!' as she continued flying.

Then the fish came up out of the water and hit the star racer.

Zack got out of his turret when he saw the the thing fixing to hit him. He did notice that Jordan had been able to kill it. He saw Eva land on top of the water, and he swam toward the surface by it.

Kezi could feel cold, salty water force its way into her mouth before she shut as much air as possible into her lungs. She got free of the current that the sinking alien whale had caused, but she wasn't sure if she'd make it to the top.

'_No...' _

Kezi's eyes widened at the voice. '_Mom?! No, there's no way...my life must be flashing before my eyes.'_

She saw a tall, dark headed woman was ahead of her. Kezi couldn't believe her eyes, and she was so startled that she gasped, forgetting she was underwater.

And becoming shocked when she could breathe. Kezi looked up at the woman. It was her mother.

_'Kezi...look at you. A young woman now...'_

Her mother hugged back and said, _'It's been a while, huh?'_

Kezi was reluctant to look back at her mother; it didn't look like that she had aged in the past nine years. Kezi felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she asked the question she'd just formed.

"Are you-?"

Leah nodded before her daughter finished her inquiry. _'Yes._' Kezi looked down and thought, _'I've failed...'_

Her mother took her chin and lifted it so Kezi could look at her. _'You have made me so proud, Kezi...you haven't failed me at all.' _Kezi looked up into her mother's eyes as Leah said one last thing before vanished from view. '_It is important that you win this race, Kezi...for your family...now hold your breath...'_

_'No, Mommy. Don't leave me again.' _Kezi thought as she did as she was told. Her mother's voice spoke into her mind. '_I will come again when the time is right. Be safe, my baby.'_

Kezi knew she had to leave this place before her oxygen ran out. She swam toward the shadow of the Earth team's star racer.

She felt so happy someone had seemed so glad to see her.

* * *

Jordan and Zack were getting tired; they'd probably dove into the water in search of Kezi one hundred times already. Zack and Eva tried to tell him that she was possibly gone, but Jordan refused to stop.

'_Hang on, Kez...' _he thought. '_I'm coming.' _

Eva and Zack let out a startled gasp as they looked past Jordan. He slowly turned around and saw Kezi standing there. She was alive. Unhurt except her throat sounded raw. Jordan didn't care. He ran over to her and just stood there as he stared at the soaking wet Kezi. She smiled at the three of them and said, "Takes a lot more than that to bring me down."

Jordan couldn't help himself; he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. All Kezi could do was widen her eyes in shock.

'_Y-you...do care...' _she thought as she stared past him at Zack and Eva. Kezi started to try to pry herself free from his grasp, more of a she needed to than she wanted to. He was so warm.

He loosened his grip and Kezi was about to break free when all of a sudden he grabbed her chin. Kezi's eyes grew wide at this action.

Then he quickly pulled her face toward his, and their lips met. Kezi's eyes were wide open in surprise before they slowly closed as her concentration shrank to where she could only think about the way his lips felt on hers. When he finally broke away, Jordan loked her with a deep blush on his face. There was one on hers as well when she said, "Uhhh...you...you're all...wet...ya know?"

Jordan simply smiled and said, "Yeah. Now calm down, 'ya know' ?"

Kezi smiled up at him as he said her impatient words back at her.


	33. Chapter 32: Rules Ignored

Kezi paced around the Erridian pit impatiently as she chewed over what had happened between her and Jeffery after today's race. His words still rang in her ears.

'_You __**will **__stay away from the Earth team from now on. We can't risk friendship with them at this point in time. We MUST win this race.' _

She was angry at this, but she couldn't help but wonder where this ultimatum had come from all of a sudden. She stopped suddenly.

'_Well...it IS the middle of the race...from a military perspective...I can kinda understand...being paranoid...'_

A sudden noise startled her as she stood there. Someone emerged from the shadows.

"Jordan?" Kezi inquired.

"Yeah, it's me." he answered. Kezi smiled immediately then her face turned sad. Jordan noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

Kezi was reluctant to answer him. "Ahh...well...I'm...under orders not to see...anyone from the Earth team again..."

"Why?"

"I'll let you know why when I get an answer."

Jordan just snorted. Then he held out a hand to Kezi. "C'mon...let's go sit by the ledge."

Kezi gladly took it. "Okay."

The two of them got settled down and sat. Kezi soon shivered, and Jordan asked her, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I'll go get my jacket." She started to get up.

"No...here." he answered and offered her a spot under the blanket he had around him. Underneath, he was wearing his normal tank and shorts. She reluctantly climbed under the blanket with him. She sighed with relief when the cold air was off of her bare arms and nearly bare legs. Kezi randomly thought about how tonight had been a bad night to wear a tank and shorts to bed.

Jordan scooted closer, as if he knew Kezi wished she could hurry up and get warmer. A flash of heat rose in her face, which Jordan noticed immediately.

"Aww." he teased. "Your cheeks are rosy."

Kezi blushed harder and said, "No, they aren't. They're normal, ya know..."

"Kez, I'm not blind. And there's no need in getting excited. "

"I'm not excited, ya-!"

Jordan had to laugh at how she forced herself not to say what she was thinking. When she started to get up, he grabbed a hand and quickly said, "I wasn't making fun of you. Stay here." She wouldn't look at him for a little bit. She finally sat down, mainly due to the fact that she got cold quite fast. Jordan looked at her until she turned part of the way around.

"I was just going to compliment the color is all." Jordan told her.

Kezi was silent as he continued. "Your cheeks are pretty when you blush, Kez."

She just looked at him in surprise. Then she turned back to looking in front of her. Jordan decided to ask about her life.

"So...are you an only child?"

"No. I have a brother and a sister. Well...I used to..."

"Mom? Dad?"

"I lost my daddy when I was eight years old. My mom...died a year later. My brother, sister, and I were put up for adoption shortly after. I'm the only one who wasn't adopted so..." Jordan could see that she didn't want to talk about her past, so he said, "That's alright. If you don't wanna talk about it Kez, well...I won't force you." She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks."

A few minutes of silence went by until Kezi decided to speak. "Well...I'll share one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well...when I was younger...I used to sing."

"I'd love to hear you."

"I don't know if I'm any good anymore..."

"Please, Kez!"

"Well. Alright."

Kezi closed her eyes as she thought of a song she should sing for Jordan. She snapped her fingers as she recalled one song she'd learned as a little girl.

_'When times are hard and it just seems like,_

_There's no real point in going on, _

_Just remember the moments before the strike,_

_A time when one thinks life could quickly be gone.'_

Jordan only stared at her after she finished her song. "What?" she demanded self-consciously. "Was I that bad?"

He shook his head and said, "Just the opposite...that was...beautiful, Kez. 'Beautiful' is an understatement. Where did you learn that?"

"My...father taught it to me."

Jordan applauded her. "Well done, Kez."

"Why do you call me 'Kez' ?"

"Huh? I don't know...does it bug you?"

"Not really...it's just different...I don't mind. Call me whatever you want to."

Jordan could feel Kezi still shivering, so he put an arm around her shoulders. She froze a little, but relaxed quickly as she moved a little closer. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

Jordan jumped a little when he felt Kezi's head fall on his shoulder. "Kez?" he said in worry. He looked down and saw her eyes closed. She made a little 'O' with her mouth as she snored. Jordan simply smiled and quietly said, "You've had an exciting day, Miss Hawkins. You deserve some sleep." He picked her up and carried her to her bed. As he did so, Kezi clutched to him as she slept. When he went to let her go, she didn't loosen her grip on his shirt. He tried to pry her loose without waking her, but soon gave up. He decided to just lay down beside her on the bed. He draped the blanket over them. He soon fell asleep himself.

Jordan was awake before Kezi was the next morning. He was noticed that her legs were tangled around his and that he had his arms around her. Her hands were laid on his chest. Jordan was surprised at discovering all this.

Kezi woke up and noticed all this as well. She quickly brought her legs and arms to herself and blushed a deep red. Jordan laughed.

"Well..." he said. "You have to admit...we weren't as...intimate...as the first time I shared your bed."

Kezi lost patience in her embarrassment. "Oh my gosh! I mean...ya know...that's not funny, ya know!"

"Quit getting excited, Kez."

"You say I'm getting flustered! NOT excited, ya know?" she was in such a hurry to get up that she fell out of her bed.

"Kez?" Jordan called, worried.

She stood up quickly and turned toward him. "I'm fine!"

He just laughed. Kezi started laughing until she looked at her doorway.

Kaleb was standing there. And he looked _**pissed**._


	34. Chapter 33: Fraternal Issues

Kaleb stood in the doorway, shocked to see Jordan siting on Kezi's bed. He saw red before he even processed what had happened.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he screeched at Jordan who jumped as soon as he saw Kaleb. He dodged out of Kaleb's way before a fist could land on his face. Kezi quickly tackled Kaleb. She yelled, "Go!" to Jordan and he left.

Kaleb seemed to calm down when Jordan was gone. Kezi reluctantly let him stand up.

"That disgusting..." Kezi heard him mutter. Then he turned and asked, "Didn't Bradley tell you not to be near the Earth team?"

Kezi was getting annoyed at Kaleb's tone. "Well..." she started. "Didn't your mother teach you not to come into a girl's room without her permission?"

Kaleb's face grew red with anger. "I DON'T THINK IT WOULD MATTER IF THAT GIRL IS MY SISTER!" Then he bit his lip as if he said something he shouldn't have. Kezi stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what?" Kezi choked

"It's me. Keni." Kaleb said.

Kezi felt her head spin. She swayed a little, but managed to steady herself.

"Is it really you?" she breathed. "Keni?"

"Yes."

Kezi had to think of what she was fixing to ask him. "Why did you never tell me before?" she inquired calmly.

Kaleb had to inhale before he began.

" I heard when you were chosen to be representative of Erridan. I had a feeling you were my sister; the last name may have been 'Hawkins', but I knew Mother's maiden name was that. I did my research, and it confirmed my suspicions. When I heard Jeffery Bradley was the manager, I ran away from the Olson's and got a job under the name Kaleb Anderson so that way it'd be easier for me to get to you. I snuck on the ship in order to follow you. I delayed telling you because I was worried you'd hate me for not being there. I-"

He was cut off when Kezi threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"It...it's...not...y-y-your...f-fault, K-K-Keni." she sobbed. "You...you're...you're...here now. That's...all that...matters."

When they broke away from each other, Keni saw a large smile on Kezi's face, a genuine smile.

"I've thought about you so much over the years..." Kezi spoke when she stopped crying. "I always wondered where you were, what you were doing..." she laughed.

The boy who had secretly been Keni all along grinned back. Kezi was still in shock. Her head whirled again and she fell forward on her knees.

"Kezi?" Keni exclaimed.

Kezi merely stared at the ground as she cried with joy. She looked up at her twin. He looked down in concern.

"I...this explains a lot."

"A lot of what?"

"Why I thought you were similar to my brother."

He smirked. "Well, now you know why. That's why I need to protect my little sister. Of course, I'm a litte too late." he aid as he solemnly held up the pregnancy test.

Kezi bit her lip as she realized that Keni knew she was pregnant. She knew there wouldn't be anyway around the truth when they got back home. She took a deep breath answered.

"Yeah..." she said in a timid voice. Keni's face went blank. He stayed that way for a long time until he finally spoke.

"Is Jordan the father?" he said in an unnaturally even voice.

"Ummmm...does it matter?" Kezi was getting annoyed at the fraternal crap already.

"Of course. I need to know which bastard is the right one to **_kill_**."

Kezi rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't know...so...can we keep this between you and me?"

Keni shut his eyes for a minute before reluctantly saying, "Alright. I'll try **_not_** to kill him. No promises though."

Kezi simply laughed and hugged her brother again.

* * *

Jordan and Eva were in the Avatar's temple after a couple of hours since Jordan's return. Eva hadn't seem to notice that Jordan had snuck out last night. He was very tired, but he didn't regret it at all. Kezi was his friend...

He frowned as he realized how easily he could've blurred the lines. He kissed her, he slept in the same bed,...

_'Yeah..._' he thought. _'I'm giving her the wrong impression.'_

Jordan paused midthought. _'Or...am I? What if...I love her?'_

He shook his head. It wouldn't ever work out; Kaleb and Jeffery are proving that. He could understand Jeffery but...Kaleb? What was his deal?

* * *

Kezi let Keni come with her to the Avatar's temple. It had been a while since she had her brother at her side. She was smiling the whole trip down, and even up until they met the other pilots in the middle.

Garan was in the middle as he explained the rules for the day's race. Kezi's face grew serious at the annoncement that this was a critical point in the races; whoever was in the lead had an outstanding chance of winning the race of Oban. She could feel Keni's eyes on her as she thought deeply about the Ultimate Prize. She could bring back her mother and reunite her family...just how to get Korra...

Keni's hand waved in front of her face as the other pilots departed from the center. She hesitantly walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

Jordan wondered why Kezi was suddenly so happy around Kaleb. He assumed she didn't like Kaleb, what with all of the bickering between them. Maybe...that was how they showed affection toward each other...

As much as it shouldn't **_bother_** him...the thought of Kaleb and Kezi together...**_did_** aggravate him.


	35. Chapter 34: Aggression & Chemicals

Kezi quickly ran into Keni's arms after the race; she was so happy because for once...she'd scored first place. She was smiling hard as possible. None of the team had ever seen Kezi grin so hard.

Zack gave Kezi a high-five and head pat; Jeffery Bradley merely said, "Well done, Miss. Hawkins."

Kezi went up to her room after a couple of hours with the team to have her own little celebration. Smiling to herself, she spoke inside her head to her mother. '_Well, I might be crazy for doing this...' _she thought to herself. '..but_ I don't care. Mother, I won in first place today on Oban...'_

Kezi was so proud of herself; she could do this. All she had to do was push herself a little farther...

Shuffling feet approached. Kezi looked up to find Jordan in her room. Teasing, she said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to go into a girl's room uninvited, Jordan?"

He snorted then replied, "May I come in, Miss Kezi?"

Kezi giggled. "Yes, you may."

Jordan walked over and sat down on the floor next to her. He spoke to her, "Great day for Erridan, huh?"

Kezi smiled. "Yep."

"I have...bad news."

Kezi frowned as she looked at her Earth friend. He closed his eyes as he continued. "Well, my team is under...orders...not to come near your team." He glanced back at the girl. She seemed sad at this, before he added, "Though I'll still come over. To talk."

She lifted her eyes to his, with a blush on her face. He laughed as she slowly grinned at him. "Of course..." Kezi started. "...this means I'll have to sneak there, too...ya know?"

"No need to get excited, Kez."

"Don't make me slap you, Jordan. Or come up with a nickname _**you**_don't like."

"I thought you didn't have a problem with 'Kez'..."

"I don't-" More footprints were approaching. Large ones. It could only be one culprit.

"Kune." she hissed. "You'd better hide."

Jordan decided that under her bed was an excellent place. He climbed under and Kezi pretended to be occupied with a project just before Kune netered her room.

"Hawkins!" Kune yelled as she turned around. The Crog approached her with an air of arrogance. He sneered, "I thought you were finished with the Earth team? Why in the world are you associating yourself with the very lifeforms you once despised?"

Kezi stared up at Kune in defiance. "You need to cease placing words in my mouth. I never despised anyone."

"Are you seeking new allies, young Hawkins? That would not be wise."

"My friendship with them is personal...the one area that you don't control."

"On the contrary, you orphaned wretch, I own ALL aspects of your life. Practically since the day your father killed everyone on that shuttle."

Kezi tensed at the mention of her father. Jordan noticed.

She looked up at Kune as the Crog narrowed his eyes at her. She gave him such a defiant expression, Jordan was surprised the Crog didn't throw her. Jordan got a little worried; Kune was big for a Crog, and Kezi was so tiny...

Commander Kune glared at her before walking out. She waited a few minutes before she looked under her bed for Jordan. When she didn't find him, she grew a little anxious.

"Jordan?" she called. Someone grabbed her from behind. At first she thought is was Kune; she lunged.

Jordan quickly let go and dodged out of the way.

"Jeez, Kez!" he complained.

"JORDAN!" she shrieked. "Omagosh, I'll hit you one of these days, ya know!"

"'Omagosh?' That's a new one...calm down. Relax. Breathe."

Kezi was flushed in the face. She grew hesitant as she whispered, "You'd better go..."

Jordan frowned, but understood her reasoning. He reluctantly asked, "So...before I go...why are you and Kaleb all buddy buddy now."

He noticed Kezi tense when he mentioned Kaleb. She slowly turned to him. "Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering why you spend so much time together..."

"Oh...w-well...we are...um..."

"I'm listening..."

"What does it matter?!"

"Oh..." he mumbled. "I...see..."

Kezi's eyes looked at him, partially annoyed and partially curious at what he was thinking.

"I GOT IT!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"You idiot..." she snapped. "Everyone is gonna hear you!"

Jordan suddenly realized his error and gave an apologetic smile. His facial expression turned into shock when he heard someone calling his name.

"Shoot! I thought they were going to leave me alone tonight! Oh well." he turned to smile at her. "Guess I'd better sneak back."

"I'll come over later tonight." Kezi replied. Jordan's face became surprised, but then his face slowly relaxed into another grin. "Okay" he answered before turning toward the direction that would take him to the portal. After he was gone, Kezi sat on her bed for a little while longer before she reached for her little bag. She slid her hand in to pull out her most treasured pictures; Three of her and her mother, one with her and Keni, one with her and her father, and one of all of them together. She didn't have one of Korra; she hadn't been born yet.

Kezi looked through the photos and slid them back into her pouch. She was startled when she saw Keni standing in the doorway. He walked over to her when she lowered her eyes. She knew what he was fixing to say.

"Kezi-"

"I know!" she retorted immediately. "He's my friend, though. Why should we have to stop being friends when our teams don't like each other?"

"I think it's more than you can explain."

"What do you mean, Keni?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I don't know if you know this...but a girl releases a chemical called oxytocin only three times in her life-"

"Your point?" she interrupted.

"Your brain has released it."

"When?!"

"The three times are...when you breastfeed a baby-"

"Which hasn't happened."

"When you give birth-"

"Hasn't happened either."

"And when you...um...are intimate."

Kezi just looked at him as her face turned scarlet. "Well..." she stammered. "What...uh...does this chemical...do?"

"It emotionally connects the girl to the other person for the rest of her life."

Kezi gave a startled laugh. Then she replied, "Yeah...you've gained a good sense of humor. Like I would be tied to anyone besides my family..."

"I didn't imply that you weren't loyal to our family, Kezi. I was just-"

"I'm gonna get a nap, Keni. Do you mind leaving until I'm awake?"

Keni dropped the topic as Kezi crawled under her covers. "Okay." he replied before leaving the room.

Kezi laid there as she listened to her brother's footprints fade away


	36. Chapter 35: Photograph and Mood Swings

Kezi rose later that day and dressed in her tank top and jeans. After clipping her bag to her belt, she snuck out into the hallway and managed to reach the portal to the main temple. She slipped through and walked around until she found the portal leading to the Earth temple.

Avoiding all open spaces where she could be seen, Kezi made her way to Jordan's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed as she slipped into view. He was startled at seeing her, but he smiled as he realized she'd meant what she said. But he also grew a little worried. He was really blurring the lines of their friendship by encouraging her to hang with him.

She went over to sit next to him. "Hi." she said.

"Hey." he answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just stopped by to say hello is all. I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?"

"I just remembered...I need to...ask Eva about something."

"Oh, okay." She left the room.

* * *

Jordan waited for Kezi to come back. After a few minutes, his eyes laid on her bag that she had lrft on the floor. His curiosity was aroused. What was inside it? She always had it with her. He reached for it.

Jordan came across a lot of pictures of her at the orphanage and at her military academy. He came across one that seemed to be just after she'd gotten her pilot's license. She was standing by her fighter ship.

As he put the scrapbook away, pictures slid out. He hurriedly picked them up, only to gaze at them in wonder.

The first was Kezi with who Jordan assumed her brother. Their arms were slung around one another, grinning away; the two children seemed to be four or five. Jordan randomly thought that Kezi was a pretty little girl. He flipped on to the next one. A blonde haired man was hugging Kezi, cheek to cheek. Kezi looked about five years old. Next one.

Jordan saw a little Kezi hugging the legs of a tall, slender woman. The woman's hair was long and curly as it flowed in the wind. Her hand was on Kezi's head as the little girl grinned. And behind them was a star racer. Not just any star racer...an Erridian military fighter star racer.

_'Well...'_ Jordan thought. _'I know where she gets her features from.'_

The next picture showed the woman smiling as she gave the little girl a piggy back ride. The little girl threw a peace sign with her hands.

And the last one held the two of them again. This time, the picture seemed to have been taken while they were moving. The woman's back was toward the camera, but you could easily see Kezi; her arms were stretched out like a bird's wings as the woman twirled her in the air. The grin on little Kezi's face was the most prominent feature on her face.

A voice from behind startled him. "Can I help you with something?"

He whirled around to see Kezi glaring at him. She held out her hand for the photos. Jordan looked at her apologetically as he held the photos out to her but didn't give them to her. "I...was curious, Kez." he said. Her eyes narrowed as she reached for her pictures. He handed them back to her, but before he could let go of all of them, she jerked her hand away. Both of them heard a ripping sound.

"Oh no!" Kezi cried. She bent down to catch the other half, but Jordan beat her to it. He handed it to her. He could see emotions boiling to her face, despair above them all. He quickly got up and said, "Here. I'll go find some tape." He ran off.

He came back to see Kezi hugging the only broken photograph while gently singing a song. It sounded like a lullaby.

'_My little baby, let your smile shine._

_When you're grown and I'm long gone,_

_This will be your baby's rhyme,_

_And then will rise your precious dawn.'_

Jordan walked slowly over to her. He could see her visibly tense when he was a few feet from her. He went over to her and knelt. He reached for the picture but she wouldn't let him near it. "Kez..." he sighed. "Let me fix it."

Kezi snapped for no apparent reason. "NO! Why should I let you touch it? You tore it! It's the only one that my mother is smiling in! We were so _happy _then. Does that NOT make any difference to you, you..._**EARTHLING**_? Why the hell were you in my bag anyway?!"

Jordan held his tongue; he knew he shouldn't have gone through her stuff, but he believed she was overreacting. "Kez...I'm...sorry."

He saw her tear-streaked face that she tried to hide. When he tried to soothe her, Kezi quickly got up, grabbed her bag, and fled back to her temple.

'_What was...that?' _was all he could think.

* * *

Kezi knew she shouldn't have done that. But she was so upset about the picture. Though when she looked back on it, she was unnessecarily harsh on Jordan. He may have been a snoop, but she was the one who yanked the photos from him. It was her fault that it was ripped.

'_Ahhhh...what's wrong with me?!'_ she thought, frustrated with herself as she fell onto her bed._ 'Why am I so emotional all of a_ sudden?'

Then her conversation with Eva just a few minutes ago reminded her of why she was acting strange. It was because of...her.

Kezi couldn't explain it, but she was absolutely sure that her baby was a girl. She even picked a name for her...Marnaya. It was a name she'd heard in a dream. She liked it a lot, so she chose it for her daughter.

Kezi rubbed her flat stomach, still in shock that she was carrying a child. She knew that she was having severe mood swings...and that the guys must be making fun of her for them.

She sighed as the guilt of what she'd done to Jordan seeped in. She walked out on the ledge of the flying temple to feel the cool wind on her hot cheeks. Night was falling. She closed her eyes as a song came to her lips.

'_It hasn't always been this way...I remember brighter days,_

_Before the dark ones came, stole my mind, wrapped my soul in chains._

_Now I live among the dead, fighting voices in my head, _

_Hoping someone hears me, c__rying in the night, and carries me away..._

_Set me free, of the chains holding me._

_Is anybody out there hearing me?_

_Set me free.'_

She noticed a figure walk out on the Earth temple's ledge when she opened her eyes. She shyly glanced toward the silhouette. It was Jordan. She was worried he'd heard her. And she quickly ducked out of view. After watching him outside for a while, she made a promise to Jordan and herself.

'_I WILL apologize tomorrow, Jordan.' _she thought to herself. _'I swear on my star racer.'_


	37. Chapter 36: Crash

When an Erridian pilot swears something on their star racer...that means they're guaranteed to do it.

However when the finalists gathered in the center of the Avatar's temple, Kezi couldn't find Jordan anywhere. Eva was there with Aikka and Aleia, but she didn't find Jordan. She felt guilty about yesterday all over again. Zack seemed to notice her frustration.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. "You seem a little tense..."

"Oh...I'm just a little tired." she answered.

She and her gunner stood beside the Nourasian and Earth teams as they waited on Garan to come. She mentally laughed at the way Zack was watching Aleia. Who'd have thought it? Zack interested in a Nourasian. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty; the girl was beautiful. But Zack always had prejudice against Nourasians and those from Earth. He held his tongue when it came to Crogs...considering the situation.

Kezi narrowed her eyes as Kune came to the circle. The air of arrogance surrounded him...something was wrong on Erridan. She could feel it.

Garan showed up then. He described the conditions they would be racing in that day: snowy mountains. Kezi and Zack exchanged grins; they had trained on Erridan's highest mountain range when they had been partnered together for the first time. As soon as Garan dismissed them, the Erridian team headed for their temple. Kezi stopped as she saw Aleia hesitantly follow her and Zack.

"You go on." Kezi told her partner. Zack seemed puzzled, but did as she asked.

Aleia quickly caught up with Kezi after Zack walked on ahead. She smiled politely as she stopped in front of the young Erridian girl.

"Eva said you wanted me to check how your child is doing...correct?" she inquired timidly.

Kezi gave a friendly grin as she confirmed this. "Yep."

"I will come by your temple tonight then. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine." Aleia turned around to leave; Kezi called after her. "Aleia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell...Jordan...that I'm sorry? Please?"

"Uhhh...I won't ask you what you are apologizing for...but I will tell him if I see him."

"Thank you." The Nourasian princess continued on her way. Kezi stood there for a moment, wanting to catch up to Aleia and ask her to tell Jordan about the baby. Then she shook herself and ran to catch up with Zack.

* * *

Jordan was preparing for the race when he heard Eva, Aikka, and Aleia returned. He was worried to ask about Kezi so he held his tongue. Eva and Aikka soon left the room, leaving Aleia behind. Jordan didn't pay her any attention until she walked over to him.

"Jordan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kezi...is sorry. She wanted me to tell you this."

Jordan was taken aback. He didn't think she would ever apologize for anything because of pride. But she just said she was sorry...and it wasn't even her fault.

He groaned as he felt guilt eat at him. Aleia wasn't sure what was going on between the Avatar and the Erridian, but she was uncomfortable being in the middle.

Jordan decided to apologize after the race; besides, the race of Oban would be over soon and he didn't want to have it end on a bad note with Kezi.

Actually, he didn't want it to end...not since meeting her.

* * *

The seventh race started. Kezi tried to concentrate on the race and on the last stretch, she had managed to get right on Kune's behind, second place, when it happened.

Some sort of energy field emitted from Hunta knocked the star racer's power out. Kezi and Zack were shocked by the sudden slowing then dropping of the racer. Eva flew down along with Aikka on G'Dar. They managed to get Zack out and on G'Dar's back. When they went to get Kezi, a large rock that was jutting out of the side. It caused the Erridian racer's glass cover to break. The action made G'Dar fly back some due to shattered glass filling the air.

Kezi ducked down into racer. The same rock hit Jordan's turret and knocked him out. His buckle also came undone and he fell along with the descending star racer. Aikka and Eva both tried to reach the two, but weren't able to see beyond a certain point. Reluctantly, they quit. Stan and Koji tried to contact them along with Keni.

"Kezi?! Jordan?! Answer me! This is Kaleb!" he screamed over and over into the speaker.

"It's no use, Kaleb." Koji quietly said after a few hours.

Stan jumped in and barely controlled his voice. "They...they can't hear you anymore..."

Kaleb started to sob. Normally, it would have embarrassed him. But his sister...

* * *

Kezi had seen Jordan fall and been able to slow the speed of the star racer, not enough to halt it. Only enough to where Jordan wouldn't break something when he landed into it. She was able to catch him, then maneuver the ship through the worst of the jutting rocks. She couldn't prevent or even lessen the impact with the floor though.

Before it hit, Kezi was able to drag Jordan into the turret exchange where they wouldn't get hurt as bad. She waited until the racer stopped jostling. Then she tried opening the door to the cockpit, which was now to her side instead of above her. She opened it and pulled herself and Jordan out of the racer. She dragged him roughly thirty feet away before she passed out next to him.

* * *

Kezi wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious but as soon as she was fully aware, she walked to inspect the star racer. Kezi wanted to be positive nothing was at risk of explosion. She checked it three times before she felt confidant they would be fine nearby.

As she walked back to Jordan, she glanced upward. She couldn't even see the light from the sun...or whatever it was. Jordan made a sudden groan. Kezi knelt down beside him. He was still out cold...but he seemed to be holding his upper left leg. She gently pried his hand off.

"Oh...gosh..." was all she could manage to say.

There was a deep gash on his leg, bleeding heavily and draining. Some part of the turret's glass must have came loose and done this. It was cut to the bone. Kezi grew nauseated; she'd never been a healer. Her mother would've been of far more use right now. However, she would do her best to keep Jordan alive.

She looked in the racer and retrieved two packs. The first contained a thin sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, a pack of jerky, a bottle of iodine, a box of matches, a small coil of wire, and two half-gallon jugs of water.

'_At least there is something to keep us hydrated.' _Kezi thought to herself. She looked into the second pack; it was a medical kit containing bandages, fever pills, stomach medicine...basic first-aid stuff. Nothing of the magnitude Kezi needed to treat his wounds.

But Kezi got to work, trying to remember what she'd seen her mother do in similar circumstances.


	38. Chapter 37: Comfort

Kezi took off his boots and socks, allowing her to slowly inch Jordan's pants off so she could clean his gash. She left his underpants on because they were still in decent shape...and that the idea of him naked was uncomfortable to her, something she wasn't going to admit out loud.

The wound had started to drain, which Kezi helped by retrieving leaves she kept in her bag. Her war experiences had made her feel that carrying them around would be useful since they could draw out any type of venom and most types of infection. In this case, such was true.

She took a bottle of water and poured it over the wound. Jordan came to about this time. He opened his eyes and immediately looked down at the source of pain. He saw Kezi tending to his leg.

"Kezi?" he choked out. She looked up at his face. He tried to move, but it caused him a lot of pain. Kezi got the other water bottle and the pack of jerky. She came over next to him and tilted the bottle so he could drink. Then she tried to get him to eat some jerky.

"I'm not really hungry, Kez...Honest." he said. Kezi takes this in and then felt his head. He had a horrible fever. Kezi grew worried; they both must've been out for at least a couple of days...a bad infection must've set in his leg.

"We need to get some food in you." Kezi tried telling him gently. He still shook his head and wrinkled his nose at the food. The best she was able to do was get him to eat a few crackers. She tightly wrapped his leg in the bandage as he ate. She made him drink the entire bottle of water. The other one was empty; Kezi knew she needed to go find some water. Immediately.

"Hey." Kezi said to Jordan, who'd closed his eyes. He opened them at the sound of her voice. "I have to go find some water."

"Okay." he answered. Then he tried to stand up. She pushed him back down .

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm going with you." he answered.

"No...you are NOT."

"Why?"

"Do you not know your leg is cut? BADLY?"

"You can't go alone." His face grew worried. "You don't know what's out there."

"Well, you can't lose any more blood. And I can't let you get dehydrated. Your fever is burning up what little water you've gotten into your system."

Jordan grew frustrated, but it pleased Kezi; he couldn't argue her logic. He surrendered. "Fine...Just...don't go TOO far. You hear?"

"Of course. Ya know, I'm a lot more durable than you give me credit for." Kezi picked up the two empty bottles and the bottle of iodine and started to walk away.

"Hey." Jordan called after her. She turned around.

Jordan grinned and said, "Remember. I'll be waiting for you."

Kezi smiled back and disappeared.

* * *

Jordan grew anxious when Kezi had been gone for a few hours. He was tempted to take off after her, but it would only piss her off. Besides, he had to agree with her; she WAS a lot more durable than she appeared. Still...Jordan wasn't fond of the idea of her by herself out there. After all, she was so tiny...

He was startled when he heard shuffling feet. Kezi came into view; she looked exhausted and dehydrated herself. She practically collapsed next to him.

"Kezi?" he said anxiously. "Kez?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Worry." she said. She sat up and grinned as she held up the two bottles, both filled with water.

Jordan smiled back. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just tired...it was a long walk. But when your leg is better, it'll be easy for you to get to." Her hand went to his forehead. She frowned. Then she ripped a piece of cloth off of her jeans and wet it with the cold water. She placed it on his head.

"You're burning up...despite the fact it's cold down here." she said. Kezi got the sleeping bag and helped Jordan climb into it. "Get some sleep." she said.

Jordan grabbed her wrist and said, "Climb in."

She stayed where she was until Jordan said, "C'mon. I'm hot in here. If you're cold, I could warm you up. And you could cool me down."

No response. Jordan grew frustrated with her stubbornness. "C'mon. I'm not going to do anything to you." Then just to see her reaction, he added, "Not unless you want me to."

Despite how sick he felt, he chuckled when he saw her red face. She turned away from him.

"I was kidding."

"I know." After a few minutes, she said, "I might fall asleep. I can't do that right now."

"Why not? You need sleep, too."

"I can't with you so sick. I-"

"You're not a robot. Get in and sleep before I drag you in."

Kezi didn't move for a while. Jordan was just as stubborn and refused to lay down and sleep. Finally, she gave in to the cold. "Move over. I'm freezing."

She slid in easily next to him. He could feel her cold body next to his. Trying to make her comfortable, he pulled off her shoes and socks. He felt her frigid bare feet press against his legs. She moved closer to him, which startled him; he was used to her being more reserved with him being the one coming to her. Now she was coming closer to him.

They laid there for a long time, Jordan not wanting to sleep until her eyes shut, Kezi just trying to assure herself that sleep wouldn't hurt. When both finally drifted off to sleep, Kezi started dreaming about old events. Not enjoying the unpleasant scenes, she started groaning in her sleep.

The day her father had crashed that shuttle was one of the hardest days to relive. She had effectively managed to suppress the memory...but not completely able to erase it. It arose now as she tried to fight seeing it.

* * *

_"Mommy...I can't see." Kezi complained as she stood next to the tall woman whose swollen belly announced she was days away from giving birth. _

_Leah held her daughter's hand and said, "I'd give you a piggy back baby..."_

_"That's okay, Mommy. I want my little sister to be alright."_

_Leah laughed. "Remember...it might be a little brother."_

_The eight-year-old girl shook her head. "No. It's my baby sister."_

_Keni came over and yanked his twin sister by her arm. "C'mon! I found a place where we can see."_

_The little girl quickly followed her brother as he led her to the spot. They reached it just in time to see the shuttle begin to lift off. The twins cheered. _

_"Bye, Daddy!" Kezi called even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. "We love you!"_

_"See you soon!" Keni yelled._

_Suddenly the airborne ship exploded. The two children merely stood and watched it go down for a few moments. Then their mother's voice came into hearing._

_"Keni?! Kezi?! Where are you?!" she shouted. Keni ran to her while all Kezi could do as she watched the ship fall down to the ground in flames._

_"Daddy..."_

* * *

Jordan woke up when he heard Kezi groaning. He looked to see if something was bothering her. When he saw nothing, he realized what was going on. Her groans turned into shouting. He sat up and knelt over her.

"Kezi? Kezi! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open as her screaming abruptly stopped. She glanced around herself until she finally rested her eyes on Jordan's face. All she could do was stare at him. She heard a ripping sound and felt herself shake. Jordan was gentle as he pulled her to him and said, "It's alright. It was just a nightmare, Kezi. It'll be okay."

He said this over and over until Kezi comprehended why he was saying this. She realized the tearing sound was coming from her...she was sobbing uncontrollably.


	39. Chapter 38: Healing

Kezi fought hard for the composure that usually came to her...the rare occasions she lost her reserve. Now it would not come. She cried long and hard. Jordan didn't say anything; he just let her cry until she finally stopped.

'_I haven't cried like this since...I was a little girl...' _Kezi said. She clutched Jordan tightly; he was all she had now, and she felt as though she would stop living if she lost him down here.

"Kezi? What is it?" Jordan asked anxiously. He rubbed her back as she pushed herself against him.

"You..." she started, but hesitated. What would he say?

"Yes?" Jordan answered. "Do you want something?" She shook her head. "What is it?"

"I...I...need to...check your...leg." She pulled herself away and rose up. She'd probably gotten only three hours of sleep, but she'd had worse nights.

"It's not necessary." Jordan wanted her to go back to sleep. Sure, he was sick...but Kezi was fretting over nothing.

He pulled his leg out of the bag. Kezi knelt down and began to unwind the bandages. When she taken them off, her stomach churned as she laid her eyes on his injury.

Jordan's leg had swollen even more and stopped draining. Red streaks under his skin ran away from the wound.

'_Blood poisoning.' _she solemnly thought. If this was left unchecked and unattended, he could die.

"The diagnosis?" Jordan asked. Kezi shakily replied as she put fresh bandages on his leg. "It...looks better."

"You suck at lying. I know what blood poisoning is."

Kezi felt her control slipping again. Jordan held his hand to her. "Come here."

She sat next to Jordan. He wrapped the sleeping bag around them and laid down with her following behind him. He could feel her control slipping again as she reached out her hand and patted his hair. "It's going to be okay, Jordan. I won't let you die."

Jordan pulled her closer and stroked her hair, too. "Kezi...I'm not gonna die. I promise. I won't leave you."

She couldn't control herself. She blurted it out. "I couldn't live if you died."

Jordan leaned in, his lips gentle but firm against hers. Kezi felt a wave of joy and pleasure surge through her body as their kiss deepened. Jordan growled into the kiss. He had wanted to do this for so long, and he ignored his leg that screamed in protest against the movement he made. Kezi pulled away reluctantly as if sensing he was in pain.

"Kezi...I wasn't done." Jordan complained. The way he stroked her face told her what he meant.

"We can't, Jordan." She gave a nervous laugh as she sat up.

"Why not?"

"Look at your leg."

He moved his leg and forced himself not to groan. "I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

"Will you tell me something then?"

"Depends..."

"Well..." he was fidgeting. '_When guys like you fidget, that usually means the girl will feel regret at responding.' _Kezi mentally scolded.

"What's your opinion on...us?"

"Us?"

"You...and...me...and our...night together..."

"**OH.**" Yes. Instant regret. "Well...uhhh...I...ummm..."

Jordan just decided to let her off. "It's okay, Kezi. I understand. You've probably had better nights."

Kezi's tone was sharp when she responded. "What?"

Jordan just looked at her with confusion as her face turned red with...anger. "What? You're not a little girl...you're a young woman. Lots of guys would-"

Kezi didn't try to disguise the venom in her voice. "I had never done ANYTHING like that before I met you. Never even thought of it."

Jordan looked surprised at her. Then he laughed. Kezi grew frustrated as he cackled away. "I'm serious, ya know!"

A loud sound startled the two of them. Kezi jumped up into a defensive stance in front of Jordan. He was annoyed at his leg and worried about what was coming.

A blue blob had rounded the corner. The same thing Jordan and Eva had encountered when Ning and Skun screwed with them during a race. He simply called them beanies since they reminded him of bean sack toys.

"Kezi...relax. I've seen these things before. They're harmless."

She relaxed and simply watched as it came closer to them. It landed right on Jordan's hurt leg. He groaned loudly and cursed. Kezi went to remove the creature but it started glowing. Both teens were startled at this. When it stopped glowing, it flew to the side watching them. Kezi knelt down to check on his injury while he sat up to see as well.

Neither could believe it. His leg was better. All that was left of his injury was a scar. No sign of blood poisoning either. Kezi and Jordan stared at each other then stared at the little creature. Jordan moved his leg carefully; it was only a little sore now. Nowhere near the pain it had been in. Kezi immediately put her hand to his forehead and checked his temperature. His fever had broke; he was sweating some, but that was a good thing.

Kezi crouched down and held her hand out to the little creature. It sniffed her hand and then jumped onto her. It felt like it was licking her face. She laughed as she tried to pry it off of her.

"Well." she said when she was free. "You're a magical little thing, huh?"

Kezi looked up to see Jordan's mouth agape. "I thought you'd seen these things before."

"I have." Jordan replied. "I didn't see them here. Plus I've NEVER seen THAT."

Kezi scratched the creature under its chin. "Thanks, little guy. We owe you one."

'_Actually...more than just one.' _Kezi thought to herself. 'You_ saved Jordan's life.'_

Jordan reached out his hand to Kezi. "Give me some help?"

She walked over to him and helped him stand up. He could move his leg with ease.

Jordan held out his hand to the tiny blue creature, which sniffed his hand and licked his face as it had Kezi's. Jordan chuckled and told it, "Thanks, bud."

Jordan walked over to the supplies Kezi had scraped from the destroyed star-racer. He turned to her with a grin on his face as he said, "Well, let's get a move on."

"Jordan, don't you think-"

"I'm sick of resting, Kez. Besides...we need to get back. SOON."

Kezi didn't argue, but she wanted to. She didn't want Jordan to strain something, or get sick again, but...

She wanted her family back. '_Selfish... I'm so selfish...' _she told herself.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Kezi said, a little depressed. Jordan caught on to it. "What is it?"

_"_Nothing. C'mon."

As they started to walk in the direction of the water source, the blue alien followed behind.

"Do you want to come with us, little guy?" Jordan said to it. The alien seemed to agree as it licked his cheek. "Alright, come on then."


	40. Chapter 39: Journey

Jordan, Kezi, and the blue alien stopped by the small flowing river where Kezi had gotten their water from. Jordan said they ought to stay there long enough to get rehydrated. He'd realized Kezi must've been getting dehydrated herself. She'd always given him the water she'd brought back. The dark circles under her eyes told him that she'd been depriving herself of sleep in order to tend to him.

Kezi didn't argue against Jordan; she felt extremely tired and thirsty and what little urine she'd been able to pass had been dark brown. Both sat down as they waited for the iodine to purify their drinking water.

"I hope we don't stay stuck down here for long." Jordan said, trying to see what Kezi would say. She patted the alien that had jumped into her lap as she quietly replied, "I would've rather stayed down here then had my family taken away from me."

"I'm sorry, Kezi." he wrapped an arm around her, and for once she didn't tense at his touch.

"You're all beat up." he said, noticing for the first time the deep cuts and dark bruises that decorated her skin. She shrugged.

"I've had worse."

"You want me to clean them?"

"Why?"

"You took care of me...I want to take care of you."

Kezi was silent for a while before answering. "Thanks...but...I can handle myself."

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I mean...I know...I can be a jerk...but..."

"It's nothing to do with you personally. Just some things happened when I was a cadet."

"Like what?"

"Remember when I said I'd never thought about doing what we did before I met you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say...others thought about doing it with me and tried to."

It took Jordan a moment before he comprehended. "Someone tried...to...rape you?"

"Yes. I don't really want to talk about it." She hugged herself as she pushed those memories away.

"Can I ask one question then?"

"One."

"What was going through your mind when I started taking your clothes off that night?"

"Not that one."

"You didn't set restrictions on what I could ask...you said I could ask one."

Kezi didn't speak for a few minutes. Jordan thought she was refusing to answer and started to forget about it when she finally answered.

"I...felt...I can't describe it. I was terrified because I'd only had bad memories that I could relate to it. But...with you...it was...different. It felt...like...it was the right thing to do with you." She blushed hard and turned away. "I have such a big mouth. I'm sorry, ya know."

He was embarrassed, too. He didn't even tease her nervous habit. "You...felt it was...right?"

"I said one question." she hastily stood up and said, "I'm going to go clean off. I'd like it if you stayed here." With that, she took off out of sight.

* * *

Jordan sat by the river with the little blue alien as he waited for Kezi to come back. As for what she had told him, he was shocked...but also glad. He was getting confused on his feelings. She was his friend, but...it had been becoming more than that lately. Especially, when his leg had been mangled. She was so gentle when she tended to him that he had a hard time believing she had been a soldier. When his fever had been so high he couldn't sleep, she sang to him in that beautiful voice of hers. She did everything for the both of them, even when it annoyed him that she wouldn't let him help.

Now that he was willing to think about it...he knew they couldn't be friends. They couldn't be friends because...he wanted to be more than her friend. He wanted to be the one that comforted her when she was upset, to bear her burden when she couldn't do it alone, to make her laugh, to soothe her when she had those troubled nights filled with nightmares of her old life. She'd been through too much for an eighteen year old.

He loved Kezi.

So much that he think it would kill him when she went back to Erridan. But it would be selfish to ask her to stay.

Jordan looked up when he heard footsteps. Kezi was back, her hair wet. He noticed she was trembling considerably; he knew it was because of the air and the frigid water she'd bathed in. She sat down next to him, not as close as she had been but not as far as she used to sit. He scooted over to her.

"Kez." he said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She was startled, but kissed him back. Their kiss deepened and Kezi felt him on top of her before she broke away. His lips moved to her neck.

"Jordan." she gasped.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled against her neck.

"We...can't...not right now." she barely got out.

"I need to tell you something. Before I lose my nerve." He lifted his eyes to look into hers. "I love you, Kez. I want to be with you. I don't want to be without you after the race."

Kezi could only stare at him in shock for a moment before she started to tear. "Jordan."

"Kezi." he said as he stroked her tear off her cheek. Jordan slowly got up, and Kezi sat up with him. They stayed close together for warmth as the temperature seemed to drop more.

"Damn." Jordan cursed. "Is someone cutting a thermostat down or something?!"

Kezi shivered violently as the wind blew harder. The little blue alien whimpered as it flew over to Jordan and Kezi. It crawled into Kezi's lap, shivering as well. Jordan pulled the sleeping bag out and wrapped it around them. He covered Kezi's wet head with part of it, not wanting her to get sick.

"Do you think you can make it through the night?" Kezi asked him. Jordan snorted and said, "Yeah. We'll be fine. If we stay close together, we should keep warm enough."

Jordan kept his arm around Kezi and the blue alien as the cold raged on. "Jordan." she said. He looked at her.

"I...I want to say that...I love you, too. I have for a long time now."

He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her as he laid them down. "You need to sleep, Kez."

"I'm not tired." she said as she stifled a yawn. She was looking more exhausted by the minute now.

"Kez, I'll keep watch-"

"I'm not afraid of where we are. I'm afraid to close my eyes. I never sleep through a whole night anyway."

Jordan simply started rubbing her back. Kezi's eyes slowly closed, though she fought to keep them open. She finally drifted off to sleep with Jordan following some time later.

* * *

When Jordan woke up, it was considerably warmer but it was still a little chilly. He had his arms wrapped around Kezi. She was snuggled close to him as she hugged the blue creature to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He hated to wake her, but they had to get up and on the move.

"Kezi. Kez. It's time to get up." The little blue alien slipped through her arms as it moved about, waking itself up. Kezi continued to sleep.

Kez." This time he nudged her shoulder. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around him. He laughed and nudged her again. This time, one eye squinted open and narrowed on Jordan.

"Jordan." Kezi slurred. "I wanna sleep." She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. She felt a hand pat her head and Jordan's voice say, "We need to start heading out." He grasped both shoulders and pulled her up. She drowsily protested.

"We need to go, Kez. I hate to wake you, but we really need to go."

She reluctantly got up and stretched herself awake. After packing up their scant supply, they continued on their journey.


	41. Chapter 40: Future and Past

Jordan and Kezi, accompanied by their small blue companion arrived to the top of the giant stairwell they had found. After what seemed to be an eternity of climbing, they reached the top. A place Jordan had been to, but wasn't thrilled about being back in. In front of the Temple of the Heart.

"I guess this is the only way back." Kezi said. "C'mon. Let's go. She began walking toward the temple.

Jordan knew the Creators wouldn't tell her who he was...but they might tell her about the Ultimate Prize. He didn't have a good argument against going though so he simply followed her.

It felt like hours of crossing it and sunset was approaching. He knew Kezi must be extremely tired because he was himself. When she said something, he knew the hallucinations were near. He tried to catch up with her. And he could actually see what she was seeing.

"Kezi!" called a young man from a distance. Kezi shook her head with disbelief. "That's impossible." she gasped as the man walked closer. He stopped a short distance from her as she continued to stare with disbelief. He gently touched her shoulder and spoke.

"You look awful, Kezi. Have you been drinking enough water? And those dark shadows under your eyes...you haven't been sleeping well. You need to stop before you push yourself too hard. You don't wanna fall out here, do ya?"

The whole time he spoke, all Kezi could do was stare at him. "It's you!" she finally cried. She simply looked down at her feet and cried. Then to Jordan's surprise, she turned to look for him. "Jordan?" she called. Though he was standing right beside her, she couldn't hear him speak or feel him touch her. It was the same with her companion. Then Jordan felt someone touch him and he turned around.

It was a teenage girl with black hair flowing to the middle of her back, dressed in a tank top and jeans. On top of her head was a pair of goggles. She looked a lot like him. The only considerable difference was her eyes...they looked exactly like Kezi's.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The girl's eyes widened at him as she asked, "What did I do, Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes. That's what most children call their male parent."

"I'm your dad? _**The hell?!"**_

"Well, yeah. Do you not know your own child?"

"What-?" Jordan stammered. "What's your name?"

"Really, Daddy?"

"Just tell me."

"Marnaya."

"Who...where's your mother?" Jordan asked, curious to know who it could be.

"I don't know. You never told me. All you ever told me was that she had to go home. But Kezi is my mother in a lot of ways, considering she stayed behind to raise me."

"What? Kezi?"

"Yeah. Your best friend. She's pretty cool. She taught me to fly a star racer."

"Tell me more. Marna-?!"

The girl vanished. Jordan looked around him; it was pitch dark. His eyes were wide as he backed away from where the girl had been. He bumped into somebody else and saw that it was Kezi. She looked at him with fear and confusion into her eyes.

"Jordan..." she asked. "What's going on? I'm having flashbacks."

"It's alright, Kez." Jordan answered as he gripped her hand. He led her toward the Temple of the Heart, not sure if those strange ancient creatures wouldn't reemerge but not wanting to put Kezi...or even that alien in danger. He didn't let her stop running until they were inside the Temple. Then he made her sit down against a wall and drink some water. He sat down next to her, his own heart racing. Was that him going crazy? Or could really have seen his own...daughter?

"Kez." he said.

"What is it?"

"What did you see? Out there, I mean."

"I'm worried about what you'll think."

"Just tell me, please."

"I saw my old...boyfriend I guess you could say...Dustin. He was trying to tell me to rest but I knew that...he wouldn't tell me that if he knew the situation. Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just curious. I couldn't believe what I saw."

"What's that?"

"I think it was...our child."

"Our child?" Kezi said, panicked because he didn't know. Hopefully, he was still clueless.

"Yeah. She kept calling me 'Daddy'. I asked her who her mother was, but she said I never told her. She looked sorta like me except she had your eyes. I don't know anyone else with eyes. I'm just assuming she's ours. She said that you helped raised her too. Taught her how to pilot a racer."

Kezi remained silent at this. Jordan just sat back and closed his eyes. "Maybe it was a dream. But...I wouldn't mind that."

"Mind what?"

"Having a daughter...with you. What do you think?"

Kezi was getting very nervous at the turn the conversation had taken. '_I'm carrying your child now. I wonder if it's a girl.' _she thought. Then a question came through her lips.

"What was her name?"

"Huh?"

"Our...daughter. What was her name?"

"Ummm...I think it was-"

"Was it Marnaya?"

"Huh?" Jordan's eyes flew open and rested on Kezi. " Well...yeah. How'd you know? Did you see her too?"

"No." Kezi replied. "I had a dream about a girl named Marnaya. I think my brain invented it...but I liked it. I planned to name my daughter that someday."

"Oh." His face puzzled at her statement then stretched into a grin. "Well, I guess we're going to be parents someday."

'_It'll come sooner than you think.' _Kezi thought. "You really wouldn't mind that? Us having kids together?"

"No, I wouldn't. I told you yesterday...I love you."

"Well...I wouldn't mind it either. I think you would make a wonderful dad."

Jordan was tickled at her compliment. Then he thought of something.

"You don't think..." he started. "That we'll have our family...here...do you?"

Kezi looked at him with incomprehension. He continued on.

"I mean...what if we're trapped down here and that's how Marnaya is born. I...wouldn't want that for her or you! You deserve better than that, Kez! And Marnaya should get to see more than this. It'll be dangerous, too-"

"Jordan!" Kezi interrupted. "We're not going to stay down here. We will find a way out." This time, she was comforting him. Her slender arms wrapped around him and her fingers ran through his short half-black half-blonde hair. Jordan let her stroke him as they sat there in the Temple of the Heart.


	42. Chapter 41: Wolf

Jordan and Kezi made their way into the Temple. The small alien hovered by Kezi, looking around itself at the strange location.

Kezi laughed, "We need to name him."

Jordan snickered. "How do you know it's a he?"

"It marks its territory. That's primarily a male characteristic."

"Huh." Jordan thought on that. Then he gave a smirk and replied, "Hey, I got it! What about Skittles?"

"Skittles? Why?"

"He's the same color of a skittle. Well, what do you think?"

"Let him decide." She turned her attention to the alien. "Do you like the name 'Skittles'?"

It made a cheerful little face as it flew next to Kezi.

"Skittles it is then."

The three ambled along in the temple. Jordan had gone some way before he realized Kezi had strayed away from him and Skittles.

"Kezi?" he called. No answer. He grew worried. He retraced his steps to where he last remembered seeing Kezi. He was surprised when he found her by a pyramid. She was facing away from it, looking at something. He followed her eyes to see an alien. It looked like Sul and Hunta, but he was violet. He had a coy smile on his face. Jordan tried to go to Kezi, sensing she was in trouble, but he found he couldn't move.

"I'll tell you a little secret." the Gumarian said. "Do you want to know why everyone treated you with such contempt on Erridan?"

He didn't waited for Kezi's answer. Instead he continued.

"It all begins with the history of this galaxy. Something the Creators failed to tell their Avatars." Jordan's eyes narrowed at this. "I guess they didn't want to risk scaring the wretched, trapped souls. Anyway, have you ever heard of 'Keepers' ? Well, they are extraordinary humans that have been influenced by Gumarian magic. Some can even suppress a powerful force when sealed inside them. A force that could destroy an entire planet with just a few blows."

"What's your point?" Jordan heard Kezi demand. Jordan pondered at what this alien was saying; the Creators had told him of the Wolf, a destructive magical being that used to threaten the galaxy. He'd never heard of 'Keepers' though. The Gumarian gave a sly smile as he spoke again.

"Eighteen years ago, one of these forces attacked the Erridian sector of the galaxy. The Erridians were almost exterminated, with no help from Earth. They called this force the Wolf, because of the form it took. Do they still discuss it on your home world?"

"Yes. It devastated my home. I don't remember; it happened the day I was born." Kezi replied shakily. "My mother's brother was the one who sacrificed himself to kill it. I've never heard of Keepers though...you're saying that...they..."

"Yes. Keepers lived with these destructive forces inside them in order to protect their home. Gumarians would seal them inside the human's body. And if you saw how big these monsters were, you could imagine how soon the Keeper would die if the beasts were extracted."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kezi asked him, sounding as though she didn't want to know the answer. Jordan thought to himself, _'I really wish I could move and get rid of this psycho alien weirdo.' _Jordan could feel that there was some correlation between Kezi and the Wolf. He didn't know why but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Because..." the Gumarian said. "You are the Wolf."

Jordan's jaw dropped.

* * *

Kezi could only stare at the alien for a few minutes before speaking.

"You're lying!"

"You know I speak the truth. It's the only explanation for the Erridians' attitude toward you. You killed thousands."

"How can that be?! I was born the same day it attacked!"

"You still don't realize what happened, do you?" the Gumarian sneered. "Your uncle did save your planet. After the beast was extracted from the Keeper before you, he sealed the Wolf inside of you...since you were the only one with the capability of possibly suppressing it. Unfortunately, the beast killed him as it was being sealed."

Kezi backed up, shaking hard. She clawed at her head, trying to block out everything he'd just said. "You're lying...that's not true."

"Have you never noticed that when you angry enough, it takes a considerable amount of grown men to control you? Do you think that's normal for a girl of your age and size? I can guarantee you it's not."

"SHUT UP!"

"Can you not except the truth? You know I speak it. You've been given that ability."

"SHE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

The alien turned around just in time to receive a punch in the jaw and went sprawling to the ground. Jordan had somehow been able to free himself of whatever force held him in place. He came to Kezi's aid. Her eyes snapped open and saw him hit the Gumarian. She felt sick; how much had he heard?

The Gumarian slowly stood up and turned to glare at Jordan. "I'll settle this later." Then he vanished.

Jordan turned to see that Kezi had fallen to her knees. She was holding her stomach as if someone had punched her there. Jordan hesitated as he processed the information he'd just learned, but shrugged it off; Kezi was still Kezi, no matter what she had inside her.

A portal appeared in front of them; Kezi glanced up at it. She slowly rose to her feet. Jordan reached out to take her hand, but she quickly withdrew hers. She walked toward the portal and without turning around, she said, "Come on, let's go."

"Kez." Jordan started. "We don't know where that thing will lead us." He knew; the Creators again had given him a way back to the flying temples.

"I don't care anymore." she said. "I just don't care. I always knew I was some sort of monster. I just fought the feeling. Now I know the truth." She took another step toward the portal.

"You're not a monster, Kez." Jordan started, but he could tell she wasn't listening to his words.

"If you're not coming, then I'll go by myself." She stuck her hands through the portal.

Jordan ran toward it with Skittles following so he would cross over at the same time she did.

Kezi opened her eyes and found herself in the Avatar's temple. She looked around her with relief and fear.

She could continue with her quest, but...

how could she be the same after the events that had unfold?


	43. Chapter 42: Control

Kezi and Jordan hurried to the middle of the Temple. Garan was in the middle, describing the next race. He saw the two approach and said to the other teams, "Well, looks like the dead have been resurrected."

The first to turn their heads were Eva, Aikka, and Zack. The three broke into a sprint and stopped in front of the two. Jordan reassured them they were fine while Kezi just walked passed without a word. Zack didn't follow her; they'd been partners for so long he could tell when she wanted to be left alone. When she was gone through the portal, he risked one question to Jordan.

"What happened to her?"

Jordan didn't want to say anything to him about actual events so he told the minimum truth. "She...just realized some things about herself that she's...not pleased with." Zack frowned in confusion, but nodded, not pushing the case. He turned back toward his team's portal. By the time he was gone, everyone in the race besides Eva and Aikka were back to their temples.

"What REALLY happened, Jordan?" Eva asked, concerned for the Erridian girl who was now her friend. Aikka looked concerned, too; he finally realized that he could trust her.

"You two remember the Temple of the Heart?" Jordan began. Both nodded, remembering the day they went and fought Canaletto there. Jordan continued, "Apparently, she's a...'Keeper'-" Aikka gasped. "What?" Jordan asked.

"I never would've guessed that...Kezi was a Keeper. I mean...she never showed any lack of control when she was angry."

"You...you've heard of Keepers?"

"Yes." Aikka replied. "I learned about them from a young age. It was something I needed to learn about."

Eva looked at Aikka curiously. He began to describe what he'd learned.

"Evil forces once ravaged across the galaxy...back when Earth and Nourasia were infants. Gumarians helped the Creators control these forces by creating Keepers. They would hold the destructive forces inside them until they died, bequeathing their prisoners to the next chosen one. Eighteen years ago, Erridan was attacked when one Keeper's seal was broken.

"A man named Jake Hawkins defeated it, but died in the process. He sealed it inside an infant girl I heard, something not usually done. A Keeper is usually an adolescent or I guess you would call them a teenager when it's sealed inside. Keepers usually unleash a fraction of the force's power when they get even a little angry. They're also somewhat a bit stronger and have quicker reflexes than other members of their race.

"But, Kezi never seemed to exhibit any of these traits. That's why I'm honestly surprised." Aikka fell silent. Eva felt she needed to defend Kezi.

"She's still a girl. I've never seen her do any harm to any of us. So what if she's a 'Keeper' ? Which I still don't understand what that is."

Jordan jumped in. "I agree. Besides...I...love her."

Eva and Aikka looked at him with surprise. He looked more sure of himself as he said again, "Yes...I love her!"

Aikka looked serious as he inquired, "How did the two of you learn all of this?"

"Some...Gumarian it looked like told her. He kept repeating it to her. She could feel the truth of his words so strongly that she started shaking and tried to deny it. But...I could tell that the part of her being a Keeper was true. I don't know how...I could just feel it. But she's not a monster! She had nothing to do with what that 'Wolf' did before!"

"Well, whoever told her all this must be waiting for her to unleash it through anger. If that's the case..." he looked at Eva then at Jordan. "We need to keep a close eye on her."

* * *

Kezi sat out on the ledge of the flying temple, letting the rain pour on her. She felt disgusted with herself. She felt angry at the people of Erridan, who had always seen her as a monster. She'd always thought it was because of what her father had done...but it was more than that.

No wonder she'd never been adopted. Who'd want a monster for a child? No surprise that the Erridian Guard had been so eager for her to join them...they must've been hoping that she would use the Wolf to annihilate Earth.

Kezi could feel raw anger coursing through her; it was like she was someone else. She tried fighting against it, but then she looked down at her stomach which felt like someone had punched it. A black seal was on it.

She'd never experienced this before... yet she knew what was happening. The power of the Wolf...her anger was releasing it. She clutched hard at her stomach, trying to control the power. She was almost done in. She could hear the Wolf speaking in her mind, saying, "Curse you! Let me out. You can't destroy your hatred."

"No, I can't." she agreed. She turned around, trying to make it to her room. She collapsed and her hands went to her head as she tried to block out what the Wolf was saying.

She tried hard to remember pleasant things, then people's faces flashed through her eyes. Jeffery's, Nate's, Stan's, Koji's, Rick's, Aleia's, Aikka's, Eva's, Zack's, Keni's, Korra's, Jordan's...

"No...you're right, Wolf." she said again. "I can't destroy it. But I can fight it."

She let her mind fill itself with the joyful moments. She could see the Wolf as she did this, chains came out of the ground and wrapped around the Wolf. He grunted as he fought against her restraints. She opened her eyes when she felt she had been able to suppress him completely.

After a while, it was time to get ready for the final race. If she won this...

the Ultimate Prize was hers.


	44. Chapter 43: Last Race

Jordan climbed into his turret, his thoughts preoccupied with how Kezi was doing. Eva called in over the line.

"How you doing, Jordan?"

"Just...worried about how the race will turn out."

"I think she'll win."

"I really hope she doesn't."

"Why? I thought you loved her and wanted her to stay."

"I do." Jordan moaned. "But that will cause her pain when she learns the truth."

Eva was taken aback. "Truth about what?"

"She overheard us tell Aleia about what Satis told us the Ultimate Prize was. She's...like how you were. She wants that wish...to have a family again."

"Why didn't you correct her, Jordan?" Eva was a little peeved that he allowed this girl to be deceived.

"I don't know, Eva." Jordan muttered. "I...did want to tell her...but...every time we brought it up...she was so HAPPY about the idea she could have a family again. I did do some eavesdropping and looked into her past. She's gone through hell, Eva. I...couldn't hurt her...anymore than I already had..."

Eva was quiet for a few moments before remembering the promise she'd made Kezi vow. "Jordan? Has Kezi said anything...about...the future?" That was a horrible way to phrase what she was asking, but...she didn't want to spill the beans. That was Kezi's duty.

"No." Jordan seemed confused. "What was she supposed to say to me?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just curious if she'd said anything about you two..."

"Okay." He was still confused, but he dropped it. Eva was relieved, but a little peeved that Kezi hadn't told him about her pregnancy yet.

* * *

Kezi climbed into her racer, Zack following quickly behind. He and Keni just looked at her with concern after she'd left her room. It was bugging her.

She prepared herself for the fall that would drop them into the final course. She thought idly of two futures, a future with Jordan and a future with her family.

Her baby...either future, her child would miss out on something. If she stayed with Jordan, the baby would have a father. If she went with Keni, her child would get to have an uncle and cousins she could play with.

Kezi wished she could have the best of both futures, but it was impossible.

* * *

Jordan was prepared to shoot down anything that threatened him and his partner. He saw Aikka fly toward them and hover nearby. He couldn't see the Falcon though. He felt mixed feelings about Kezi winning.

He wanted her to stay...badly. He didn't want to say goodbye to her. He wanted to have her by his side, to help her with this new revelation of her life, to let her know he didn't care if she was a Keeper or whatever...

He was a goner. He wouldn't be himself if she left.

Though if she did win, she would learn about his central role in the whole race. She'd hate him. She'd make damn sure to leave. It would destroy her that she'd never have a family again.

How exactly she would feel about leaving though, he hadn't a clue. He was a little skeptical about her feelings toward him...since she saw Dustin in that field they wandered across. It was obvious she still missed him...

"Jordan!" he heard Eva exclaim. He focused on the landscape to see Lord Furter trying to attack. He fired and shot the ship down.

Eva suddenly slowed down, Jordan looking around him to see what she saw. It was the Erridian racer, flying neck and neck with the Crog ship. The Crog ship fell behind her some. Then it sped up and prepared to slice the racer in half.

Jordan, Eva, and Aikka watched in amazement at Kezi's escape from Kune. She directed the racer up at an arc, curving her way above the trident and flew to where it was directly behind the Crog. Zack opened fire at the Crog ship's exhaust system, a weak point that most people didn't know about. Zack had figured out about it on his own and decided to use his knowledge against the Crog. He knew that Kune could not be allowed to win. No matter the cost...

"Nice shot, Zack!" Kezi cheered. Zack simply gave a smug smile and said, "Piece of cake."

Kezi sped as she prepared to maneuver her way out of the next trap. She flew into a deserted region of the race track. An ominous feeling came over her.

'_Something's not right.' _she thought to herself. "Zack, keep your eyes peeled. Where ever we are...I don't like it."

"Ditto." was all he replied.

Kezi looked cautiously at her surroundings. She heard Zack fire his guns before she'd seen the danger.

"What was it?"

"I have no idea. It wasn't an opponent though."

"Where is it?"

"I did hit it. Whether I took it out is left for debate."

Kezi quickly flew through the region they were in. She was getting a little worried about what they might encounter. Besides, there was no sign of the gate here.

It was when she flew out of that region...she found the gate.

And she sped the star racer at top speed. She saw a shadow racing toward it. So she used her first instinct.

The hyper drive.

Zack let out a startled yell as she engaged the light speed button. Kezi used every ounce of her strength to hang on to the controls.

And she passed through the stone gate before Spirit.


	45. Chapter 44: Daddy

Jordan had mixed emotions when he saw that Kezi had won the race. He knew she could do it. However...

she believed she could reunite herself with her family. He was going to have to tell her the truth.

So of course he wanted to disappear in that instant.

* * *

Kezi placed her head on the controls and closed her eyes.

"Mommy." Kezi gasped. "I did it!"

Kezi looked up as Zack exclaimed in triumph. "We WON!" he cried triumphantly. She realized that they had been transported back to the module. Kezi turned her attention to the portal. Garan entered through and stopped when he spotted the pilot.

"Congratulations, Kezi." he addressed her. "You may bring two friends with you to claim the Ultimate Prize."

"Zack? Ke-? I mean, Kaleb?" she called. Both nodded and followed their friend and the alien through the portal. As soon as they were through however, Kezi's vision suddenly became dark. She collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Kezi..." the darkness dispersed inside Kezi's mind.

The girl spun around at the sound of her name. It looked like she was surrrounded by nothingness. The only thing she could see was a man. A tall, pale-skinned man with curly golden hair and dark brown eyes. As she looked closer, Kezi realized that this wasn't just a man.

This was Seth Warner. Her _father._

Kezi's hands balled into fists as Seth Warner said, "My, my, my. You've grown up, little Kezi." and smiled. She charged him, and one of her fists connected to his face. He fell to the ground.

Kezi started yelling when he looked up at her with no anger in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! GO AWAY!"

Seth Warner stood up and looked at his daughter. She looked down and started crying.

"Ahh..hell. I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth anymore, ya know?! Should I be happy or pissed off? I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" she screamed to herself aloud.

Seth just smiled at his daughter. "Kezi...I have a lot to tell you." he whispered.

Kezi looked up at her father. "Like what?" she said. "Tell me this: Why would you blow up a shuttle to Earth and label you and your family as terrorists?! Do you know what I went through because of that?! Mommy went through HELL to smuggle Korra to Earth! Then one day when we were at home, the Erridian guard stormed in, and they took her away! Keni and I were taken to an orphanage where we were forced to separate! I was drafted as a cadet into the Guard as a twelve-year-old and I met Dustin, Marc, Nausica, Zack! And I was HAPPY! Then just when I thought things were going my way, a Gumarian told me about how I was the Wolf that attacked Erridan eighteen years ago!"

Kezi shook with rage as her father said, "I'm so sorry, Kezi."

"I REALLY wish you were."

"We all did what we did for a reason." he replied. "To protect the galaxy."

"What about Mother?!" she snapped. "Did you 'protect' her?! What about Keni and Korra? They grew up without their real parents!"

"What about you?" he said gently. That made Kezi hesitate. "What do you mean 'what about me?' ?"

"You've had a harder life than any of them...being a Keeper. Having the Wolf inside you."

"I-" Kezi hesitated. "I would've accepted it...if it meant they would be without pain."

"I see...Let me explain."

Kezi reluctantly obeyed her father. Despite all resentment for what he had done, she still loved him.

He looked at his eldest daughter. "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen...already." he murmured in response.

"Wait..." Kezi asked. "How is it you're here...?"

Seth blinked in confusion before realizing what she meant.

"I was friends with a magician from Gumaria. Before I performed my...last act, I asked him to find a way so I could talk to you beyond...well...you can guess."

"Hunta...but why did Uncle seal-?" She couldn't finish her question.

Seth looked at Kezi with a serious face. "A magician from Gumaria, named Darius, had a conflict with Hunta. He plotted to destroy him using the Wolf, but Hunta was able to seal the Wolf inside you. The day I blew up that shuttle...I still don't know which one it was, but I blew up the shuttle to prevent Darius from getting to you. I-"

"Whoa." Kezi interrupted. "What do you mean 'getting to me'? Why would he want me?"

Seth closed his eyes. "He needs the Wolf in order to bring the Avatar to his feet." Her father opened his eyes and said, "He wants to release it from you."

Kezi remained silent for a while. "Wait..." she finally said. Seth looked at her as she continued, "I can understand that. The Avatar is giving the two winners of Oban any wish come true. He has to be very powerful-"

"The Avatar..." her father answered. "...is the protector and master of this galaxy. He protects all forms of life. And is incredibly powerful, but not powerful enough to grant any wish."

Kezi let this new information absorb. "What would happen...if the Wolf was to get out?"

"He would wreak havoc. He'd probably start on Erridan considering he was defeated there. Or he'd start with you since you would've been his Keeper. If the extraction didn't kill you first. Of course, it didn't kill the last Keeper. She just wasn't able to contain it anymore. It drained all her mogur."

"What's mogur?"

"Magical energy. The only races that carries mogur are Gumarians and humans. Very few humans though. You were chosen to be the next Keeper because of how...powerful you mogur was. And still is. Only you were able to contain him. It's very rare for a human to have that much power."

"So as long as I hold out...as long as I can hold Darius off...the Wolf won't return."

Seth nodded his head, but his body started to fade. "It's time for me to go."

Kezi grew horrified and hugged her father. "No...Daddy. Don't leave me again."

Seth placed a hand on top of Kezi's head. "I believe in you, Kezi. I know you'll be able to defeat the Gumarian who brought the Wolf to attack Erridan eighteen years ago."

"You do?"

"Well...you are my daughter."

"I don't know how-"

"I'm certain you will find the answer."

Seth Warner let go of his daughter and floated backwards as he faded away.

Kezi stood there for a few mintues. She felt so calm, and peaceful. For the first time in ten years, Kezi was happy about her father.

"Kezi?" she heard a voice call. She knew it was Keni. She closed her eyes.

Then something sunk in. '_The Avatar is the protector and master of this galaxy. He protects all forms of life. And is incredibly powerful, but not powerful enough to grant any wish.'_

_'...not powerful enough to grant any wish...'_

In that moment, Kezi realized that the Ultimate Prize...

* * *

She woke up in her room with Keni and Zack leaning over her. Both gave a relieved sigh as she looked up at them.

"Hey." Keni said.

Kezi got up as she looked around her. Then she got up.

"Are you okay, Kezi?" Zack asked. Garan was watching them from a few feet away, urgency in his eyes.

She had to talk to the Avatar. She shrugged before answering, "I'm fine."

Her voice...it was dead.

Kezi fought the urge to cry and instead refocused her concentration on how she would confront the Avatar.

When they entered the Avatar's temple, the Avatar himself was waiting on them.

"Young Kezi Hawkins," he said in a majestic voice. "You may now claim the Ultimate Prize."


	46. Chapter 45: Unleashed Truths

Kezi stood before the Avatar. She had to know the truth. Right now. Words poured out before she had completely thought through what she was going to say. Her voice was angry as she began to shout.

"I heard two former contestants speak of the Ultimate Prize. It can grant any wish they said." The Avatar's eyes narrowed at Kezi's boldness at talking to him like this; if he wanted to destroy her, so be it. She was sick of being lied to.

"However, now I hear you say that this race was to choose two assistants for you. What is the truth?!" her voice grew louder as her anger grew. The Avatar then spoke.

"The Ultimate Prize is the choosing of the defenders of the galaxy. It is to be chosen by finding the one with the greatest will and steadfast determination, young Erridian." he informed Kezi.

Kezi started to yell again. "That can't be true! I wanted the Prize for Dustin...my father! And my mother!" Zack and Keni had to hold her to prevent her from charging the Avatar. The Avatar said in a calm voice, "Kez..."

Kezi's eyes snapped open at that. Only one person had ever called her that...

Jordan.

The Avatar vanished before she could look at him again.

That was fine by Kezi; she knew where to find him now.

* * *

Jordan transported back to his room in the Earth team's flying temple. He couldn't believe how stupid he could've been! He called her 'Kez'; he practically just told her who he was!

He heard the magic portal open for someone. He glanced at the door of his room when he heard footprints approach.

Kezi was in the doorway quickly. She stood there looking at the floor. Jordan looked away from her until she spoke.

"You're the Avatar." she growled.

He didn't say anything at first. Then he whispered, "Yes."

Kezi's fists clenched tighter. "You lied to me."

She waited until he would try to deny it. She grew even more angry at the silence. She started to walk toward him.

"You knew all along...yet you never told me a damn thing."

He looked away again. She started screaming.

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! AND YOU STILL LIED TO ME! YOU HAD ME RACE FOR NOTHING!" She started to cry.

"Kezi..." Jordan reached for her hand. She slapped it away. He could feel the Wolf fighting inside her, waiting to be unleashed.

Aikka, Eva, Zack, and Aleia came running in to the room. "Kezi!" Aleia yelled as she slapped Jordan across his face. Zack dashed across the room to restrain her; he knew that Kezi could easily kill Jordan if she was pissed enough. He'd seen her beat up men twice her size.

She fought hard against the restraint; Aikka had to come help Zack control her. Even then, she nearly got herself free of their grasp. She screamed at Jordan the whole time.

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! I **_GAVE_** YOU EVRYTHING! WHY?!"

When the boys managed to get her out of sight, Eva and Aleia came to Jordan. He had his face in his hands. Eva tried to persuade him to uncover his face but, he refused.

"What have I done?..." he moaned. He kept seeing Kezi's devastated face in his mind. He clawed deeper into his face.

"You meant well." Eva tried to soothe him. He shook his head back and forth.

Aikka and Zack came back into the room. "She should be alright." Aikka said. "She seemed to calm down when Kaleb came in the room."

Jordan grew a little annoyed at this news; but then he brushed it off. He'd broken her. He knew she had been hurt countless times before; and now he'd torn her like a piece of paper...

Kezi would never forgive him, he was sure of it.

* * *

Keni sat beside his twin sister on the bed in Eva's room. She was crying hard and clutching her sides. He knew he shouldn't have told her the truth about him; then the Ultimate Prize revelation tore her further apart. Then she had the whole problem with being pregnant...

On the bright side, Keni figured out who the father was. He had a target...

Keni looked up when he heard Nate come into the door way.

"Oh, hey." he said. "What're you doing here?"

Nate smiled an evil grin as Keni was flown to the wall. Something wrapped itself around him and binded him to the wall. He struggled, but he knew it was no use. Nate crossed the room to Kezi, who'd sat up and stared at him.

"Nate?!" Keni yelled. "What the hell are you?!"

Nate looked at him as he changed forms. His new form was a violet colored Gumarian.

"You?!" Kezi exclaimed. "You're the one...in that temple who-"

"My real name," Nate began. "...is Darius. I merely used this boy's body to get to you."

Kezi pulled out her knife and tried to stab the imposter, but her knife went right through him like he wasn't really there. Darius grabbed Kezi's wrist and pulled her up.

"You Warners never cease to amaze me." Darius said as he sent Kezi flying into the wall. "Especially you, young Kezianna. You refuse to give up your will to live. Even after learning about a bloodthirsty monster lives inside you."

"Y-you...how did you know about that?!" Kezi asked with a horrible retching sensation in her stomach. Darius nodded and said, "I know _**everything**_ about **_you_**."

"You see...," Darius explained very slowly while grinning to himself. "The Wolf has existed since the birth of this galaxy. It has great powers." He looked at Kezi. "Powers I need to take this galaxy. The Wolf is the only thing I can use to defeat the Avatar...the only one in my way..."

Kezi struggled to stand up. As she rose to her feet, Darius continued, "But now I see...you know who the Avatar actually is...unlike the other fools who believed you could be more than the Wolf in body..."

At the sound of that, Kezi had scenes of her mother being taken away and Dustin's disappearance run through her head. Then Marc and Nausica throwing themselves in front of her attacker. Her father, blowing up that shuttle...to kill this..._**monster**_.

Kezi dropped to her knees as she choked out. "It was you...you attacked Erridan...you unleashed the Wolf...that my uncle died to defeat..."

Keni watched in fury as Darius attempted to pat Kezi's head. "You're a quick learner, Kezianna."

Her eyes widened as she remembered her father's words. **_This_** was the disgusting creature that her father had died to try and protect her from...

Kezi jerked her head up and grabbed Darius's arm and flipped him over her head. He vanished and reappeared behind her.


	47. Chapter 46: Not a Monster

Jordan felt like something was happening to Kaleb and Kezi in the other room. It was like she was trying to call him to her.

_'Jordan...' _her voice said. '_Help me, please.'_

_'Don't worry, Kez.'_ Jordan called mentally._ 'I'm coming!'_

He hurried up onto his feet and darted to the room.

Eva, Aikka, Zack, and Aleia were surprised when he darted past them. "Jordan?!" Aikka shouted in alarm.

Jordan didn't slow down. "We have to hurry!" The four quickly followed behind him.

Jordan came through the door way in time to see Kezi flipping a strange alien over her head. Then the creature vanished and appeared behind her with a long knife in his hand.

And he was fixing to hit Kezi.

"KEZI!" Jordan yelled. He charged the alien as Kezi seemed to leap 20 feet in the air to avoid the blow. She seemed to move at supersonic speed as she fought with the alien. Jordan joined the fight with her. Darius dodged both of their blows.

"I see the Wolf's mogur has made you quicker and stronger than normal humans." Darius mused out loud. "I should have expected as much."

He reached an arm out to her and grabbed her wrist before she'd realized what had happened.

He made her look into his eyes as he shocked her. When she did, she lost the will to fight. He let her go, and she crumpled to the floor.

Jordan ran to her. "Kezi! Kezi! Wake up!"

Darius used his power to pull Jordan away from her. "You won't save her, Avatar." He flung Jordan toward the wall, but Jordan used his powers as the Avatar to prevent Darius from landing a hit on him.

* * *

Kezi stood there, seeing and hearing what Darius wanted her to see and hear.

'_Join me, Wolf__. Together we will crush the galaxy.'_

She could see Keni, Korra, and her with their mother and father. Dustin. Then the Wolf. Never before had she'd seen it. It railed against chains, what she assumed to be the seal that kept it from escaping her. Hatred and pain radiated from him. She lost the will to fight against him. She closed her eyes.

'_That's right...Forget the past...Kezianna..."_

Kezi clenched her hands into fists and held her head as the Wolf fought hard to break free.

* * *

Jordan knew that they were losing this battle; he wasn't going to quit though. He had to save Kezi. And stop the Wolf. If it was extracted...

"What do you want, anyway? What has the galaxy ever done to you?" Jordan asked. Aikka loaded one more arrow, but paused to hear this, too. Zack was by the door, prepared to defend the girls should they lose this fight.

Darius sneered and replied, "Well, it should be obvious...I created the Wolf. I am responsible for the force that the whole galaxy cowers in front of! So naturally...I want it back. If Jacob Hawkins hadn't stood in my way...I would've. I'll break that seal THIS time."

Jordan's eyes narrowed as he thought, '_Over my dead body!'_

"That can be arranged, young Avatar." he replied. Jordan continued to fight this alien.

'_Kezi...' _he thought. '_Kez, just hold on. Fight whatever he throws at you. I know you can...I love you.'_

Darius caught him off guard. And prepared to land the deathblow.

* * *

'No.'

Again Kezi heard that voice she'd heard since as long as she could remember. She could actually feel her seal give way to the Wolf...quickly replaced by different chains. They tightly fixed their way around the Wolf.

"Ugh! What?!" it yelled against the restraints.

Then silence. Kezi's eyes flew open. She let go of her head and risked looking up. She saw sandaled feet. Continuing to lift her head, she slowly put together the small pictures to make the big one. Her mother was standing before her.

'Kezi...'

Kezi looked at her mother who still possessed the same kind smile she always had. 'I'm here to-!?'

Her mother didn't get to finish; Kezi had flung herself at Leah and hugged her tightly. Leah hugged back.

"I've wanted to see you again for so long...ya know? M...Mom."

"'Ya know', right?" Leah smiled back at her daughter's verbal quirk.

"CURSE YOU!" they heard the Wolf rage. "Keeping me bound with your abominable mogur! LEAH!"

"Loud mouth, wouldn't you agree?" Leah said. She took her daughter by the hand as Kezi looked down in shame.

"Mom..." she started. "All this time, I've been...a monster."

Leah shook her head. "No one has ever thought that. Not me, Seth, Jacob, your siblings...not even that young gunner boy-"

"Jordan? How do you know about him?"

"I've seen him through your mind."

"Oh...right." Kezi smirked at Leah. Leah became self-conscious. "What? Something in my hair?"

"N-no." Kezi answered. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as a mother."

"Oh. Well, I'm the lucky one. I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And I'm sure I can find a few more who would agree with me."

"What?"

Her mother looked behind them with Kezi following her eyes. When she saw the few people coming toward them, she couldn't believe it. The people were Dustin, Marc, Nausica, and a man she'd never seen before.

"Marc?" she approached the first young man. He still looked the same; dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut, few whiskers beginning to grow in, and brown eyes.

"Yep. Same old me. Your mom's right. I knew you were a Keeper. I remember the day he attacked Erridan when I was four years old. I was orphaned due to it, but I never blamed you."

Kezi slowly walked to Marc and hugged him; he was hesitant before hugging back. After all, you don't really hug a lot in the military.

Nausica came over to the two of them, holding her arms out for an embrace. Kezi gave her one. Nausica, who was the only gentle Erridian soldier Kezi knew, shed tears at the reunion.

"Kezi...you have always been a brave, strong, and independent girl. I was amazed at your strength when I heard what you'd been through. You're not a monster. People jump to conclusions so easily..." She pulled away so she could look at Kezi. "You are worth protecting."

The next figure approached. The man Kezi didn't recognize...he was...Jacob Hawkins. Kezi wasn't angry at him for sealing the Wolf in her. Instead she just asked, "Why?"

He closed his eyes in thought before speaking. "Kezi...I chose you to be the Keeper...because I believe you could master the Wolf's power. It was because you were my niece that I sealed it inside you."

Kezi fought back tears. She'd never met this man before in her life, yet...he believed in her. She didn't refrain from hugging him, too. He gently patted her back and stood to the side as her eyes closed in on the last figure.

Dustin.

She walked over to him. "Hey." she said.

If she thought she'd felt shame in front of her mother, Kezi wanted to die in front of Dustin. But for more than the reason of being a Keeper.

She felt like she hadn't tried hard enough to save him, to find him...she felt like she'd betrayed him.

She also felt shame about falling in love with Jordan.

"Kezi." Dustin nodded and smiled. Kezi felt tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She prepared to speak but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Before you say anything, let me speak. I love you, Kezi. But I think we were far too young to understand what love was exactly. I've had time to think on this since the Crog ambush on Kunien. I was a prisoner for a short time. I didn't die by enemy hands; I merely crashed in my racer after I escaped so don't go for revenge. No one killed me. It was an accident.

"And I did love you...and I still do...but it's not the same as you and Jordan's love. If you think about it, I believe you'll agree that we were put together for mutual survival.

"I knew you were a Keeper since the day I heard your name. I hated you for killing my family. But the day that that older boy tried to hurt you, after you'd beaten him up pretty good and he called you an outsider, I saw you cry. A monster can't cry. Like you're doing now."

Kezi hadn't even noticed. She quickly wiped her eyes. Dustin smiled and said, "I wish I could help you more...but this is something only you can fight, Kezi. But I know you can do it."

He wrapped Kezi in his arms tightly though neither felt it romantic now; it felt like sibling affection. He released her and stepped back.

Leah walked back over to her daughter as the others faded away. She looked at Kezi proudly as she said,

"There are certain words I only bestow upon the ones who are deserving. Will you accept them?"

"Huh?"

"Kezi...I love you."

Kezi felt herself being brought back to the railing Wolf, her mother's words echoing in her mind.

'Wow_...I feel so calm.' _she thought. ' _And...so happy.'_

The Wolf was easy to contain now.


	48. Chapter 47: Defense

Filled with joy over seeing faces she's missed for so long, Kezi opened her eyes. She'd managed to repress the force inside her with the strength she found in herself.

Kezi was able to see through any of Darius's mind tricks now. The seal on her stomach was visible, like a black tattoo. She wasn't worried too much about the seal though. She felt as though she could tame the Wolf if the need arose.

Kezi struggled to get up. Her vision cleared, and she saw Darius. About to kill Jordan.

She dashed over to them and threw herself between Jordan and Darius's sword just as it was about to strike him.

Jordan braced himself for the blow, turning away.

When he didn't feel anything, he looked up. And saw **her.**

She faced him with the sword impaling her abdomen. Her feet planted hard on the ground and her hands grasped the razor-sharp edge of Darius's weapon as she tried to stop it from hitting Jordan. Darius was incredibly strong, but Kezi somehow had been able to stop him from even touching Jordan by less than an inch. Her hands were cut from the pressure of the sliding sword. It took Jordan a minute to comprehend. When he did, it felt like a nightmare.

"KEZI!"

* * *

Jordan caught Kezi as she fell to the ground. She breathed hard as Darius screamed, "NO! The seal! How did-?!"

Kezi cut him off. "I'm...n-not...a mons-" She fell into Jordan.

"You idiot!" Jordan cried as Kezi coughed up blood.

Aikka ran in front of them, bow loaded.

"You take care of her, Jordan. Zack and I will hold him off as best as we can!"

Jordan nodded as he ran out holding Kezi in his arms as her breathing became more shallow.

"Hold on, Kez!" he told her. She looked around until she found his face. "..J..Jor...dan...I'm...s-"

He cut her off. "You can be ridiculous when you're better."

"But...I n-need to...tell you some...thing."

"It can wait, Kez."

"N-no..."

"I'm not losing you! I want to be with you! I don't know exactly how you feel but...I want to...have my family with you."

Kezi's eyes shut tightly in horror.

Because someone special was also going to die because of what she'd done. She didn't even think about that when she dove in front of that damn sword.

Marnaya.

* * *

_'My baby...my...little baby...' _

This was all Kezi could think of. Funny how she never thought about what decisions would affect her baby. She'd thrown herself in front of that sword...and it was going to kill her AND the baby.

'_Not just a child...' _she corrected herself. _'Jordan's baby and...__**my**__...'_

Kezi opened her eyes. She was going to fight to live. Maybe somehow...the baby would make it. And the Wolf! He had to have a live Keeper! If not he would escape.

She could feel the Wolf rail inside her, trying to break free of her now weak body. She used her will to try to chain the Wolf and barely succeeded. What did the seal on her stomach look like now? She had just enough strength to open her eyes.

Kezi had to shield her eyes due to the brightness of the room Jordan carried her into. "Wh...where...?" she choked off.

"We're going to speak to the Creator's." he whispered. Kezi looked at him shocked. Then she strained to see the room around her. It seemed like nothingness surrounded them. She grew frightened when the Creators spoke.

"Avatar. Who is this you bring with you?" they asked.

Jordan didn't get a chance to answer; Kezi used her strength to climb out of his arms and stand before them. She answered in as loud of a voice she could manage, "My name is...is...Kezianna...Warner, known...to everyone on my team as...Kezi...Hawkins."

She collapsed right there; Jordan caught her. "Please, Creators. She won the race. I need you to heal her." he said to the ancient masters of Oban.

One of the Creators came toward them and said, "If we do this, she will have to be the only assistant you will have from this race. The child will have to prove herself."

Jordan seemed confused at the last bit, but Kezi understood all of it. They meant the baby...

Jordan looked to Kezi. "I can't...let you go... I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth, Kez..."

Kezi was surprised to see a tear drop from Jordan's eyes. She wiped it away and said, "There's...nothing...to...apologize for."

"There's everything to apoplogize for." he disagreed. "Kez..."

She tried to listen, but her blood loss was making it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Kezi...I-I love you."

Kezi felt so happy. "J...j..ordan." she tried to say.

Then the darkness took her.

* * *

Kezi wasn't sure exactly what was happening. She found herself trying subdue the Wolf again. She managed to do so and her mother appeared before her again.

'_You did it, Kezi!' _the woman exclaimed as she took Kezi's hands in her own. Kezi simply nodded and said, "Yeah."

_'...?!'_ the woman gasped. Kezi looked up anxiously. "Mother...what is it?"

The woman let go of Kezi's hands and took a step back. _'I can finally join Seth.'_

The girl sighed with sadness. Her mother looked at her and said, _'Before I go, there's some things I need to tell you.'_

Kezi looked up at her mother. "It deals with the incident that happened eighteen years ago...the day you and Keni were born."

"The day the Wolf attacked?" Kezi asked reluctantly.

Leah nodded as she said, "Starting with the fact...that the Keeper of the Wolf before you...was me."


	49. Chapter 48: The Last Keeper Was Who!

_"_Mom...you were...the Keeper of the Wolf?" Kezi barely managed to ask.

"Yes. I was brought from the now-vanished Zair system to become the Wolf's vessel. The Wolf-"

"Whoa! Hold on just a minute!" Kezi interrupted. "You came to Erridan from another system? And what do you mean by...vessel?"

Leah Hawkins looked at her eldest daughter with a solemn expression as she explained. "Well, the people of my planet excelled at sealing...and developed a very close relationship with Earth and Erridan. In order to be a Keeper, one must have _mogur, _ancient magic from Gumarians in their bloodline. I had a particularly powerful mogur, strong even for one of my planet's...enough to suppress the monster Wolf."

"So that's why you were chosen to become the Wolf's 'vessel'?" Kezi said as she shook with rage.

"Technically, 'vessels' are called 'Keepers' but yes. That's why." her mother replied.

"What was wrong with them? They weren't even treating you like a person!" Kezi looked up at her mother. Leah looked down as she spoke.

"I was brought to Erridan without being told the truth...so...I was shocked as well when I found out. The burden of being a Keeper...the solitude...I nearly collapsed but your father helped me through it all. He helped me realize that even though I had to live as a Keeper, I could still be happy."

"So...you were a Keeper...but you were happy?"

"Yep." Leah said with a smile. Kezi felt tears collecting.

"Kezi..." Leah said softly, tears in her own eyes forming. "There's no need to cry."

"Wait a second..." Kezi said. "Dad said earlier that when the Wolf attacked when you had me and Keni...it was because of a Gumarian. So how come you didn't have the Wolf then, Mom?"

"Your father left a few things out, I guess...oh, right...he didn't have THAT much time with you. Well...it's true that a Gumarian attacked on the same day. But right until then, the Wolf was sealed inside me."

"So what happened?"

"That Gumarian..." Leah looked down in frustration. "I don't know how...but...he _**knew**._"

"Knew what?"

"The one time a Keeper's seal weakens. He exploited that weakness...and stole the Wolf from me."

"The one time the seal weakens? When's that?"

Leah Hawkins Warner looked up into Kezi's eyes with a serious expression. "Childbirth."

Kezi's eyes grew wide. Leah continued.

"During the nine months or so between when a Keeper becomes pregnant and gives birth...the energy normally used for the seal is diverted to the growing baby. The seal weakens proportionally. It was due to this that I was ordered by my brother to give birth inside a barrier. This was a precaution in case the seal came undone when I gave birth. Seth was going to be there for the birth, and plans progressed with ease. Everything related to the birth though was...top secret.

"I gave birth to you, and Keni with ease and the seal remained intact. However, the Gumarian attacked when Gumarians, Hunta in particular along with others, tried to re-strengthen the seal. He blew up the barrier, everyone escaping fortunately. Seth hid you and Keni with my sister-in-law and went to find me. By then, the Gumarian who attacked had broken my seal and the Wolf had been extracted.

"After three hours, we were able to run off the Gumarian...and defeat the Wolf. I could no longer be its Keeper. Once the seal is broken...it's near impossible to reseal. So..." Leah looked at Kezi. "We only had one option. We sealed part of the Wolf in you. It was all we were able to do."

"What about the part you didn't seal?"

"My brother had it sealed it inside him. He died since he wasn't capable of suppressing it. But he was able to kill that part of the Wolf forever."

Kezi opened her mouth to speak, but Leah began to fade and gushed out before Kezi could say anything.

_'I'm sorry_ _for what your father and I put you through...for making you bear __**our **__burden. For not being there when you-'_

"Don't apologize." Kezi interrupted while her mother looked down at her feet in shame. "Okay, sure I went through a lot because of...what happened...but I don't blame you or Dad for that. I would never do that." Her mother looked up at her in surprise as Kezi continued. "You sacrificed yourselves for Keni and...for me." Kezi looked at her mother with a bright smile on her face. "I'm...happy."

Her mother's face portrayed even more surprise when Kezi said, "I'm proud to be your daughter!" Her mother fell forward on Kezi and embraced her.

'_Thank you, Kezi. For letting me be your mother. For letting Seth be your father. For you and your brother and sister being born! Thank you!' she cried._

"_Mom."_ Kezi though. "_Dad. You brought me into this world...Thank you."_

"My name is Kezianna Warner. My goal is to become the best pilot in the galaxy. An even cooler one than Dad! And an even more skilled pilot than you, Mom!"


	50. Chapter 49: Home

Kezi woke up to the sound of Jordan's voice. "Kez...Wake up...please Kez..."

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jordan floating above her. His body looked like te Avatar's but his face was still Jordan's. He picked her up and helped her to stand. She was sore, but she noticed that the stab wound was gone, replaced by a faded scar. Horror filled through her at the thought of her baby, but then she recalled what the Creators had said, about she would be tested. This recollection calmed her as she looked up to Jordan as he transformed back into his normal form.

"What now?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to give you a choice." he said gently. "You can claim the position as the Avatar's assistant and we can end Darius together...but you'll be here for a good 9,997 years. With me."

Kezi knew already what the choices were, but she went ahead and asked, "What's the other option?"

Jordan smiled sadly and replied, "Go home to Erridan."

Kezi lowered her head as she thought of Jordan. She already knew her choice. She knew it before she threw herself in front of that sword. She had known for a long time...

She looked up and smiled gently at Jordan. She walked towards him and said, "I'll do it. I'm staying."

Jordan's eyes widened. "But Kezi!"

She took his hand. "Never in my life had I a greater fear than the moment I realized I loved you, Jordan. Besides..." Her hands went to her stomach.

Jordan took her hand, then said, "You love Kaleb."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I do."

"He loves you, too. Go be with him on Erridan."

"What do you mean 'go be with him'?"

"You love him. I want you to be happy."

Kezi's eyes widened as she understood what Jordan was saying. Then she snorted and commented, "We don't love each other like THAT."

Jordan turned to her, puzzled. She smirked and said, "I mean, that'd be incest. And besides...he'd make a terrible father-"

"Okay, I'll bite...what're you talking about?"

Kezi couldn't help but laugh. She looked Jordan in the eyes and said, "Kaleb's real name is Keni...and he's my twin brother."

Jordan could only stare at her and choke out, "You've...gotta be kidding me."

He remained quiet for a few minutes as he thought of something. "I wonder why the Creators used two assisstants' powers to heal you."

Kezi replied, "I know why." He looked at her in surprise. "Why don't you guess?"

Jordan thought hard about it. "I got nothing."

She blushed and told him. "I'm going to have a baby..." as she folded her hands across her stomach.

Jordan stared at her in shock. "Kezi...I'm sorry..." he said as he got on his knees.

Kezi said, "Don't." He looked up at her. She continued saying, "Listen...I'm...happy I'm having a baby...you may not be, but...I want him or her." The Earth boy realized that she'd misunderstood him.

Jordan quickly said, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Kez...you just deserve to have someone... who can help you through this...and give you a normal life...I want that future with you...but...you just don't deserve that kind of isolation from others."

"Don't start that, Jordan. Please."

"I mean it, Kezi."

"I've been isolated my entire life. Aside from my family, no one cared. They would stare at me like they hated me for just breathing. Since I was the Wolf-"

"Kez." Jordan interrupted. His voice sounded almost pissed. "You didn't do anything that the Wolf did. Just because it's sealed in you doesn't mean you're responsible for anything it did. You're not a monster like they thought."

"But Jordan. They had some foundation. I can't blame them for-" Kezi protested before he cut her off by kissing her. "I love you, Kez." was all he said before rushing back to help.

'_Oh no you don't.'_ Kezi thought after him._ 'This is MY fight.' _

She darted toward the flying temple.

* * *

Aikka was running out of arrows. He wondered where Jordan could be. He needed help. He also knew he had to get Eva and Aleia out. But by the way Zack looked at his older sister, Aikka didn't think he'd have to worry about Aleia too much.

Aikka let out a pleased sigh when he saw Jordan in his Avatar form attack Darius. Darius went flying backward. As the group closed in on him, he turned to where he thought he'd trapped the Keeper; his face grew horrified as he realized she was gone.

Darius tried backing away. But he backed into his own unsealing portal.

He was sucked in.

* * *

Kezi arrived at the portal as the others went to see if any other teams had been affected.

Rick, Korra, Stan, Koji, and Jeffery Bradley had all been trapped inside the upper part of the flying temple, but Aikka and Zack managed to find them.

Korra ran towards everyone and gave them all a big hug.

Kaleb, now assuming his birth name, looked at Kezi and asked, "Should we tell her?"

Rick looked at the twins with concern. Kezi quietly said, "That's Rick's choice. But I would rather wait until she's older."

Rick nodded. "I agree."

Jeffery Bradley walked over to Zack. He looked the young gunner in the face which had a scratch across it.

Zack looked at him. "Hey, Dad." Zack said. Everyone beside Jordan and Kezi were shocked at this exchange.

Jeffery Bradley flung his arms around Zack; Zack was shocked, but his eyes teared up. And he hugged his father back.

Kezi smiled as she watched them. Then she turned to Keni; she couldn't hide from him forever. The two siblings left the main room as the rest of the group watched after them.

* * *

Jordan was a little impatient as he waited for Kezi and Kaleb...Keni to come out. He wished he went with them, but Kezi had given him a look to not follow. Finally they came out, Kezi relaxed and Keni...his annoying self.

"So what now?" he asked. Everyone looked at him, knowing what he meant. But they all had their own plans.

Aikka and Aleia were going to go back to Earth with Eva to tell Don Wei that they were getting married since King Lao had known his son's intentions before he'd left; Aleia had never seen Earth so she wanted to see it while she had the opportunity.

Rick and Korra were also going back to Earth to continue the life they had started together.

Stan and Koji were going to return to Miguel's shop.

Zack never said where he was going, but it was clear he was going to go with Jeffery who was going home to Erridan.

And Keni simply stated he was going home, too. He said he probably should apologize to his adopted parents for pissing them off.

The other teams went their separate ways, back to their own homes. But only two stayed behind.

Though this maybe the end of this chapter of Oban...it's not the end of the story.

After all, Jordan is going to have two helpers...and he's only got one now.


End file.
